Reencuentros Inesperados
by sakkiuchiha
Summary: Hacia 5 años que no se veian. Ella va en la universidad y esta comprometida con Kankuro un gran y famoso empresario. El, esta haciendo su profesion en el extranjero. Ya sea Casualidad o Destino ¿Que pasaria si se encontraran de nuevo? descubranlo
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los ocupo para mi satisfaccion personal XD._

_**

* * *

**_

_**RECUERDOS**_

-Hola -comento con inseguridad, no propio de ella, pero algo le hacia actuar así.

-Hola…-Dijo con extrañeza rotunda, se le podía escuchar a leguas

-Qui-quiero hablar contigo, es un tanto importante.- Menciono con miedo. Su boca le temblaba como si quisiera decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían. –Te espero en el Rock's Street a las cinco en punto.

-Si…-contesto con monotonía, como si se tratase de algo muy aburrido

-¿¡Por qué no dices nada!? –Grito un tanto alterada por el silencio como respuesta –como quieras –resoplo y colgó.

De ahí se hecho un tanto fastidiada al cómodo sofá que estaba en el pequeño departamento que había rentado un poco después de haber ingresado a la universidad.

«…Esta es una prueba de todo lo que puedo ser… Nada» -Pensó con amargura.

Decidió levantarse de la comodidad del sofá, y se dirigió hacia la pequeña cocina, al lado el refrigerador estaba, del cual saco un par de huevos, salchicha y leche, empezó a preparar el desayuno, y mientras freía los huevos junto con la salchicha empezó a recordar en todo lo que había ocurrido hacia años.

_Eran jóvenes, lo único que les importaba era divertirse como cualquier chico normal, estaban pasando una etapa de sus vidas, tal vez una de las mas duras conocidas como la adolescencia. Habían pasado a la preparatoria. Un nuevo destino les marcaba a ella y a sus amigas ya que, les toco en diferentes preparatorias._

_Era el día, ella días antes preparo un cuaderno en una mochila muy sencilla, lo necesaria para llevar solo útiles nada más. Su uniforme ya estaba planchado._

_Era la primera vez que se cambiaba de escuela, era un tanto difícil, se sentía nerviosa ya que no era muy social y en su otra escuela era un tanto tenso el ambiente y la hicieron insegura pero, ella estaba segura de que a partir de hoy ella cambiaria y ya no seria la niñita insegura a la cual todos humillaban, no señores eso ya había cambiado._

_En poco tiempo ya estaba desayunada, bañada y cambiada solo faltaba peinarse, se veía en el espejo y sonreía, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacia pero había decidido cambiar por si misma para no cometer los errores del pasado así que se peino. Su peinado era poco común ya que formaban dos chonguitos. Eran curiosos. _

_Al fin estaba lista para partir a la gran preparatoria High School Konoha. _

_Se subió al autobús que se dirigía a la escuela, ahí encontró un asiento solo y se sentó del lado de la ventana y así poco a poco se iba llenando el autobús de estudiantes, hasta llegar a su destino, la preparatoria._

_Era una preparatoria de paga, nada del otro mundo, pero era mucho más sencilla de lo que estaba acostumbrada, pero a ella en realidad no le afectaba ya que era una chica sencilla, es mas le asentaba bien, se sentía muy cómoda. _

_Al fin habían llegado a la gran preparatoria, la cual tenía una fachada interesante y en la cual predominaba el azul y el blanco_

_«Linda combinación» -Pensó, con algo de curiosidad_

_Abrieron la puerta de la escuela a lo cual todos los alumnos entraron, bueno, casi todos ya que algunos se quedaban esperando a sus amigos. _

_Entraban abrazados unos de otros al parecer ya estaban conectados desde años pasados._

_Se sentía nerviosa, pero ella quería aparentar tranquilidad como si nada pasase en esos momentos, no quería aparentar esa mirada incrédula como lo solían hacer todos los novatos._

Los huevos ya estaban listos, la leche la sirvió en un vaso de vidrio transparente a ella le gustaba la leche fría y simple, la leche que ella tomaba era de sabor muy diferente así que tenia un sabor dulce, como si le echara dos cucharadas de azúcar.

Empezó a leer su libro y a desayunar, mañana en la mañana le tocaría examen de algebra y no quería reprobarlo, no como la ultima vez. Respiro profundamente y empezó a echar un vistazo a los temas y resoplo. Volteo hacia el estante de libros ahí en la esquina, vio una foto de sus amigos en la preparatoria, era tan feliz en esa etapa, era en la cual empezó todo. Una pequeña sonrisa ilumino su rostro. ¡Ah como quería que esos viejos tiempos regresaran! Era tan feliz, no necesitaba nada más.

_Entro al salón de clases, examino con la vista rápidamente los lugares y las personas las cuales estaban sentadas ahí. Encontró un lugar vacío a lado de una chica y dos atrás de ella. Las bancas eran de dos personas. _

_-Hola ¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo ansiosa por saber la respuesta, se podía notar a simple vista que estaba nerviosa. –Yo me llamo Marno._

_Parpadeo un par de veces ya que era muy extraño para ella presentarse así como si nada, En pocos segundos la chica llamada Marno había agarrado mucha confianza –Hola yo me llamo Tenten, mucho gusto._

_- Ella es Ino y ella es Anne._

_-Hola. –Respondió con un tanto de inseguridad a las miradas curiosas por querer saber su nombre –Soy Tenten –Saludo con una sonrisa muy, muy amplia en su rostro, sabia que iba ser algo nuevo y diferente. _

_Pasaron casi dos meses el grupo la había elegido como su representante lo cual jamás había pasado, ni siquiera en el jardín de niños, era tan sorprendente como la vida le dio la vuelta, se sentía bien, aunque igual era un tanto reservada con sus pensamientos y palabras._

_En ese tiempo ya tenía en el salón más de dos admiradores, lo cual en etapas pasadas jamás le hacían caso los chicos. Y aparte se había hecho la mejor amiga de uno de los más cotizados de la escuela, Naruto. Vaya si que era la envidia de varias chicas si no es que de la mayoría. Nada podía ser mejor que eso, aunque aun no conocía muy bien a todo el salón ella trataba siempre de caerles bien._

Había llegado a su limite ya no le cabían mas números, ni análisis de ellos, no era su fuerte matemáticas ni sus derivados, de hecho siempre las había odiado ¿Y quien no? Bueno solamente uno que otro las amaba, pero ella las ¡DETESTABA! Necesitaba distraerse con algo rápido y ya. No podía soportarlo mas, moriría de aburrimiento.

Hizo memoria, quería seguir recordando los viejos tiempos, así que recordó que había un álbum que guardaba con mucho recelo, era un álbum en el cual venían todos sus recuerdos de la preparatoria de todas a todas, busco en el cajón de un pequeño escritorio. Justo ahí estaba un álbum color hueso con un panda de adorno en la portada.

-¡Te encontré! –Dijo con suma alegría empezó a hojear el álbum, las primeras dos hojas eran de escritos de sus viejos amigos, los leyó y empezó a reír de tantas cosas que decían. Hasta que por fin hojeo a la tercera hoja, ahí se callo una rosa seca.

Se impresiono, no se acordaba de aquella rosa tan especial, la recogió con mucho cuidado, sonrío melancólicamente hacia mucho tiempo que no lo veía, que ni siquiera hablaba con el habían pasado casi 5 años.

-Neji… –Susurro. Sonrío melancólicamente

_-¡Chicos su proyecto será de una semana, una línea del tiempo será del cincuenta por ciento de su calificación y si ganan el concurso, que también va ser un concurso, exentaran el primer parcial, del primer semestre…así que suerte! –Comento el maestro con entusiasmo –Así que enumérense y formen su equipo._

_Los chicos se enumeraron y formaron equipos. Había 6 equipos con 6 temas repartidos. Tenten se quedo en el equipo 3. Ella era la que mas resaltaba entre los integrantes Ya que empezó a organizar el equipo. Fue el primero en organizarse y tener el tema bien definido._

_Ese fue el problema, el equipo de Tenten lo tenía todo pero todos los de más… El maestro se dio cuenta de ello y amenazo a los alumnos de reprobarlos si no tenían la información para al siguiente día._

_Tenten, al igual que _Chouji_-Un chico rellenito que le encantaba la comida, su cabello era rojizo-, _Shikamaru_-Un chico, delgado con el cabello amarrado en una coleta- _Ino_,-Una chica rubia con ojos azul celeste su cabello largo y rubio al, igual que Shikamaru una coleta-, _Shino_- Siniestro, con lentes oscuros, aunque al parecer era inteligente, siempre sacaba buenas notas-, _Neji_-Jamás lo había visto o tal vez si, casi no conocía de el solo su nombre-. Eran jefes de todos los equipos los cuales ella casi no conocía._

_- Bien será mejor organizarnos para hoy, para así quedarnos y terminar el trabajo. –Sugirió Shino_

_- Si, pero lo necesitamos imprimir, aquí si hay pero… tendríamos s que tener mayor presentación –Esta vez había hablado Ino _

_- En mi casa lo pueden hacer, es mas si quieren vayamos hoy a mi casa, ah tengo tinta para cartucho…no habrá problema y así podemos tener el mismo tamaño y tipo de letra. _

_- Estaría bien, pues vayamos a la hora de la salida…al fin hoy salimos temprano. –Comentó Tenten –Pero… ¿No habrá problema con tu mama Chouji?_

_- No_

_-Bien siendo así vayamos, aunque seria demasiado problemático regresar a mi casa, ero en fin._

_-Hmp… siempre diciendo todo lo malo Shikamaru en fin en la salida nos vamos d inmediato a la casa de Chouji._

_- Si… Neji lo que digas –Le dio el avión_

_Habían pasado varias horas. Ya estaban en la salida listos para tomar el autobús y dirigirse a la casa de Chouji_

_-Oye Shino…-comentó con timidez –Para solo terminarla necesitaremos material, para no atrasarnos, seria mejor que alguien se adelantara y comprara el material mientras que ellos lo hicieran._

_-Tienes razón Tenten, Si quieres vamos nosotros dos…- comento_

_-Claro, deja les digo a los demás – Fue con sus demás compañeros a comentarles lo sucedido y de ahí se fueron a sus destinos. Al fin compraron diferentes materiales y se regresaron a la casa de Chouji, eran las 4:00 ya se habían retrazado un tanto._

_-Bien ya llegamos…Espero que sea aquí – toco la puerta y Chouji les abrió. Al entrar a la sala Tenten, vio a Neji sentado en el computador, claro que lo había visto pero algo le llamo la atención, no sabia que era…pero se acerco y le empezó hacer la plática, trabajaron juntos en la corrección de la ortografía de aquella información de la línea del tiempo. _

_No sabia que era lo que le pasaba, jamás había hablado con el ni mucho menos, claro era serio, pero a ella le empezó a dar un poco de curiosidad, le parecía lindo, no sabía que era…_

_Era de noche y ya habían terminado el trabajo, para ella era increíble lo rápido que se había pasado el tiempo pero por alguna razón no se quería separar de aquel chico que apenas había conocido, sentía atracción._

_-Tal vez solo me cayo bien –Ese era su pensamiento, pero no lo podía dejar de ver._

-Esa fue la primera vez que nos vimos, aun lo recuerdo perfectamente, como si hubiese pasado ayer –Se dijo para si misma –Esa vez en el autobús tenia tantas ganas de abrazarte, era un sentimiento que nunca entendí.

Se sentó en el sofá y aun lado dejo la rosa, aun lado de ella. Siguió hojeando ese álbum.

Estaba con Naruto –_Un chico alto delgado, con el cabello rubio y ojos azules, muy hiperactivo y tonto, pero muy buen amigo, aun seguían en contacto_. _Era uno de los mas populares, en la preparatoria_ –Su mejor amigo. A lado estaba Sakura al igual que Naruto su mejor amiga de la preparatoria, y la novia actual de Naruto. _Ella era blanca, su piel parecía nieve, sus ojos eran un verde esmeralda, cabello largo, sedoso y rosa. Era muy bonita, casi todos morían por ella, pero no era por lo boinita si no era por la espontaneidad que ella tenia, inclusive Neji estaba cayendo por ella._

Le seguía Tenten abrazada de Neji. Y el con una sonrisa, estaba feliz.

Siguió hojeando y ahí estaban todos los recuerdos que podían comprobar que ellos dos fueron los más felices estando juntos.

Tenten observo en especial una foto en la cual ella estaba colgada del cuello de el. Ahí sonreían los dos plenamente. Neji era de la clase de personas que no sonreía, pero cuando sonreía, en serio estaba feliz. Los dos estaban tan felices.

Tenten saco esa foto y la siguió observando durante unos minutos, perdiéndose en los ojos de Neji, no sabia lo que tenían pero cada vez que los miraba, se hipnotizaba. Eran blancos, pero un blanco como la luna, no sabia como describirlos. Su piel blanca pálida, casi como nieve. Su cabello era largo amarrado en una coleta baja y era castaño claro. Con sus dedos acaricio la foto donde ellos dos estaban. Se le hizo nudo la garganta.

- ¿Por qué tuvo que terminar todo así? –Susurro.

_- Hola Neji –Dijo con un poco de timidez _

_-Hola…-Dijo un tanto cortante_

_- Ummm....... tú vives en la ciudad de Lior_

_-Si_

_- Entonces junto con Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba Tu y Yo haremos el trabajo de investigación de la gran presa, ese es el centro turístico, yo ya fui una vez ahí, es muy bonito… -comento con entusiasmo_

_-Si, claro. _

_Al fin llego el día deseado, era 5 de octubre lo tenían que entregar el 15. Era un proyecto de un video y características de esa gran presa._

_Se la habían pasado bien todos juntos, todos eran amigos._

_-Oigan ustedes dos –Se dirigió Shikamaru a Neji y a Tenten –Vayan a conseguir información relevante de este sitio, es muy problemático para mi ya que no se hablar, en cambio Tenten si y aparte necesito que alguien la cuide y que mejor que tu Neji._

_Los dos fueron Tenten bromeaba mucho con el, exploraron todo el lugar mientras platicaban. Dentro de ese lugar había un jardín bastante espaciado que parecía un mini bosque._

_-Vaya nunca pensé que hubiera algo así, parecía un tanto tecnológico esto, pero… _

_-Si de hecho este lugar fue construido en una montaña, es por eso que es muy alto, pero también quisieron dejar un poco de naturaleza. Mira vamos allá abajo parece que están dando información. Neji avanzo hacia abajo era una bajada un tanto larga, sin escaleras sin seguridad, sin nada, pero este no le dio importancia. Al contrario de el, ella si le dio demasiada importancia. Le tenía pánico a esas bajadas._

_Trato de bajar valientemente, pero el miedo a caer se le hacia presente en el temblor e inseguridad de las piernas. –Neji…-Le hablo con timidez_

_-Espera deja te ayudo – Subió los metros que había bajado con mucha facilidad, y agarro la mano de ella –Bien baja conmigo no tengas miedo._

_-Si…es que los converse, se resbalan con mucha facilidad y…-se trato de excusar –me da un poco de miedo –cerro los ojos y empezó a bajar._

_Habían bajado con éxito 50 metros, ella tenía las manos sudadas del nerviosismo que le provocaba la pendiente pero al fin estaba a salvo._

_-Neji…gracias, ya me puedes soltar de la mano –sugirió un tanto ruborizada. El no respondió nada solo lo hizo y ya, tenían que pasar un puente colgante ya que abajo había un acantilado, era un tanto extraña esa construcción pero era fascinante, por eso era tan famosa._

_Tomo de nuevo la mano de Tenten –Aun falta cruzar el puente –le dijo –así que dame tu mano –Ella lo vio fijamente y acentúo con la cabeza, le dio la mano –Si tu te caes…caeré contigo, caeremos los dos –Tenten de nueva cuenta lo siguió observando, el era muy serio bromeaba poco, pero con ella era totalmente diferente, hasta pudo distinguir una sonrisa en el. Le dio la mano y pasaron los dos agarrados de las manos. Así siguieron durante todo el recorrido. Ella ya no reclamaba nada es mas le gustaba estar agarrada de el, se sentía protegida, había estado ese sentimiento desde aquel día que lo conoció. No sabia lo que era pero se sentía bien._

_Al fin habían recolectado toda la información necesaria los dos estaban exhaustos y llegaron hacia donde estaba Shikamaru y los demás, al parecer nada preocupado, al igual que los demás se estaba divirtiendo._

_- Aquí esta –Neji aventó enojado todas las notas que había hecho a lo largo del recorrido, ahora te toca a ti trabajar. Mientras nosotros dos descansamos ¿Entendido? –Dijo con voz firme a lo que Shikamaru obedeció las indicaciones._

_-Tenten, ven para acá –La llamo –Vámonos a descansar un rato en aquel rincón._

_-Si –Dijo un tanto agitada, ella ya no quería caminar, ella quería acostarse. – Y si mejor vamos en aquellas colchonetas. –sugirió_

_- Buena idea. Vamos_

_Esa parte de la construcción había colchonetas al aire libre, ahí podían recostarse y al lado había una fuente, la cual refrescaba el caluroso clima. _

_Ella sin pensarlo dos veces se acostó en aquella colchoneta, estaba libre, el la siguió e igual se acostó a su lado. _

_Sus ojos se estaban cerrando, no podía mas con el cansancio, pero algo la saco de su cansancio, sintió que alguien estaba jugando con sus dos chonguitos._

_- Tienes lindos chonguitos –Comento divertido_

_-Si… gracias –_

_-Puedes recostarte en mi, noto que te hace falta una almohada –Dijo Neji aun jugando con el peinado curioso._

_Ella sin dudarlo recostó su cabeza en el pecho de el, logro oler un perfume suave, no era maderazo, pero tampoco era dulce era algo fresco. Lo respiro de nuevo. Sus latidos empezaron a ser cada vez más fuertes y se sentía nerviosa. Lo tomo de la mano._

_-¿Qué haces Tenten? –Pregunto Neji con extrañeza_

_Tenten cayo en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo bajo su mirada –Ehmm solo quería ver tu pulsera, es bonita. _

_- Si, a mi me gusta mucho –Se levanto y se la quito –Toma te la regalo. Tómalo como un símbolo que te quiero._

_- Ahhh…gra-gracias –Tartamudeo. Sintió como su corazón se volcaba, jamás había sentido algo así, tal vez si le habían gustado muchos chicos antes pero, esa era la primera vez que ella sitia eso, que lo quería. Un pensamiento cruzo por su mente aterrándola «Y si no eres correspondida, como la ultima vez» Eso fue como un golpe en su interior. Sus ojos empezaron a tambalear._

_-Quiero intentar algo nuevo contigo Tenten._

_Ella alzo la cara sorprendida de lo que había escuchado -¿Qué?... ¿Algo nuevo? –Cuestiono sorprendida_

_-Si, quiero intentar algo nuevo contigo una relación. ¿Qué dices?_

_- Yo…no lo se, he pasado por tantas cosas, que…me siento insegura, tengo miedo a que las cosas vayan mal y terminen mal –se puso su brazo el la cara cubriendo los ojos, estaba meditando, seguía acostada en aquella colchoneta, Neji estaba sentado._

_-He escuchado que están haciendo apuestas por el grupo, haber quien anda con quien._

_- No, esta no es una apuesta, yo también tengo miedo de salir herido otra vez, pero… Jamás le haría eso a alguien, jamás jugaría con alguien y menos contigo que eres una persona muy linda._

_-Neji…-Ella sabia lo que realmente sentía por el y ella era bien correspondida, pero no sabia que hacer… ¿Qué tal si se enamoraba de mas? ¿Qué pasaría si aquello que iniciaba no funcionaria? –Si…yo también quiero intentar algo contigo –Es la primera vez que decía un si, un si que en realidad quería, que en realidad._

-Duramos así tres años, bueno casi tres años con esa relación aun lo recuerdo. –Lo dijo con voz nostálgica. –Jamás he vuelto a querer alguien así.

Volteo hacia la pared en un rápido vistazo, vio el reloj.

- ¡Dios mío son cuarto para las cinco. Ya es tarde! –Rápidamente se arreglo y estuvo lista en cinco minutos –Rápido o llegare tarde. –Rápidamente agarro su chamarra negra, el día era lluvioso, así como estaba en su interior al recordar todo su pasado o bueno parte de el. Acomodo el álbum en su lugar y la rosa la acomodo con sumo cuidado donde se encontraba.

«Neji…Neji…Neji…» Era en lo único que pensaba, era en lo único que cabía en su pensamiento eso ocupaba la mayoría de su razonamiento, no paraba de pensar en ese nombre.

-Maldición –Mascullo entre dientes -¿Por qué diablos apareces en mi pensamiento de repente, así como así…?-susurro «Es el que has querido de verdad» -Una vocecilla dijo eso en su interior «Aun vive en ti, vive en tu destino…¿Y en el aun vivirás o serás un vago recuerdo de una simple aventura» De nuevo esa maldita voz de su conciencia –Maldición –Esta vez elevo el tono de su voz «Si lo piensas, solo fuiste un pequeño impulso, solo fuiste utilería» -Pero el me dijo que me amaba «Si en serio te amara, o te hubiese amado, no te hubiera dejado…Te lo demostraría quedándose. Tu se lo dijiste a muchos chicos, pero en realidad no lo hacías» -Ya cállate –Murmuro «Sabes que todo lo que he dicho es cierto no se para que lo evades» -Ya no me molestes –Dijo en voz alta.

-¿Perdone? –Le contesto la recepcionista del Rocks Street

-Eh…- No se había dado cuenta, de que ya había llegado a su destino final « ¿Desde cuando?…» - Pensó desorientada –Oh nada, paranoias mías, disculpe. Deje una reservación para dos personas, el nombre es Kankuro.

La recepcionista busco en el libro de reservas con cuidado hojeo varias paginas a tras y volvió a buscar –Si, aquí esta, pase por favor en esa mesa que esta junto al ventanal. –Indico.

-Si…gracias –Tenten paso y se sentó esperando que llegara Kankuro. Después de pocos minutos llego y se sentó.

-Bien de… ¿Qué quieres platicar? Por que yo también necesito platicar contigo.

Llego la hora de la verdad, no tenía por que ocultarlo más era inevitable, lo había comprendido ese sentimiento ese mismo día, ya estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer.

- Quiero casarme contigo Tenten –De su elegante gabardina saco una cajita roja con un moño dorado a lado -¿Qué respondes? –Abrió la curiosa cajita, en su interior se encontraba una hermosa sortija.

-Yo…-tragaba saliva escandalosamente, sus manos le sudaban, su boca se le había secado, constantemente tenia que mojarse los labios con saliva. –Yo…-No quería pero tampoco quería desaprovechar una buena oportunidad como aquella Kankuro era un buen chico –Acepto…Oh mi celular esta sonando tengo que contestar.-Saco el celular de su bolso –Bueno –contesto –Hola Tenten

-Ahorita no Naruto estoy ocupada, llámame en la noche, perdón. Bye

-Pero Ten…-Colgó

Aclaro su garganta –Si, si acepto.

Kankuro le coloco la sortija en su dedo, la cual era de oro blanco, tenia dos bordes que se juntaban en centro y en el centro había un diamante. Contemplo la sortija que le había puesto a su prometida.

-Te queda bien –La contemplo un rato mas.

-Si es hermosa, gracias.

Ella igual contemplo la sortija. Su mirada bajo por segundo, tal vez había cometido un error demasiado grande al decir que si, pero ya no se podía retractar.

-¿Qué tienes? –Cuestiono Kankuro al ver la reacción de ella. –Al parecer no te gusto la sortija.

-No…no es eso –Movía rápidamente los ojos en busca de una mentira creíble. –Yo…no es nada, es solo que estaba pensando…las fechas.

-Oh vaya, yo ya lo tenia planeado será dentro de un mes…

-Disculpe ¿Le tomo su orden? –Interrumpió la mesera con voz agradable y sutil.

-Si…yo quiero un café de grano con unas donas de chocolate, hace frío.

-Apuntado, y usted joven ¿Qué desea?

-Un café Americano…solo eso.

-Entendido, en un momento vendrá su orden.

-Gracias –Sonaron unísonos.

-Bien, yo ya platique lo que te tenia y tu que tal ¿Qué me tienes que decir? Sonabas…algo mal en el teléfono.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo

« ¡Maldición Tenten!, ¿Por qué le dijiste que si? Lo ibas a cortar recuerdas…No le ibas a aceptar un matrimonio» -_Me siento desesperada…No se que hacer –_Pensó.

-Y bien…

-Lo siento, es que estaba presionada por el último examen de la universidad. Y quería pedir tu apoyo. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-lo miro a los ojos.

-Si…Dime

-¿Por qué te quieres casar conmigo? Es decir aun estamos muy jóvenes, aun no he terminado mi carrera…

-Te amo, esa es la respuesta

-«Pero yo no, no tanto como tu lo haces»-Pensó.

-Te devuelvo la pregunta… ¿Me amas?

-Si…-Dudo –Es solo que aun…

-Vamos Tenten, amor…venga tu carrera es muy larga tienes casi 23 y aun te falta 1 año, no te afectara tanto. Yo tengo 25. No tiene nada de malo casarnos. Se que fui muy directo y fue rápido, pero es lo mejor.

-Llego su orden –Interrumpió la platica –Un café Americano –Lo puso sobre la mesa –Y un café de olla junto con la orden de donas –Igual lo puso sobre la mesa –Disfrútenlo.

-Tienes razón –Agarro su café y le dio un sorbo –Para cuando lo piensas hacer…-Ahora dio una mordida a una dona.

-Dentro de un mes, ya te lo había dicho –dijo cortante.

-Vaya te has vuelto frió…pensaba que te alegrarías ante a respuesta.

-No es eso, estoy presionado por el trabajo. De hecho ya se me hizo tarde. Si te parece bien mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo para hacerlo oficial.

-«Pensaba que las bodas eran un poco mas emocionantes» -De acuerdo.

-Bien, nos vemos te hablo mañana. –Se levanto de su asiento, se dirigió hacia Tenten y le planto un beso en la frente –Te amo. Ya deje la cuenta pagada.

-Si…yo también, de hecho yo igual me iba. Al parecer me llevare el café.

-Bien, te acompaño a tu casa, no quiero que vayas sola, de ahí me marcho a la empresa.

-De acuerdo.

Salieron del Rock´s Street caminando juntos de la mano, aunque se vieran como novios, no lo parecían, un silencio siempre había, cada quien con sus pensamientos, cada quien envuelto en su mundo, distantes. Así anduvieron hasta llegar al lujoso Mustang Negro que conducía el.

Le abrió la puerta como todo un caballero. -Gracias –Le respondió

Después el rodeo el carro mientras saco un cigarrillo y un encendedor de su bolso del pantalón y lo prendió afuera, de ahí abrió la puerta y subió al carro.

Tenten se ahogaba con el humo del cigarro, el no le tomo mucha importancia.

-Apaga tu cigarro por favor –Dijo un tanto irritada –Sabes que me hace daño, no se para que lo prendes.

Molesto bajo la ventanilla y aventó hacia la acera el cigarro, subió la ventanilla, saco las llaves, las pego y arranco el coche. De nueva vez, los dos iban distantes.

-«Maldito Silencio» -Pensó con amargura –Y que examen te toca mañana –Empezó hacer la plática.

-De algebra –Contesto un tanto cortante

-Vaya…Entonces ¿Quieres que te ayude a estudiar? –El sabía muy bien cuanto se le dificultaban a ella ese tipo de materias.

-No es necesario…vas estar ocupado en tu empresa.

-No importa, primero estas tú.

-Hmp –Rió con sarcasmo –Como quieras…

Al fin llegaron al departamento de Tenten. Los dos bajaron y enseguida de eso entraron a la casa. En silencio como siempre.

-Ponte cómodo ¿Te ofrezco algo? –Trato de sonar servicia, aunque aun estaba molesta.

-Si, refresco por favor.

Se dirigió al pequeño refrigerador y hasta abajo estaba el refresco, se agacho por el. En su intento por agarrar el refresco sintió unas manos que le acariciaban su cintura.

-¡Kankuro! –Exclamo exaltada -¿Qué haces? –Se enderezó rápidamente.

-Solo tratando de relajarte –Dijo bajando sus manos hasta las caderas de ella.

La volteo en un solo movimiento haciendo el choque de sus labios, ella por su parte se trataba de separar pero le fue un tanto imposible ya que el refrigerador y el cuerpo de Kankuro la tenían aprisionada.

Empezó a quitarle su chamarra lentamente, haciéndole sentir como se deslizaba por su espalda. El placer y el éxtasis ya estaban a su máximo en ellos dos. Ella al principio se resistió, pero los besos y las caricias de el lo hacían todo un maestro de aquella apasionante escena.

Ella, inicio desabrochándose aquella blusa azul. La cual dejo a la vista una parte de sus bien formados pechos, lo cual Kankuro aprovecho para quitarle toda esa incomoda blusa que le obstruía la gran vista. La pego a el acariciando su espalda una y otra vez, mientras se fundían en un apasionado beso. Llego al broche de su sostén. Lo desabrocho. Quedaron a la vista los grandiosos atributos. Pero ella no se quiso quedar atrás. Desato rápidamente la corbata y se deshizo de la ropa de la parte de arriba. Ya desnudos de la parte superior de sus cuerpos lo pegaron, la éxtasis en el llego cuando sintió los suaves y calientes pechos de ella en el.

La aparto un segundo para poder contemplarla. La contemplo pero no pudo resistir. Su boca fue directa a sus pechos, los empezó a besar y a morder suavemente, junto con sus manos acariciarlos.

Ella gimió.

El era un maestro en eso.

Fue bajando su boca hacia su estomago y de ahí llego al borde del pantalón, lo desabrocho apresuradamente y lo bajo con junto con su ropa interior. Bajo a un mas. Beso sus piernas desnudas, paso su lengua suave por la entre pierna.

Lo alzo ella, también quería disfrutarlo. Hizo lo mismo con el solo que esta vez ella se detuvo en su miembro y lo empezó a besar suavemente como si de unos labios se tratase.

Por más que quiso aguantar no pudo, gimió. Tampoco pudo resistir, la volteo de espaldas y junto su miembro con ella. Así la embistió durante varios minutos.

Sintió como recorría un líquido caliente dentro de ella. Eso fue su primer orgasmo. Pero también su reacción.

-¡No! –Lo empujo –No tenias condón…-Dios mió que hice. –Se lamento

-No hicimos nada malo –Trato de excusarse –Además estamos bien, mira compro unas pastillas y ya.

-No –Dijo asustada –Esto no esta bien.

Le aventó su ropa para que se vistiera. Estaba un tanto alterada, no sabia que hacer, había cometido errores todo el día, no dejaba de "meter la pata".

_Primero:_ "Recordar a un amor pasado, siendo que ya estaba comprometida, bueno casi. Aunque después de todo, ese no era un error, era un bello recuerdo".

_Segundo:_ "Acepto un matrimonio, no tan deseado."

_Tercero:_ "Sexo con su futuro esposo."

-Vístete rápido –Dijo cortante mientras ella también se vestía rápidamente. Sus ojos empezaban a tambalear «Maldición, maldición, maldición» No dejaba de maldecir. Sentía húmedos sus ojos «No, no vas a llorar, ahora no»

-¿Por qué quieres llorar? –Le pregunto mientras se abrochaba su cinturón –No me digas que te dolió, gritabas de placer.

-¡Cállate! –Alzo la voz molesta -¡Tu que sabes!

-Bien –Se abrocho la camisa –Yo ya me voy se me hace tarde…oh por cierto estudia mas –Sonrió sarcásticamente –Lo disfrute. –Se acomodo la corbata -¿Sabes que? Mejor tú encárgate de las pastillas. Yo ya me voy.

Agarro las llaves de su auto que había dejado en el comedor. Volteo a verla –Conozco la salida, no tienes que apresurarte en correrme de aquí.

-Entonces ¿Qué esperas? –Junto con la mano y su mirada llena de enojo señalo la puerta –A veces te comportas como un bastardo.

-No me sorprende, después de todo soy alguien importante y popular –Abrió la puerta y salio no sin antes decir: -Muchas me desean aprovecha que ahora me tienes –Y cerró la puerta.

Tenten se quedo plasmada, atónita de las palabras de el. De pronto esas palabras se volvían un eco en su mente, entonces una furia insoportable recorría todo su ser. En un intento por controlarse respiro varias veces profundamente, tratando de relajarse y controlar su ira.

Intento fallido. Apretó su puño fuertemente, tomo todo el aire que le permitían sus pulmones.

-MALDITO BASTARDO –Grito todo lo que pudo. Bajo la vista hacia su mano y de ahí dirigió rápidamente a su dedo, el cual portaba la sortija de compromiso. Se lo quito y lo aventó a la nada, llena de lágrimas y de coraje en los ojos.

-Maldito ¿Quién cree que soy? ¿Una cualquiera?...-Se reclamaba constantemente mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Se recostó cansada, aunque simplemente fue un solo orgasmo, se sentía agotada, cansada, inclusive aun recostada le temblaban las piernas.

El era a veces tan arrogante… ¡Pero maldito! La sedujo con solo besos y caricias.

Tenten no era una chica fácil ni mucho menos y lo sabía. Ahora la pregunta era ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había caído tan fácil? Cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente. Aun buscaba solución a esas preguntas.

Llego a la respuesta. Esas caricias, esos besos se asemejaban a aquella vez con Neji, pero la diferencia: amor. Hoy no hubo amor, solo pura pasión, solo sexo y ya. Y un mal sexo. Bueno en como había terminado.

Se puso su brazo en la cabeza, ¿Por qué aun seguía pensando en el? Hacia mucho que no lo pensaba. ¡Maldición! Como odiaba hacerlo.

Ya no tenia ganas de hacer nada, ni siquiera de estudiar esa maldita materia…era inútil, no podía concentrarse. Hecho un vistazo al reloj marcaban las 7:15 PM.

-"En un segundo preparo mis cosas para mañana" Un sueño profundo la atrapo.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que me recuerden, hacia mucho tiempo que no me aparecia por aqui. Bueno esperando como siempre que les haya agradado este fic, y que lo hayan disfrutado. Este si que le estoy imprimiendo mucho sentimiento y muchas ganas. (Bueno a los otros tambien) Pero bueno este es especial por que tiene cachitos de mi vida, experiencias tanto como actuales y pasadas (Exepto los lemmon jajaja -.-") Tambien contribuye a usar anti conceptivos XDDDD!!...En fin ehmmm creeo que es un buena trama y en lo personal a mi me gusto mucho, en esta primera parte .

Muestro un poco de la parte de la vida de Tenten cuando ella tiene 23 años y con diversos problemas por iniciar una relacion con Kankuro; Un gran y famoso empresario. Despues vendra la vida de Neji junto con sus descripciones. Asi que no os preocupeis jajaja

Se que aun no se coce el arroz y que aun faltan muchos detalles de ¿Cuando comenzo su relacion con Kankuro? ¿Donde esta Neji? o cosas asi, pero no se preocupen todo va ir explicandose a lo largo de la historia todo absolutamente todo.

Sin mas que decir aqui estoy para cualquier sugerencia o duda jejeje dejen sus comments.

P.D.: Las otras historias "De-Jabu y 2 sombras bajo la luna se actualizaran pronto"

Salu2 lectores!


	2. Chapter 2

**Un día Estresante**

**Primera parte**

Quedándose dormida, sin aguantar más el estrés y las tensiones de este mundo, olvidándose de aquellos problemas que la aquejaban, olvidándose de que existía, olvidándose de todo a su alrededor con un profundo sueño.

_Unos labios húmedos rozaban su boca, ella sentía una calidez profunda, trataba de abrir los ojos, pero no veía más que esos labios, a pesar de que estaba adormilada, podía sentir el deseo de besarlos, de morderlos con tanta pasión. Esos labios fueron bajando a su cuello. Sentía como era estremecedor aquella acción de…aquel hombre. _

_Sus manos de aquel extraño recorrían sus delicados y delgados brazos de ella, después para estrujarla en el. Esos brazos que al simple tacto se sentían bien formados, sentía que protegían al mismo tiempo que daban una calidez extraordinaria. _

_Ella trato de hacer lo mismo abrazándolo y dirigiendo su boca hacia su cuello y hombros, pero no sintió sensación alguna, no sintió el cuerpo de el, pero su cuerpo si podía sentirlo. Era como una ilusión cuando el la tomaba ella sentía sus fuertes brazos y sus carnosos labios recorriendo por todo su cuerpo, pero cuando ella trataba de besarlo o hacerle cualquier cosa desaparecía. _

_No podía más con aquella intriga ¿Quién era ese hombre que le provocaba gran placer? Aunque solo viera sus labios, con eso era suficiente. Quería saberlo todo de el._

_-¿Quién eres? –Pregunto con voz suave, amable e ingenua, no le daba medo conocerlo ni siquiera saber quien era._

_El solo contesto con una media sonrisa amable_

_-Por favor dime… ¿Quién eres? –Pregunto con la misma voz calida_

_De nuevo como respuesta una media sonrisa pero ahora con un beso apasionante._

_Tenten sintió un peso encima de ella, ahora sabia que el estaba arriba de ella._

_-Solo dime quien eres. –Trato de convencerlo _

_El por fin se había decidido, ella lo sabia por que veía sus labios moverse._

_-Perdón no te escuche_

_El había hablado de nuevo pero, un sonido algo irritante no la dejaba escuchar, era un sonido vibrante con una música de fondo, pero como era molesto. El seguía hablando pero ella seguía sin entender nada. Trato de leer sus labios pero este hablaba muchas cosas, no podía captar nada. ¡Ese maldito ruido la estaba volviendo loca! Esperen, ella ya no podía sentir esa pesadez en su cuerpo ya no lo veía pero, ahí seguía ese ruido. _

Volteo para todos los lados buscando aquel ruido. Y buscando aquel hombre que había estado en su habitación. No había nadie, ni siquiera rastros que alguien hubiese estado en su habitación pero, curiosamente el ruido también había desaparecido. De nueva cuenta ese maldito ruido. Volteaba a su alrededor buscando aquel ruido, pero sintió una pequeña vibración debajo se la almohada. La alzo y se encontró con su celular. Sorprendida al ver que no reconocía esa "agradable melodía"

-Vaya…-susurro desorientada. Agarro su celular y lo vio. -«Llamada entrante…Naruto» -Leyó en su mente « ¿Qué querrá?» -Se pregunto así a regañadientes hasta que por fin contesto –Bueno.

-¡Hola Tenten! –Vaya el chico sonaba muy entusiasmado, mas de lo que ya era -¿Como estas? ¡No nos habíamos hablado durante mucho tiempo! ¿Qué tal la carrera? ¿Por qué no contestabas? Te estuve llamando y llamando…

-Naruto…-suspiro largamente –Habíamos hablado esta tarde ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Qué quieres? –contesto cortante y fastidiada después de todo un interrogatorio hecho por parte de el.

-…-Hubo un silencio de parte de el. –Si, ahora ya lo recuerdo me colgaste…-Dijo con un cierto resentimiento.

-Lo siento –Trato de disculparse amablemente. El resentimiento de Naruto por alguna razón le daba gracia. –En serio, estaba tratando un asunto importante.

-De acuerdo solo por esta vez te lo perdonare. –Dijo con resignación

-Me alegra que no seas un chico resentido –rió levemente –Lo siento por no contestar, es que estaba…-Le vino a la mente aquellos labios y aquel… « ¿Sueño? Era solo un sueño… » -razono por un instante su pensamiento y de nueva cuenta examino el cuarto vio que en realidad si era un sueño.

-¿Tenten?

-Si estaba dormida, pero no importa… ¿Cuál es el asunto por el que llamaste?

-Si…bueno era para invitarte a salir a algún lugar, es que necesito consejos…son sobre Sakura.

-¿Sakura? –Cuestiono desorbitada -¿Qué pasa con ella? –Pregunto un poco preocupada

-No es nada solo quiero consejos femeninos… ¿Cuándo te podré ver?

-Hummm –Se quedo meditando durante varios segundos hasta encontrar la fecha y hora indicada -¿Qué te parece si mañana a las 4 en el Rock´s Street?

-Vaya aun veo que te gusta mucho esa vieja cafetería.

-Si un poco…Oye tengo que colgar ya es noche y…

-Si no te preocupes-interrumpió -yo igual ya tengo que descansar, te cuidas te quiero bye

-Si igual yo. –Colgaron los dos el teléfono. Tenten se recostó de nueva cuenta en su cama y vio la hora en su celular 12:00 -«Vaya ahora entiendo porque estaba dormida» -Pensó divertida. Se levanto de la comodidad de su cama y busco su pijama que constituía en un pantalón de algodón. Era rojo con unas líneas blancas al costado. Y su blusa era de manga larga y esta era completamente blanca. Se vistió. Se metió a las cobijas, se acorruco en ellas, solo quería pensar en aquel sueño. Cerró los ojos.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Leyendo estaba en su gran departamento, que parecía mas bien una casa, donde cómodamente cabrían 5 personas.

Este departamento era de un color algo serio las paredes pintadas de color hueso, el techo blanco y pocas cosas decorativas que no fuesen montones de libros viejos y nuevos acomodados alfabéticamente en un gran librero.

Se quito los anteojos, dejo el libro sobre la mesa y se tallo sus ojos, ya estaba cansado, pero tenia que seguir estudiando para alcanzar aquella beca que tanto le interesaba. El estaba nominado para esa beca…pero no iba ser sencilla conseguirla.

Bostezo

Volteo para todos los lados a ver en que se podría distraer, recorrió con la mirada todo el departamento. Las paredes hueso y el techo blanco siempre le gustaron.

Curioso. Jamás se había dado cuenta que desde el comedor que estaba en las orillas del departamento se podía ver todo. Empezó recorriendo con su vista el elegante y gran comedor en el que estaba sentado, de ahí siguió por detrás de el, estaba su computadora de escritorio, una de las mejores. Siguió estaba la sala junto a la mesita de centro donde enfrente estaba la televisión, aunque no del todo era una televisión, era una pantalla de plasma. Arriba estaba el DVD. Y al fondo a la derecha estaba la cocina.

«Vaya, si que es lujoso»-Pensó un tanto sorprendido. ¡Es todo lo que un chico de su edad desearía!

Cerro el libro fastidiado y lo dejo ahí arrumbado junto con unos apuntes y resúmenes que había hecho. Se dirigió al final de todo ello y había una división, la cual era su cuarto un cuarto igual de amplio con una cama matrimonial y una gran tele, su baño a lado. Al parecer también muy amplio.

Se quito la camisa y el pantalón lentamente, tenia ya mucha pesadez, solo se quedo en ropa interior. Un viento un tanto frío le llamo la atención, el balcón estaba abierto, bufo molesto y lo cerro. Ya no lo aguantaba mas iba a morir de sueño. Desdoblo su cama y se metió entre las calidas y suaves cobijas. Sintió una sensación caliente que lo cobijaba, se estaba perdiendo en el profundo sueño cuando escucho algo molesto. No quiso despertar para identificar ese sonido, pero ahí seguía por más que lo quería ignorar no podía «Maldito sonido»- Molesto abrió los ojos e identifico inmediatamente que era su maldito celular «Nuevo mensaje de Akemi» Entorno los ojos en blanco y abrió el mensaje:

_«Hola Neji-kun, espero que no estés dormido solo estaba pensando en ti por que vi las estrellas y tu brillas como una, porque eres tan guapo y sexy. Ahhh dios me desmayo nos vemos mañana guapo. » _

¡Dios lo habían despertado solo por una tontería! Y esa odiosa niña…

Trato de dormir de nueva cuenta pero esta vez molesto ya. Al poco tiempo escucho de nuevo ese ruido tan molesto.

«Llamada entrante Akemi» -Vio en el celular

-Bueno. –Contesto frío y molesto

-¡Neji-kun! ¿Por qué no constabas el mensaje? Me preocupe –Contesto una voz un tanto chillona e infantil.

-Estaba dormido Akemi –Dijo molesto y frustrado.

-¿Estas molesto? –Pregunto con voz inocente a la cual Neji aun mas le molesto. ¡Claro que estaba molesto! ¿Quién no lo estaría?

-…-Entorno molesto los ojos y suspiro –No, no estoy molesto ¿Qué paso?

-No podía dejar de pensar en ti, es que también brillas como una estrella –Dijo con una voz más que infantil

-¿A si? –Dijo con sarcasmo

-Si y quería que mi príncipe le diera las buenas noches a su princesa. ¿Me las das?

-Si, si, buenas noches Akemi-Resoplo y maldijo aquella llamada un centenar de veces en su mente como detestaba decir y hacer cosas que no quería ¿Desde cuando se había metido en ese embrollo tan desagradable? Pensó un largo rato, mientras "escuchaba" los grandiosos argumentos de ella hacia el, _El misterio de: ¿Por qué las estrellas se parecen a ti?_... Oh si, lo acababa de recordar el porque se metió en esto: _"Prometo no hacer sufrir a ninguna chica, como lo hice contigo"_ Bah, como odiaba esa estúpida promesa ¿En que estaba pensando cuando la hizo? O mas bien ¿En que no estaba pensando?... Lo acababa de recordar…no fue un recuerdo lindo no, fue un recuerdo doloroso. Ver de nueva cuenta en su mente aquellas cristalinas lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas rogándole que no se fuera. Vaya un fuerte golpe.

-…Y que decir de tu cabello ¿Te he dicho que tu cabello es suave y brillante? Pues si, si lo es…

-Ake…-suspiro, después de interrumpirla –Ya es noche, ya duérmete. Mañana nos toca examen ya, es suficiente. –Dijo un poco estresado pero a la vez tratando de controlar aquella rabia que sentía, aunque no sabía muy bien cual era la razón por la cual la sentía.

-Si, mi hermoso príncipe TE AMO. Hasta el ratito bye. –Colgó.

¡Como agradecía que hubiera colgado! El también colgó y vio la hora. 1:30AM. No era para menos sentir ese sueño.

En muy poco tiempo quedo atrapado en un sueño profundo.

No podía mas, no podía mantener un segundo mas cerrados los ojos, por más que intentaba descansar cinco minutos más. Aunque su cuerpo se lo implorara, su mente no accedía. Se canso de estar discutiendo mentalmente si se pararía de la cama o no. Decidió parase. Comenzó por quitarse las cobijas pesadamente, de ahí se paro de dirigió a su closet del cual saco una toalla blanca y sus sandalias.

Suspiro

Se dirigió al baño con la toalla en mano, como odiaba eso, que por más que se sintiera cansado o agotado siempre se despertaba a las cinco de la mañana. Y si no se levantaba un horrible dolor de cabeza le daba. Por fin llego a la regadera y la abrió. Regularizo el agua hasta que estuviera tibia. A pesar de que su ducha fuera rápida, el la disfrutaba a su modo, podía sentir las gotas cayendo sobre su espalda dando un masaje muy relajante aunque fuera de pocos segundos. El vapor calentado el baño y el suave jabón aromatizando cada poro de su cuerpo. En diez minutos ya estaba terminado de bañar. Salio con la toalla enredada en la cintura y, se dirigió hacia su closet donde ahí tenia un guardarropas inmenso. Tenía desde unos simple pants y ropa deportiva, hasta unos trajes muy elegantes y de marca.

Eligio ponerse una ropa casual que consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa blanca rayada con un color azul turquesa, unos zapatos negros y una chamarra negra.

Sonrió. Recordó que a cierta persona le gustaba esa combinación, la agarro sin duda alguna y se vistió. En unos cuantos minutos ya estaba vestido, se vio en su tocador. Vio su cabello y recordó aquella incomoda frase: _¿Te he dicho que tu cabello es suave y brillante?...Pues si lo es…_ ¡Rayos! Como le molestaba eso. En fin solo agarro un pequeña porción de gel y se lo esparció por todo su cabello haciendo que todo quedara en su lugar. Agarro su dichosa banda que llevaba en la frente, más que una moda, para el era su estilo. Se la coloco.

Al ver que ya estaba listo se dispuso a ir a su cocina no sin antes llevar su celular con el. Vio la hora apenas eran las 5:45 faltaban dos largas horas. En las cuales aprovecho en hacer un rico desayuno que consistía en unos hotcakes y un jugo de naranja, a la par iba estudiando todo lo que le faltaba.

Ya era hora de salir para la universidad, eran las 7:20 vio en su celular. Decidió recoger sus cosas y acomodar su horario, vaya si que había estudiado, todo había quedado claro. Desde el concepto más básico, hasta las practicas y ejercicios mas difíciles.

Agarro sus llaves, salio de su departamento y se dirigió hacia su "nada lujoso" –según el- Civic SI blanco subió, y se puso en marcha. Viajo aproximadamente 20 minutos para llegar a su gran universidad la cual era una de las mejores, si no es que la mejor, tenia títulos tanto como nacionales e internacionales.

Esta universidad era _Tokyo Metropolitan University__._ En esta universidad iban los más ricos y los más capaces. No aceptaban a cualquiera. Su construcción era inmensa y lujosa. Hacia poco que la habían inaugurado Neji, era la tercera generación. El estaba en la carrera de Economía y Administración de empresas.

Por fin, había llegado al estacionamiento, el lugar donde el siempre le gustaba –Ni muy lejos ni muy cerca- estaba libre, ya que siempre llegaba temprano. Abrió la cajuela automática y se dispuso a bajar su maleta de ropa, de esa semana junto con su laptop. Se dirigió a paso normal hacia la Universidad. Se dirigió a la zona de las habitaciones la cual estaba hasta al fondo. En ese tramo de camino no mas de 20 chicas y 10 chicos lo saludaron, esa era su otra razón por que la cual siempre le gustaba llegar temprano, no le gustaba encontrarse ni saludar a mas de 10 personas en un lapso de 500mts y aun le faltaban 200mts y solo para entrar a la zona de habitación para chicos. Al fin había llegado a su cuarto, a su privacidad y aun le daba tiempo de acomodar sus cosas. También agradeció no hacerse topado con Akemi, no había rastro de ella. Suspiro aliviado.

Busco la llave de su habitación en su bolsillo de pantalón, la encontró y se dispuso a abrir la puerta entro calmado como siempre. Algo llamo su atención, la puerta se había cerrado sola, sorprendido volteo rápidamente. Se encontró con Akemi. Ella la había cerrado.

-Akemi ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto exaltado y molesto. Como odiaba y le molestaba que se metieran a su habitación -¿Cómo entraste? –Pregunto irritado

-Maldición Neji…mírame aquí estoy- se señalo así misma -¿Qué no me vez lo sexy que me vestí solo para ti? –Reclamo. Empezó a caminar sensualmente hacia su victima. -¿Acaso no te gusto? Todos mueren por mí y me piden una noche conmigo. En cambio tú no me la tienes que pedir.

-Akemi, basta por favor. –dijo molesto y harto de la situación –Se que eres muy bella, despampanante pero, no me gusta que se insinúen, tu vales mucho no te rebajes a rogarme, no quiero hacerte un desplante.

-Neji…-Dijo sorprendida.

-Unos mini-shorts de mezclilla pegados con un top negro y unas zapatillas no me van a convencer, tengo examen a la próxima hora…sal de mi habitación.

-Bueno tal vez esto te convenza –Se quito el top negro y el short quedando en sexy y miniatura lencería negra. –Ahora que dices ¿No es suficiente? Tengo mas aun –Le hablo con voz sensual. Ya había llegado cerca de el. Gimiendo en su oído y diciéndole cosas pervertidas. Ella se pego aun mas haciendo que el sintiera sus partes intimas. Rozando centímetro a centímetro.

Era suficiente el era serio, educado y hasta cierto punto frío pero, también era un hombre, sentía pasión, ella hizo que saliera su lado pasional, el cual quería probar desde hace tiempo.

Empezó acariciando la espalda de ella y mordiendo sus hombros, le quito la estorbosa parte del sostén saliendo a flote sus atributos femeninos, el como cualquier hombre haría se lanzo directo a saborear sus deliciosos pechos. Ella solo disfrutaba de aquel deseo carnal quitándole su camisa rápidamente para poder tocarlo a el, sentir su cuerpo, para ella eso era su necesidad.

Rápidamente Neji la alzo en brazos y la recostó en la cama, subió encima de ella para poder observarla mejor. Acto seguido se quito su pantalón dando a lucir sus bien formadas piernas.

Los dos aun seguían en ropa interior saboreado los labios de cada quien haciéndose desear.

Ella se levanto durante unos segundos haciendo movimientos sensuales.

Neji solo observaba atónito de lo que ocurría, observaba con atención su cabello rubio ondulado, sus brazos tan finos y delgados, su bien formado cuerpo, sus grandes pechos. Bajo un poco mas la mirada ahí se encontró algo interesante, un bien formado trasero con una sexy tanga. ¡Dios!

-¿Te gusta Neji? –Dijo con voz sexy y esos ojos azules intensos clavados en el.

-Si…

La pasión era ya mucha, el éxtasis ya estaba en el punto exacto. No podía soportarlo ya era momento de entrar en ella.

-¿Estas lista? –le pregunto con voz agitada

-Si –ella sabía exactamente para que.

Su boca bajo desde su cuello, fue besando cada centímetro hasta llegar a su pecho.

Ella sintió un poco de dolor, sabia que estaba adentro, se empezó a mover sutilmente para que el lo disfrutara.

Solo se podían escuchar palabras de placer y quejidos los cuales provenían de los dos, no tomaban en cuenta nada, a nadie ni a cualquier posibilidad que pudiesen imaginar, solo lograron centrar atención en algo cuando se escucho el sonido de la puerta azotar contra la pared.

-Neji por que no abrías la…oh…-

- ¡Ayame!-exclamo consternado por la situación en la cual se encontraba envuelto en ese momento.

-Neji yo… lo siento…- dijo antes de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo.

- Déjala, ella tiene la culpa, ¿Qué modales son esos de entrar sin tocar?-Dijo Akemi al ver que Neji se revolvía para escapar de ella.

-No…-dijo el, molesto por el cinismo de la chica que tenia entre los brazos, saliendo de las cobijas- No se que es lo que estoy haciendo, vístete y vete – dijo vistiéndose de nuevo, sintiendo que aquel había sido el error mas grande de su vida.

–Pero Neji…

–Te digo que te vayas, tengo examen y no lo voy a echar a perder solo por ti – Le contesto molesto antes de que ella pudiera argumentar nada mas.

– ¡Ruaurg! –Fue lo único que pudo escucharse de los labios de Akemi al salir de las sabanas, vestirse y largarse de ahí echando pestes a todo el mundo.

Salio corriendo atrás de ella lo más rápido que pudo, buscándola con la mirada confundida y consternada para explicarle lo que había visto y lo que había pasado. Sin fijarse en nada ni en nadie provoco un accidente con un estudiante que llevaba un buen papeleo cargando. Choco contra el, todas las hojas que traían cayeron alrededor del suelo. Confundido el chico se levanto y alzo la mano para reclamar a Neji quien de nueva cuenta estaba de pie preparado para seguir persiguiéndola.

-¡Neji! Vuelve acá. –Le reclamo

-Lo siento –Se disculpo tomando de nuevo su camino. Su mirada empezó a buscar de nueva cuenta a esa chica, pero solo se encontró con el pasillo vació y los muchos papelitos desparramados en el suelo. Parpadeo un par de veces se dio cuenta que ya era tarde al oír la chicharra. Rápidamente corrió lo más que pudo a su habitación para recoger sus cosas necesarias para el examen. Al fin había llegado al aula la cual se aplicaría el examen, solo rogó que no fuese tarde antes de abrir la puerta. La abrió y suspiro que apenas había llegado.

-SR. Hyuga –pase por favor. –Respondió el profesor que aplicaría el examen, al ver que Neji lo miraba con ojos desorbitados y con dudas.

-Gracias –resoplo y se fue a su pupitre. Examino con la mirada, no la veía por ningún lado. -«Ayame» -pensó.

Vio el reloj de pared que estaba en el salón faltaban dos minutos. « ¡Apresúrate!».

-Bien jóvenes, se termino el tiempo de espera pasare lista a los que estén presentes –Agarro un fólder el cual tenia varios papeles, el supuso que eran las listas. –Neji Hyuga- pronuncio con voz firme.

-Aquí –dijo alzando la mano

-Ayame Yukino – El profesor espero una respuesta –Ayame Yukino –El silencio por respuesta se dio cuenta de que no estaba, alzo la mirada para confirmarlo. Siguió con los nombres. –Listo jóvenes ustedes fueron citados para presentar este examen de beca. Ya saben las reglas –Empezó a repartir los exámenes a cada uno –así que comiencen y suerte.

Neji enfoco su mirada en el examen coloco sus datos, de ahí leyó las indicaciones y empezó no sin antes dar un vistazo por la ventana.

Pasaron dos horas, el examen estaba preescrito para tres llevaba buen avance pero, también estaba agotado, decidió quitar un rato la vista de su examen y examino a los que estaban a su alrededor. Veía diferentes caras, unas de preocupación y de estrés «Tal vez no pueden» -supuso, unas mas un tanto tranquilas y otras viendo para todos los lados a ver que podían pillar –le dio gracia. Decidió continuar.

Por fin estaba en la ultima pregunta la empezó a leer era muy extraña. La repaso una y otra vez. «Poco usual…» -pensó sorprendido. Puso la punta de su pluma en la línea de respuesta, pero se dio cuenta que no tenia respuesta para esta pregunta, se sorprendió aun mas. El todo lo sabia de ese examen, sin duda alguna respondió todas pero esta le hacia dudar mucho.

« ¿Por qué quieres la beca y por qué esta carrera?» -Volvió a leerla

-¿Por qué quieres la beca? –susurro. De seguro muchos les pondrían por que no tengo los medios necesarios para seguir estudiando…o cosas así, pero el tenia todo el dinero que podía desear. No había necesidad de beca. Su vista se enfoco a la segunda parte de la pregunta.

-¿Y por qué quieres esta carrera? –susurro una vez mas. Realmente el siempre quiso ser ingeniero automotriz siempre le había llamado la atención eso o tal vez ingeniero en sistemas operativos pero esa seria su ultima opción…

"_Realmente yo no necesito la beca, yo solo presente este examen para saber mis habilidades y capacidades que tengo, esta carrera la quiero para dirigir y ayudar a la empresa de mi tío" _

Lo termino y lo reviso rápidamente para ver que no le faltara ninguna respuesta. Termino de todo y llamo la atención del profesor dirigiéndose a el, se lo entrego. El profesor sorprendido alzo la vista y lo vio.

-No esperaba menos de usted Sr. Hyuga –Hojeo rápidamente las hojas –Fue el primero que termino, bien suerte para su beca.

El solo le dirigió media sonrisa y se retiro del salón.

«Ayame» Ese nombre le cruzo por la mente « ¿Por qué no hiciste el examen? Tu lo necesitabas mas que yo» Decidió buscarle, fue al comedor de la gran escuela, a los salones, dormitorios… a todas partes del Campus, jamás la encontró. Recordó un lugar que no había buscado. Había un pequeño jardín por el estacionamiento a ella siempre le gustaba ir allá cuando estaba muy estresada, o cosas similares.

¡Bingo! La encontró ahí sentada y recargada en un árbol abrazando sus piernas. Su mirada se transformo en confusión nunca la había visto así.

«Tal vez fue por lo de… »No quiso sacar expectativas apresuradas, decidió ir a averiguar –Ayame… ¿Por qué no fuiste al examen? Tú lo querías más que nada en este mundo, para ayudar a tu familia….

Levanto la cara y lo vio a los ojos fijamente tratando de controlar la rabia que sentía por la hipocresía y la falta de escrúpulos que había en ese momento.

-Hmp me sorprende que tu Neji Hyuga "el gran genio" –Acentuó con los dedos des comillas –no sepa que es lo que hizo…- se volteo molesta –Vete de aquí no necesito de tus lamentos….

-Ósea que si era por lo que viste con Akemi….Te pusiste celosa

-¡Ja! ¿Enserio crees que estoy celosa de una arrastrada? Pues fíjate que no… no me importas, es tu vida haz lo que quieras.

-Si tienes razón…-Se recargo en un árbol que estaba a lado de donde estaba sentada ella –Esperare hasta que me digas que pasa contigo, no es por eso que estas así…es algo mas, por eso me fuiste a buscar a mi cuarto y ¿Por qué no presentaste el examen?.

-Bueno como quieras sigue esperando…ya se que no te importo…-

Pasaron dos horas largamente solo veían a las personas hiendo y viniendo, viéndolos curiosamente. Ella se entretenía tocando y arrancando el pasto sin argumentar nada, el podía estar así horas sin hacer nada, es mas le gustaba la tranquilidad, solo meditaba.

Lo vio de reojo que tenia los ojos cerrados lo contemplo, vaya al parecer si iba a cumplir lo que dijo, sonrió. Temblaron sus labios.

-Mi madre enfermo muy fuerte –suspiro largamente –la tuve que llevar al hospital me dijeron que estaba estable, solo quedaría en observación. Yo no me quería ir de ahí…pero ella me dijo que estaría bien que presentara mi examen…-Sus ojos se volvían de cristal –y yo de tonta le obedecí, y hoy cuando llegue a la escuela me avisaron que estaba muy mal…Ella estaba muriendo… ¡Quería tu ayuda! Y que me encuentro… ¡UNOS ESTUPIDOS TENIENDO SEXO!

Rápidamente Neji se agacho y le tapo la boca sonriendo nerviosamente a los que lo veían sorprendidos al escuchar ese comentario.

-Ayame...eso se dice a discreción no lo tienes que andar divulgándolo gracias. –Le quito la mano de la boca –aunque igual me lo merecía…-se sentó aun lado de ella –Respecto a lo de tu madre, ella es una mujer fuerte…saldrá bien y si no sale de esta, no te debes de poner mal, ya que es el ciclo de la vida, todos morimos.

-Neji… -lo vio sorprendida al ver que por lo menos trataba de ser mas humano que otras veces –Lo siento por gritar así…pero enserio me hiciste enojar, tu me pides muchas veces que sea sincera, cuando tu no lo eres. Te engañas a ti mismo. Y cuando lo haces hieres a las demás personas –Se oprimió el pecho –Aquí en el corazón.

Le miro sorprendido de lo que hablaba no sabia a que se refería, bueno tal vez si, pero no estaba seguro del todo -¿De que hablas?

Ella lo vio con la mirada segura de si misma, con un poco de resentimiento talvez –Recuerdo cuando en primer año de universidad fuimos novios…estuvimos no mas de medio año juntos, tal vez solo querías cubrir ese hueco conmigo, pero sabias que no funcionaria, aun así lo hiciste. Cuando te hice la pregunta que si me amabas tu me respondiste que no que en realidad amabas a otra mujer. –Suspiro largamente –Yo…pensaba que me habías engañado, después me explicaste que jamás engañarías a alguien, simplemente era un amor pasado el cual no podías olvidar. Y estoy segura que aun no lo puedes olvidar…

-Lo se, todo lo que has dicho es cierto, lo que viste no fue amor si no solo pura lujuria enfermiza, solamente con una persona hice el amor. Y ella fue Tenten. He estado cometiendo últimamente errores fatales…no se que es lo que me pasa…-Se tallo los ojos –La corrí de mi cuarto ella lo provoco todo.

Lo abrazo fuertemente con toda la calidez que tenia en ese momento.

El se sentía conmocionado de la situación, no sabia que hacer si abrazarla, quitarla de ahí…pero algo le decía que la abrazara, al fin y al cabo era su mejor amiga, jamás lo había dejado solo. Ahora el no la tenia que dejar sola.

-Gracias…-Le dijo como pudo. Ella solo sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Neji-kun! –Llamo una voz chillona que llamo la atención de los dos amigos -¡No te quieres acostar conmigo pero si con esa muerta de hambre! –Respondió groseramente al ver a los dos abrazados.

-Baja tu tono de voz a ella, no le gritas –Sonó tranquilo pero, las dos sabían cual enojado estaba ya que su tono era mucho mas frió que de costumbre. –Preferiría acostarme 100 veces con ella, que contigo. A ella la aprecio demasiado, a ti ni siquiera te quiero. Asi que vete de mi vista en este instante.

Sin decir una sola palabra se fue

-Neji…pero es tu novia… ¡No tenias por que hacer eso!

-Pero tu eres mi amiga, es mas ya no era mi novia, ven vamos a ver si te pueden aplicar de nuevo el examen…hablare con los directivos y…por cierto fui honesto en mi examen

-¿Honesto? Pero si tú nunca copias…

-Hubo una pregunta que decía el porque de la carrera y la beca…y yo respondí que para ayudar a mi tío con su empresa y mostrar mis habilidades.

-Vaya después de todo si eres honesto –hecho a reír cual si fuera una niña chiquita y se dirigieron dentro de los salones donde ella iría por otra oportunidad para su examen.

Bueno otro capitulo mas jejejeje no fue tan largo, como el otro ya que si le escribía la otra parte seria muy demasiado XD largo. Esta vez fue un poco de la vida de Neji y vaya si que también tiene conflictos (¡Akemi! Odio a esa niña mimada) XD

Lo siento por tardar tanto es que en realidad se me había secado mi cerebro -.-" ¡lo se es pésimo! Bueno espero que les haya gustado, y gracias por todos sus comentarios los aprecio demasiado y que viva el NejiTen!!! n_n

Ss


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kisimoto yo solo los utilizo para mi satisfaccion personal.**_

_¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Trayendosle aqui el siguiente capitulo de esta historia (Su historia) jejejeje en fin solo hago esta pequeña nota de autor para aclarar unos detalles en este 3° cap._

_------Primero que nada y el mas confictuoso XD seria el de NaruSaku....Lo se, lo se a muchas personas no les gusta esta pareja, realmente lo se, pero en verdad no le tome mucha importancia a esta pareja, ea, aqui la explicacion._

_La verdad a mi me da igual si es NaruHina, NaruSaku, SasuSaku. Realmente no me molesta ninguna de estas parejas, soy neutral con cualquiera de ellas (INNER: Si claro pq te obsecionas con el NejiTen)_

_u_U En fin, lo que queria aclarar, es que no la puse por que me gustara mas, si no por que ehm es dedicado a una amiga llamada Lenny, es que ella es tan parecida a Sakura y bueno su novio, osea mi mejor amigo es tan parecido a Naruto, que bueno se me ocurrio hacerlo asi. No es por otra cosa. Sinceramente mil disculpas si los he incomiodado con esta pareja, es solo que no estoy pensando en ellos como NaruSaku si no como Fer y Lenn jajaja suena raro pero si asi es. Eh, tambien les queria comentar que si no les gusta esa pareja, se pueden saltar pequeños detalles, realmente no importan y no tratare de ponerla mucho, ya que mi principal objetivo es el hermoso NejiTen. Bueno dada esta explicacion sigo con la siguiente! XDD._

---Kankuro, este es un mundo muy alternativo, en el cual puede hacer uno lo que quiera, jejeje, en fin en esta historia Kankuro y Temari no son hermanos, no se conocen, nada que ver XDDD jajajaja...!! Ok ok ok

Dada estas explicaciones me voy disfruten el Tercer capi y espero que sea de su agrado (En lo personal es el Cap que mas me ha gustado)

n_n....

* * *

**Un dia estresante **

**Segunda Parte**

"_Podría sonar casi imposible, pareciera como si las siete veces que he pasado de bajo de una escalera, las tres veces que me había atravesado con un gato negro y otras veinte cosas mas de mala suert__e equivaliendo aproximadamente 90 años de desgracia, hubieran aparecido ese día"_

Si eso es lo que pensaría cualquiera o tal vez solo ella, después de un largo y agotador día en la escuela. Lo de largo bueno eso se podía considerar, pero realmente a veces esa chica era un tanto exagerada. Ya que en ese largo eran 6 horas las cuales constaban de: Exámenes de última hora, regaños injustos, olvidos de tarea, mal humor y un doloroso retardo, que casi la dejaba sin derecho para el examen de esa materia…en fin todo absolutamente todo lo negativo se enfocaba en ella. Bueno tal vez después de todo no exageraba.

Suspiro largamente, al mismo tiempo que contemplaba la jardinera en las afueras de la escuela en la cual estaba sentada.

-¡Tenten! –Ese grito si que le había roto el tímpano y sacado de su embrollosa mente.

-¿¡Que!? –Volteo un tanto frustrada y fastidiada

-¡Oye tranquila! –La trato de calmar –No tengo la culpa que hoy hayas tenido un mal día. –replico al ver los gestos de la morena.

-Ehm…yo –de alguna forma sabía que tenía razón pero -… ¡Yo no lo desee esto! ¿Si? –Al igual que cualquier chica enojada no le gustaba que le dijeran sus verdades –Y déjame decirte algo… ¡Yo no estoy enojada! –Suspiro –no solo hoy tengo un mal día, también lo tuve ayer. Temari por favor déjame sola.

Frunció el ceño al ver la negatividad de ella –No me voy a ir…no te voy a dejar sola en este estado, mírate eres todo un desastre.

La volteo a ver, con un gesto extraño y la analizo.

Si esa chica llamada Temari era su amiga, esa hermosa rubia.

Sonrió para ella, de alguna manera le gustaba tener como amiga a esa chica tan singular, podría ser de lo mas escandalosa y problemática como cierto chico le decía, pero solo eso se comparaba con la belleza. Si ella era bella como nadie. Después de todo era de descendencia extranjera. Se podía deducir a simple vista, sus ojos color esmeralda…bueno ella no sabia muy bien si eran esmeraldas o azules ya que era una combinación extraña y exótica, pero a la vez hermosa y extravagante. Su cabello era rubio como el de ninguno y aparte ese curioso peinado de cuatro coletas. No olvidemos su presencia, no por nada era una de las chicas más cotizadas y populares.

-¿Qué de que te ríes? ¿Por qué me miras así? –la cuestiono

-Nada, es solo que me gusta que seas mi amiga.

-Si…

-Maldito, día el de ayer, me fue más que mal, y hoy… -Estaba al borde de la histeria. -¡Ahhh! Quisiera no contárselo a nadie…-Susurro, pero Temari la pudo escuchar.

Parpadeo un par de veces no lo podía asimilar.

-¿Cómo? ¿No me lo querías decir?… -clavo sus ojos de color en los de ella, abrió un poco la boca para articular algo y tomo un poco de aire -¡Yo soy tu mejor amiga! ¿Por qué no me lo querías decir? –se sintió ofendida al pensar que ella le había guardado un secreto.

-Temari…-le tapo la boca –no te había dicho por que era un tanto delicado. –la dejo hablar

-Oh vaya eso cambia las cosas y bien ¿De que se trata? –cuestiono intrigada al ver la cara de la castaña convertida en confusión y melancolía.

-Es sobre –Dudo en decirlo durante un momento –Kankuro –suspiro

-¿Kankuro? –Parpadeo un par de veces tratando de recordar quien era ese tal Kankuro…-¿Tu prometido?...Vaya, hace mucho que no hablas de el…-Comento intrigada

-Si…bueno…directo al grano. Ayer hablamos por teléfono y tuvimos una discusión, nos quedamos de ver en el Rock´s Street para hablar ahí. El tenía algo importante que decirme y yo también. Mis planes: Cortarlo y terminar mi carrera. Sus planes: Pedirme matrimonio –Masajeo su cuello tratando de eliminar toda la tensión que se había ocasionado al recordar el día de ayer –Y tal vez acostarse conmigo…

Temari la vio fijamente, tratando de entender la situación de su amiga, tratando de acomodar las piezas del rompecabezas, analizando todo lo que le había dicho, examinando sus gestos y movimientos. –La propuesta de el ganó – susurro, casi para ella misma, pero tan alto para que ella la pudiera escuchar.

-Si Temari, el gano. –Afirmo lo que la amiga había dicho. –En el matrimonio, y en el sexo…-Agacho la cabeza, mas que apenada se sentía asqueada al decir eso, recordaba escenas que no quería recordar, que su mente por mas que trataba de bloquearlas, simplemente no podía.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué rayos aceptaste!? Era sencillo solo un no, mira en lo que te has metido. –No sabia que hacer, si regañarla o que… Apachurro sus puños, lo que menos soportaba ella es que le hicieran daño a la gente que realmente apreciaba y Tenten significaba mas que una amiga para ella, tal vez una hermana. Estaba muy sorprendida no terminaba de comprender todo aquello, apenas lo estaba digiriendo, procesando o como le quieran llamar. Por primera vez esa chica lista y popular, la cual tenía respuesta ó una solución para todo, no tenía NADA, la había dejado en blanco. Y Tenten sabía cual malo era eso.

-Lo se Temari, lo se…pero no pude hacer nada, sin querer acepte. –Con los dedos, pulgar e índice tallo sus ojos. Le ardían por estar al borde del llanto. -¿Pero entonces que quieres que haga? Que diga "No acepto" el mismo día de la boda.

-Pues…-de nuevo sin palabras -¿Por qué lo aceptaste? –No pudo salir de esa pregunta, la cual ya la había hecho dos veces.

Dudo un momento –No…encontré otra opción en ese momento. ¡Entiende Temari! Si no me caso en este momento JAMAS me casare ¡Ah! –Trato de responderle, pero ni a ella ni a su amiga le convencía esa respuesta, no era tan lógica ni tan grata.

-Pero ni siquiera le amas…-Le replico.

-Claro que si…-Empezó a dudar de sus propias palabras.

-Tenten se lo que sientes por él, es solo aprecio…solo es eso.

Se quedo sin comentarios, cualquier respuesta que diera, sabía que podía tener una contradicción de parte de ella. Trato de encontrar una contradicción de la cual no pudo salir de «Le diré que no el día de la boda» Pero ella sabía perfectamente que si no tenía el valor de decírselo ahora, menos el día de su boda.

-Tenten –Interrumpió el silencio incomodo que había -cambiando de tema…-un sonrojo se hizo presente en las mejillas de la rubia. -¿Se protegieron? Es decir ¿Usaron un método anticonceptivo?

-No…-abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo, se le había olvidado por completo ir por las pastillas –de hecho –vio su celular –ya me tengo que ir. Pasare por eso y de ahí iré al Rock´s Street, me quede de ver ahí con alguien. –Agarro su mochila rápidamente y se despidió de Temari, su gran amiga. Al irse le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento por escucharla y aconsejarla.

Vio de nueva cuenta su reloj nerviosamente – «_No puede ser…Naruto ya debería de estarme esperando_» -Pensó preocupada y tensionada, recordándole que su pésimo día no había terminado.

Bajo del bus como pudo, ya que este al igual que el tráfico estaba ATASCADO si esa es la palabra correcta. Camino aproximadamente durante 20 minutos no sin antes pasar a una farmacia donde compro las pastillas y un agua.

Caminaba lo más rápido posible, ella podría jurar y asegurar que Naruto estaría al borde de la histeria si no llegaba pronto. También podía jurar que lo estaba viendo, que realmente lucia molesto y escuchando: _« ¡TENTEN LLEGAS 40 MINUTOS TARDE! YO AQUÍ ESPERANDOTE»_

¡Pero no! ¡Esta vez no! Parpadeo un par de veces, al ver que la realidad no concordaba con su imaginación.

Si, definitivamente ahí estaba Naruto, pero lo que no concordaba era su cara llena de enojo y frustración. En cambio era una cara llena de alegría, con unos ojos que estaban llenos de luz, y una sonrisa…Dejémoslo que era la más grande que había visto en todo el mundo, bueno hasta ahorita.

Parpadeo un par de veces más. Bien, ya había superado esa faceta de ver a Naruto feliz en vez de enojado. Ahora lo que no concordaba era: «_ ¡TENTEN LLEGAS 40 MINUTOS TARDE! YO AQUÍ ESPERANDOTE» _-Lo que escuchaba en su mente.

-¡Hola Tenten! –Lo que decía con tanta amabilidad y con un gran abrazo.

-Naruto…-le susurro -¡Naruto! –Y le correspondió el abrazo tan efusivo con otro igual.

-Vaya pensé que estarías molesto –se separo de él. –por llegar cuarenta minutos tarde. –Un sonrojo se hizo presente.

-¿Enojado? Si lo que más ansiaba el día de hoy era verte…Oh pero venga, venga, ya tengo apartada la mesita. Vamos.

La llevo jaloneándola de la mano para que lo siguiera. –Listo aquí es…la aparte afuera, así disfrutaremos del aire fresco y para que no nos dé el sol, la pedí con sombrilla. ¿No hay ningún problema?

-¡Claro que no!

-Venga toma asiento

Afirmo con la cabeza y tomo asiento lentamente, como si trajera mucha pesadez.

-¿Desean pedir algo? –Les pregunto la mesera muy amablemente. –La especialidad de la casa es cuernitos.

-Yo una orden de cuernitos por favor y un té helado

-Apuntado –Lo anoto en su pequeña libretita.

-¡Yo ramen! –Grito Naruto –Y agua de…-Observo el menú que estaba en la mesa –Agua de piña no invitada.

-¿Disculpe? –Pregunto la mesera muy desorbitada.

-Agua de piña no invitada…

-¿Qué no fue invitada? -Dudosa comento. -¿Es una broma? –Comento un tanto irritada al no pedir una cosa lógica o por lo menos entendible.

-No señorita…el lo que quiso decir es piña colada. –Interrumpió antes que la mesera explotara en furia y enojo.

De nueva cuenta la mesera tenía su mirada desorbitada y confusión –JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –Una carcajada muy llamativa provenía de la mesera y junto con la de ella la de Naruto –Muy buena broma joven, ahorita le traigo su "agua de piña no invitada" y sus cuernitos. Se fue de la mesita susurrando la pequeña "broma".

-Jajajaja- Hecho a reír cual si fuera un niño pequeño. –Buena esa ¿No?

-Si…-aclaro su garganta. –Y cuéntame Naaaaaaaarutillo ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Qué has hecho de tu vida?

-Pues…

Empezaron hablar de recuerdos cuando eran más, jóvenes donde nada les preocupaba, donde todas las penas se olvidaban con risas y todos los exámenes reprobados se alivianaban con un poco mas de estudio y una buena fiesta después. Cuando se "perdían" en todas partes jugando y haciendo bromas. Esos sí que eran buenos tiempos, eso sí era vida.

-Jajajaja- Reía estruendosamente, al punto que le dolía el estomago de tanta risa –Si, si recuerdo eso…-casi no podía hablar –Cuando te vimos desnudo…

No dejaban de reír al recordar cada una de las cosas, había comentarios de lo que pensaban en eso entonces, de lo que hubieran hecho si estuvieran haciendo eso a los 20 años, también hablaron de sus penas pasadas. De cuanto se extrañaban al no verse. De todo, absolutamente de todo sin omitir algún detalle en lo absoluto.

Ya…-suspiro para poderse controlar un poco y no perder la cordura más de lo que ya lo había hecho –Y bien…quiero seguir dándote buenas noticias, me encanta cuando sonríes.

-Aquí llego su orden…-Interrumpió la mesera –Los cuernitos y el té frio, ramen y su agua especial de piña no invitada joven. –Hecho a reír un poco –Disfrútenlo.

-Gracias - los dos respondieron unísonos

-Ah sí Naruto y me decías ¿Qué…? –Cuestiono al mismo tiempo que daba una gran mordida a su antojadizo y rico cuernito

-Ah cierto, que te seguiré dando buenas noticias…mira esto…-Saco de su pantalón una hoja doblada en muchos pedacitos y se la entrego muy emocionado .Toma –se la dio en la mano.

-Si gracias –La empezó a desdoblar rápidamente, las ansias se la comían y junto con las ansias la curiosidad era infinita, su mente no se dejaba de preguntar a cada rato: _« ¿Qué será?»_ Esa simple pregunta es la que rodeaba su cabeza en cada desdobles que daba. Al fin lo había desdoblado todo. Dirigió rápidamente su vista hacia las letras negras que resaltaban mas, veía muchos códigos y muchos nombres muy extraños. Lo único que comprendió fue lo que salió de sus labios –Positivo…- Frunció el ceño y volteo la hoja –Sakura Haruno -enfocó su vista en las letras de más abajo _-«Examen de embarazo» -_leyó.

Una sonrisa más que grande había aparecido mágicamente de sus labios y una mirada llena de picardía, sorpresa y felicidad se encontraban ahí justamente en la cara de ella.

-Sakura…Sa-Sakura esta… ¡Vas hacer papa! –Lo abrazo como pudo -¡¡Felicidades!! ¿Cómo le llamaran? ¿Es niña o niño?

-Tenten…

-¿Saben cómo va ser su cuna? ¿Qué ropa le compraran? ¿Quiénes van hacer los padrinos?

-Tenten…

-¿Saben cómo criarlo? Porque yo sé perfectamente que hay que hacer…mira aquí…

-¡TENTEN! –grito para llamar su atención e interrumpirla después de todo el cuestionario acusatorio hecho de parte de ella.

-¿Qué? –Contesto un tanto molesta al ver sus ilusiones destruidas.

-Sakura no lo sabe

-¿Cómo? O sea ¿Cómo?

-Si…sospecha pero no sabe…yo…los mande hacer en…secreto…digámoslo así. –Aclaro su garganta – Así que le daré la sorpresa de MI HIJO y también, bueno esta es la ayuda que quería contigo… ¿Cómo pedirle matrimonio? Realmente quiero algo serio…quiero formar una familia.

-Vaya…Entonces…-hecho a reír un poco y comió lo que le sobraba de su platillo. Y empezó a analizar. Por consecuente su mente se pregunto: _« ¿Cómo me gustaría que me pidieran matrimonio?»_ De sus labios apareció una sonrisa y sus mejillas un tanto rojas. Se recargo en su mano y vio hacia el cielo. –A mi me gustaría en una velada, el día menos esperado, tal vez a la luz de la luna…que se vieran las estrellas luminosas y el cielo despejado, ahí en la hora exacta, cuando menos lo esperara, que me mostraran el anillo con una gran sonrisa y diciendo con los ojos iluminados de la emoción "¿Quieres ser mi esposa?". Al yo decir sí que me diera uno de los besos más dulces…y cariñosos. Eso sería perfecto.

-Vaya… ¡Si eso! Eso es.

-Gracias Tenten…-sonriendo y de un bocado acabo casi con todo su ramen que había en el plato. -¿Tenten? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué de repente…? No, no llores

Se paró de su asiento de donde estaba para irla abrazar. ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué lloras?

-No no es nada, disculpa –Trato de excusarse –Es solo que ayer y hoy no fueron mis días…y tal vez ya nunca-susurro.

-No digas eso, no hay nada que no tenga solución –Le seco las lagrimas que se habían colado por las mejillas de ella. -¿Qué paso? Sabes que conmigo puedes contar SIEMPRE. –Terminado de decir eso en un gesto noble y de amistad le dio un beso en la frente.

-Gracias Naruto…gracias…-Se seco los rastros de lágrimas y suspiro. –Ayer, acepte un compromiso, una propuesta de matrimonio. –Apachurro sus ojos lo más que puso para que no salieran de nuevo esas lágrimas. –Yo no quería, en verdad no quería, pero no tuve otra opción. Lo acepte.

-Bueno…eso tiene solución…y ¿Quién es el "prometido"?

-De seguro abras escuchado su nombre en algún lugar. –Tomo un poco de té helado antes de continuar -Kankuro…Kankuro Hiro.

-¿QUÉ? ¡EL FAMOSO EMPRESARIO! ¿EL QUE SALE EN REVISTAS COMO UNO DE LOS MEJORES EMPRESARIOS DE…DE…LA NACIÓN? –No podía dejar de sorprenderse al oír tal nombre ¿Su amiga comprometido con ese tal…Kankuro Hiro?

-Si…ese es…-suspiro

-Tenten…y ¿Por qué no te quieres casar? Es decir tienes una mina de oro… ¡y muchas cosas eres casi millonaria! Te trataría mejor que a una reina.

-Sí pero peor que una zorra…-Comento molesta

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo? ¡NO CREEAS PORQUE SEA UN EMPRESARIO NO VA A CONOCER A PUÑO DERECHO Y A PUÑO IZQUIERDO!

-Es un poco penoso…-Saco de su bolsa el empaque de las pastillas a lo cual Naruto comprendió el significado de eso.

-¿Te obligo?

-Bueno hubiera sido eso…-Agacho la cabeza, de nuevo esa sensación de asco dentro de ella. –Al terminar, no fui más que para él una perra…

-Maldito…-Se pudo escuchar a leguas el rencor que le tenía en ese momento. –No te cases, puede ser el error más grande que puedas cometer.

-No tuve el valor para decirle que no a la boda, tú crees que después lo tenga…eso es absurdo, no soy segura ¡Esa es mi debilidad! –Se reprochaba en voz alta -gracias a esa maldita debilidad mi vida esta arruinada, mi carrera, MI SUEÑO se acabo. No quiere que siga estudiando todo por su estúpida boda.

-Te ayudare, eso tenlo por seguro. –La vio fijamente, como si en verdad pudiera cambiar el curso del mundo. –No sé de qué forma pero lo hare. Es una promesa. –Junto con esa mirada de infinita seguridad y una sonrisa confiada, un dedo pulgar se alzo, mostrando así una victoria segura.

-Gracias…en serio…-sonrió. Agradeció tenerlo como amigo

-Bien…-Se dirigió a la silla donde estaba sentado –Pondremos fin a este mal día con una buena noticia más. Tenten alzo la mirada sorprendida.

-¿De qué se trata ahora?

-Toma –Esta vez fue un pequeño sobre con colores llamativos que salió de su bolsa. Se lo entrego.

-¿Qué es?

-Léelo.

-Una fiesta…-susurro. Leyó atentamente todo lo que decía –Una fiesta para anunciar lo de Sakura y tu…-Lo vio a los ojos -¡Te aseguro no faltare ahí! –Volvió a fijar la vista en la invitación -_«Salón de eventos "Eclipse" »_ -Leyó en su mente. –Vaya…-susurro –Ese salón es muy elegante, más que elegante –Es donde Kankuro hace algunas de sus conferencias-Comentó. –Me pregunto ¿Dónde sacaste tanto dinero? –Cuestiono dudosa.

-Como sabrás…le quiero dar lo mejor a mi futura familia…-Indico con su mano que Tenten se acercara –Tengo contactos ahí…-susurro para el oído de Tenten.

-Entiendo…-Lo miro con picardía y una gran sonrisa –Y ¿Quiénes serán los invitados? –Cuestiono curiosa.

-Pues amigos de la infancia…trabajo…en fin. –Sonrió

-Ya –Vio su reloj de mano – ¡LAS NUEVE Y MEDIA! –Exclamo muy sorprendida. Volteo a su alrededor, abrió los ojos sorprendida, se había oscurecido, toda la ciudad había sido alumbrada artificialmente, la luna estaba en su cabeza y las estrellas esparcidas por todo el cielo. En definición, era de noche. La última vez que había volteado aun el Sol estaba alumbrando la ciudad. ¿Cuándo había sucedido todo eso?

-¿Tenten?... ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

Lo volteo a ver atónita –No…Ya se me hizo tardísimo, Naruto MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO –Exclamo divertida. Agarrando sus cosas y despidiéndose –Me divertí mucho AMIGO MIO GRACIAS –resaltando esas últimas palabras. –Ten –Le ofreció 2 billetes recién salidos de su cartera, paga lo de mi platillo y el tuyo. Sonrió aun más contenta –Es lo menos que puedo hacer al alegrarme el día Naruto.

Sonrió sarcásticamente –Eso déjalo para los postres –Hecho a reír –Venga te acompaño a tu casa. No crearas que te dejare ir sola, no señorita, no.

Dejo un par de billetes y unas cuantas monedas en una pequeña charolita que estaba sobre la mesa. Y se dirigió a paso rápido donde su amiga lo esperaba y la abrazo de los hombros, para caminar juntos hacia el auto.

-Wow…-Exclamo entre dientes –Un Beatle…-Parpadeo un par de veces.

-Si…apenas lo acabo de comprar, es uno de tus coches favoritos ¿Verdad?

-Si…-Aun no dejaba de sorprenderse. Lo rodeo todo para admirar su color amarillo brillante, sus faroles, espejos su gran majestuosidad. –Me encanta. –Aunque a ella ciertamente no le gustaba el color amarillo, a ese carro le quedaba más que genial. Y claro, el estilo iba con su dueño.

-Si…es genial tenerlo. Venga súbete –Saco su llavero en el cual tenía aproximadamente 5 llaves de diferentes tamaños y una rana de colgante.

_-Bip bip-_Provino de el carro junto los intermitentes que parpadearon un par de veces al mismo tiempo que el sonido de la desactivación de la alarma.

Subieron los dos y aun ella no se dejaba de sorprender, de lo aun más majestuoso que era el carro por dentro.

-Lindo…-Dijo para ella misma.

-Si…-

Se dirigieron a su casa que realmente les llevo casi 25 minutos por la vía rápida. En esos veinticinco minutos los dos estaban en silencio, satisfechos por el gran día que pasaron los dos juntos, satisfechos de poder verse una vez más como lo que eran grandes amigos.

Llegaron al departamento de ella, realmente era un edificio modesto, nada del otro mundo pero se veía acogedor.

-Este es mi departamento. –Logro señalar por la ventanilla el quinto piso.

Recorrió con la mirada desde abajo. Admiro las pequeñas plantas y flores que adornaban en la esquina la entrada, la cual tenía bonitos reflectores iluminándola. Apenas y se podía ver la bonita recepción la cual mostraba un color naranja y amarillo. Subió la vista tratándose de dirigir a donde el dedo de su amiga apuntaba. Pero le distrajo el peculiar acabado de piedra color vino, con unos bordes color hueso los cuales resaltaban mucho. Todo en conjunto hacía ver el edificio muy poco común, imponente pero sencillo. Y qué decir de la arquitectura era moderna y singular. Un trabajo bien hecho.

-Naruto ¡Mira donde te estoy señalando! –Exclamo al verlo distraído

-Oh si ya lo vi –Dirigió su vista rápidamente a donde señalaba el dedo.

-Es sencillo, pero creo que es muy acogedor.

-No, es muy hermoso…-Bajo la vista pero vio algo que realmente desentonaba con aquella magnifica sencillez. Un lujoso Mustang Negro. -¿Qué hace eso ahí? –Señalo en dirección de tan imponente carro.

-Maldición…-Salió de su boca inconscientemente enseguida que pudo ubicar de quién era ese carro.

-¿Hay algo malo? –Pregunto intrigado.

-No…es solo.

-Entiendo –Al parecer por los gestos de su amiga pudo comprender de quién era ese carro –Me quedare aquí por si necesitas algo.

-Gracias –Suspiro profundamente, tratando de controlar esa ira que se produjo con solo la idea de verle de nueva cuenta la cara.

Bajo del carro pesadamente inhalando y exhalando constantemente para mantener la cordura como siempre lo había hecho. Casi al mismo tiempo se abrió la puerta del Mustang negro, dando a lucir un cuerpo demasiado masculino y elegante tal como sugería el carro que debía de ser el conductor.

-Kankuro…-Exclamo fingiendo sorpresa –No te esperaba.

-Si…al parecer no me esperabas –La miro desafiante -¿Con quién saliste?

-No te importa eso. –Contesto desafiante al reto.

-Claro que si, eres mi prometida.

-Naruto. Es con el que salí. ¿Algún problema? –Respondió con cierto recelo -¿Aun sigo siendo tu prometida? –Rio con sarcasmo –Después de lo de ayer y como me trataste, no lo creo. Si quieres buscar de ese "tipo" de mujeres, te puedo mencionar algunas.

-Amor…olvidemos el pasado. –La trato de abrazar

-¡Nada de amor! –Le rechazo su abrazo. -Es que es imperdonable ¿Cómo me pudiste tratar así?

Naruto veía con atención a la ventana, no lo podía soportar más, quería salir ayudar a su amiga, no iba a permitir que un poco hombre como Kankuro lastimara a su amiga.

Bajo del coche con una mirada desafiante.

-¿Algún problema Tenten? –Lo miro con un tanto de ira.

-No…nada que yo no pueda resolver.

-¿Naruto Uzumaki? Me habían hablado de ti. –Lo recorrió con la mirada de indiferencia -Y de tu "empresa", la cual le perteneció a…Minato tu padre ¿Cierto? No te metas en asuntos ajenos niño.

_-«__ ¡No!»_-Pensó con un nudo en el estomago al adivinar los pensamientos de Naruto. –Naruto –llamo la atención del mencionado. –No te metas yo lo arreglare. Gracias por lo de hoy. Nos vemos. Dando así por terminada su cita de hoy con su entrañable amigo_. _

-Bien, cualquier cosa me llamas. NO ESTAS SOLA –trato de recalcar lo más que pudo las últimas palabras. Se dio la vuelta sin decir nada, subió al carro y se marcho de ahí.

-¡No debiste de decir eso Kankuro! –Le reprocho.

-Ya amor, son nuestros asuntos. Venga vamos a meternos y hablar. -Subieron los cinco pisos lo más lento posible. Llegaron al departamento y pasaron.

-Bien ya estamos aquí… ¿Qué quieres? ¿No te pareció suficiente lo que hiciste ayer?

-Vengo a disculparme por mi actitud de ayer. Perdóname –Agacho la vista y la abrazo entre suspiros.-No debí tratarte así ayer, enserio perdóname.

Sintió una lagrima caer sobre su flequillo.

_-«Kankuro ¿Llorando?» _-Es lo primero que su mente pudo deducir. Un nudo en la garganta se le hizo presente y sus ojos le ardían. Le correspondió el abrazo y se hundió en su cuello. No dijo ni una sola palabra pero dio a entender la aceptación de su disculpa. Tal vez había sido demasiado dura con él.

-Gracias –Le respondió separándose de ella. –Y también vine a decirte que no te preocupes por la boda, tómalo con calma –Se sentó en el sillón despreocupadamente. –Fue muy apresurado, hay que pensarlo mejor.

-Si…-Simplemente no se lo podía creer, en veinticuatro horas Kankuro se había transformado totalmente. De un engreído, bastardo a un tipo sumamente comprensivo y amable.

-¿Sucede algo malo Tenten?-Le pregunto intrigado al ver como le miraba.

-No…nada –Meneo la cabeza para deshacerse de cualquier pensamiento que le pudiera confundir aún más – ¿Te ofrezco algo?

-Un café estaría bien.

-Ok –Se dirigió a su pequeña cocina, saco los ingredientes de la alacena y de un compartimiento de abajo saco dos curiosas tasitas y una cafetera.

-¿Cómo lo quieres? –Se alcanzo escuchar desde la cocina.

-Muy caliente, cargado y con dos cucharadas y media de azúcar por favor.

Suspiro. Coloco el recipiente con agua en la lumbre. Sus ojos se plasmaron en aquella cafetera blanca, en la cual se podía reflejar ella. Se contemplo así misma, sus pensamientos empezaron a volar cual si fueran hojas en el viento. En medio de todos esos pensamientos, surgió de la nada uno en especial, una duda.

_«__ ¿Por qué Kankuro se fijaría en ti?_ »

Abrió los ojos sorprendida de tal pregunta y de inmediato recordó la expresión de Naruto al saber quien era su prometido.

"_¡EL FAMOSO EMPRESARIO! ¿EL QUE SALE EN LAS REVISTAS COMO UNO DE LOS MEJORES EMPRESARIOS DE LA NACIÓN?"_

También recordó aquellas palabras de sorpresa de su amigo. Frunció el ceño y razono durante un instante.

Es cierto ¿Qué tenia que hacer un famoso y multimillonario empresario con ella? Es decir ella jamás se menos preciaría, ni tampoco menos preciaría lo que tenia. Pero realmente era muy sencilla, demasiado sencilla para ese sujeto. No era pobre, pero tampoco le faltaba nada.

Escucho un chillido muy ruidoso que provenía de la cafetera, del cual hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-El agua…-Rápidamente saco la garrafa de la lumbre y la sirvió con sumo cuidado, en las dos tazas. Agrego los ingredientes y los mezclo. Se dirigió con las dos tazas en mano a la sala, y las dejo reposar en la curiosa mesita de centro que tenia.

-Gracias –Tomo su taza y empezó a beber plácidamente el café

-Si…-Ella lo imito en su movimiento. –Kankuro…-lo llamo con la voz apagada, como si no quisiera hablar.

-Mmm…-

-¿Por qué…por qué te fijaste en mi? Es decir solo mírame, no soy de tui clase social, ni siquiera soy popular en la Universidad, ciertamente no me importa eso, pero es solo que me parece un tanto extraño.

Alzo una ceja, era la primera vez que ella le preguntaba eso si, era cierto todo eso. Diferencia de clases, ni el mismo se había fijado en eso, bueno si se había dado cuenta, pero realmente nunca le había dado importancia a todo eso.

-No lo se…simplemente porque eres hermosa. –Pero realmente eso era la mitad de su razón, había algo más.

Cerró un momento los ojos y empezó a recordar.

-Y diferente a las demás chicas. –lo había dicho con una sonrisa.

-Vaya…-Hecho a reír con un sonrojo leve en las mejillas. Se rasco la nuca, siempre lo hacía cuando no tenía palabras y tenía que decir algo. Era para "ayudar agilizar sus pensamientos".

_«Las diez y media__»_ -Pensó al ver fijamente el reloj de pared

Tallo sus ojos y masajeo su cuello. El estrés había aminorado mucho en las últimas horas.

-Bueno yo me retiro. Ya te vez cansada –Se levanto del sofá y le robo un beso fugaz –Gracias por todo. Te veo después, mañana o a ver qué día.

-Si bye. –Ahora fue ella la que le robo un beso, pero no un beso fugaz, un beso apasionado.

Al fin su día había terminado y había terminado bien, sin una riña o algo parecido, al fin esos noventa años de mala suerte en una sola tarde habían desaparecido. Ese gran peso en sus hombros y espalda había desaparecido gran parte, se sintió tranquila y agradecida.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Las luces alumbraban constantemente cada veinte metros había un farol alumbrando el camino en la carretera. Y aun en su cabeza rezumbaba esa pequeña pero intrigante pregunta:

_«__ ¿Por qué…por qué te fijaste en mi? »_

Lo podía escuchar tan claro como si ella estuviera ahí.

Es cierto, eso se preguntaba el, todas sus novias que tuvo antes de ella era adineradas, con grandes mansiones, consentidas y mimadas. Pero ella no.

Casi llegaba a su casa, solo le faltaban unos escasos minutos.

_«Maldición»_-Pensó al ver la luz roja en el semáforo. -¡Genial ahora serán dos minutos más de camino! –susurro con mucho sarcasmo. Movió la cabeza negativamente.

Escucho varios cláxones anunciándole que ya estaba en verde la luz. Despabilo, metió primera y dejo la calle atrás.

No podía simplemente no podía llevaba dos horas tratando de dormir, maldijo a incógnita que no le dejaba cerrar los ojos -¡Maldición! –Dijo entre dientes. De un brinco salio de la cama de y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, a ver que podía lograr con ello.

Se sentó en la silla ya con el vaso servido. Definitivamente tenia que aclarar eso. Cero los ojos y empezó recordar.

_«Fue en aquella fiesta»_-Su mente pensó inconcientemente.

_Había entrado a un salón de eventos un tanto lujoso, yo ya estaba acostumbrado a ello. Pero la diferencia es que no iba a otra reunión o conferencia empresarial, tediosa y aburrida.__ Esta vez era de jóvenes claro, tal vez yo era el mayor ahí por unos cuantos años, pero se divertían mucho, lastima que yo debía de mostrar seriedad, ya que estaba ocupando en esa "fiesta" el lugar de mi padre. Al parecer era un patrocinador de esa fiesta o tal vez de esos jóvenes._ –Lo recuerdo muy bien había una manta diciendo "Bienvenidos nueva generación".-Susurró.

_Ya era mitad__ de la fiesta y me hicieron subir a la plataforma para decir un discurso que la empresa seria patrocinadora oficial de esa Universidad. Casi nadie me ponía atención. Hasta que una chica se subió al templete y empezó hablar con un poco de rudeza._

_-Compañeros, por favor pongamos atención a este señor –Me volteo a ver con una __sonrisa y guiñando el ojo. Yo me sorprendí y vi sus labios que me balbuceaban "Es muy formal esto, jamás te pondrán atención" Bajo su mirada al parecer leyó rápidamente lo que decía._

_-La nueva noticia que nos dará es que…la escuela tendrá mas dinero y cumplirán TODAS nuestras peticiones. Y tal vez nuestros caprichos –Me volteo a ver con una mirada que jamás había visto, era entre sensualidad e inocencia._

_-Así__ que amigos escuchemos la propuesta de…del señor. –Me paso el micrófono y se pego a mi susurrándome algo que no entendí solo entendí la palabra, casual. Mi mente trabajo y tal vez comprendí que con estos chicos debía de ser…no tan formal._

_-Bien chicos como dijo su amiga les cumpliré todo, mi padre firmo ese contrato con la escuela. Así que disfruten la fiesta. ¡Diviértanse! _

_Había bajado del escenario nervioso, pero todo salio bien sin duda alguna esa chica sabia lo que hacia. Se lo tenía que agradecer. La busque con la mirada y la vi sentada en un rincón platicando con un chico no muy agraciado, definitivamente el no podía ser su novio. Me arme de valor y me dirigí hacia allá. Recordé momentáneamente que nadie me había dicho que no, ella no iba a ser la excepción. Mi orgullo se hincho._

_Ella me volteo a ver con una cara de extrañeza. Me acerque aun más._

_-Hola –Le dije hinchado de orgullo._

_-Hola-Me dijo sin prestarme atención._

_-Oye…ehmm gracias por lo del discurso –Le agradecí lo más amable y caballeroso posible, esta vez me tenía que poner atención._

_Me volteo a ver sin mucha atención -Si, de nada –Se volteo de nuevo a contemplar al otro chico no tan agraciado. Por un momento mi cabeza pensó "Son novios" .Pero mi consiente dijo: "Ella no podría estar saliendo con alguien así….". Sinceramente no tenía nada que perder._

_-Bailamos –Le sugerí._

_Volteo a ver para todos los lados como si no quisiera prestarme mucha atención –Supongo que sí...-Dijo desconfiada._

_La saque a bailar, estaba muy entusiasmado, en verdad me gustaba esa chica, y esta vez me había dicho que si. Bueno es que a mí nadie me puede negar._

_Estábamos ya en el centro de la pista, le agarre de la cintura suavemente y agarre su mano. Me pareció increíble la suavidad de su mano y lo delgada de su cintura, a pesar de que el vestido que llevaba era un poco voluminoso se podía sentir una bien formada cintura._

_-¿Cómo te llamas? –Le pregunte_

_-Tenten-Me dijo con un grado de indiferencia demasiado alto._

_-"Vaya mujer…"-Pensé –Gracias por lo del discurso –Volví insistir con mi agradecimiento, que en realidad era más un pretexto para hablarle. _

_-Si no hay de que…de hecho no me tienes que agradecer, ya que no fue por mi propio pie, me asignaron los directivos para cualquier problema._

_-Entiendo…-Esa chica si que era difícil pero, a mi me gustan los retos la tenía que convencer, por lo menos para que me diera su número telefónico una cita o algo así. – ¿Y qué estudias? – pregunte muy interesado._

_Alzo la cara y con un brillo muy especial en los ojos me dijo -Medicina- de ahí una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pareciera que esa fuera la pregunta mágica que a todos ponía de buenas._

_Después de eso recuerdo que la saque a bailar casi a todas las pistas que habían puesto y de haberle pedido su número telefónico._

_Después de esa fiesta pasaron días y me había comunicado con ella varias veces para que me diera una cita. Fue muy difícil de convencer, no a todo decía que si._

_No era como las demás. Que a todo decían sí. Inclusive me atrevo a decir que me acosté con varias chicas recién conocidas. Chicas que en realidad no parecían apreciar las cosas como lo hacia ella._

-Recuerdo que un día se enfureció tanto conmigo porque le dije que la ropa que había comprado en esa tienda era muy corriente -susurro como si de un secreto se tratase.

_-¡Son mis gustos! –Grito muy enojada hacia a mí, de sus ojos que eran un ventanal de ilusión, luz, alegría__ y amor, por esos mismos salía enojo, rabia, furia. –La diferencia aquí es que tus eres un niño mimado, rico con dinero, todo se te dio a la primera. Yo sin embargo, tuve que trabajar, aun trabajo y ando consiguiendo la beca para poder seguir estudiando lo que me gusta. ¡Esa es la gran diferencia que tu nunca entenderás!_

Mentira, lo intento comprender y tal vez lo estoy entendiendo. A partir de eso aun me gustaste mas, no solo por tu grandioso y escultural cuerpo. Si no porque eres una mujer sensible, pero a la vez tan fuerte y fría como un hombre, el más orgulloso que te puedas imaginar. Eres perfecta, eres diferente.

Puntos aclarados, ahora ya sentía un gran peso en sus parpados y en su cuerpo, ahora si ya sabía el porqué de todo aquello, sabia el porqué de su enamoramiento, si esa era la pequeña gran diferencia de Tenten con las demás.

Una noche igual, igual de cansado ya no podía mas, su cuerpo le pedía descansar a gritos y eso que apenas era inicio de semana, no se podía imaginar cómo sería la mitad de semana, ni siquiera se molesto en quitarse su ropa, así mismo se metió en su cama.

Maldita Akemi, lo que le había ocasionado…casi, por poco le causaba la desgracia.

No quiso pensar más en aquello, solo quería descansar, cerró los ojos y se dejo caer en la cama. No le causo ningún conflicto enrollarse en las cobijas ya que lo hacia semi-dormido.

_¡ESE MALDITO SONIDO DE NUEVA CUENTA!_

Esta vez no quería una discusión con aquella chica mimada, no iba a caer en su juego de nuevo, ya era suficiente.

De nueva cuenta el sonido del celular, sonó como unas cinco veces más.

«_¡Maldición esa niña no aprende!_»

No, no era ella, ya hubiera dejado de sonar a la segunda timbrada ó primero hubiera mandado un mensaje –Razono su subconsciente por él.

«_Ayame_»

Pensó en sus adentros de repente y sin pensar contesto aun con los ojos cerrados. Jamás se había imaginado poder hacer eso.

-Bueno –Contesto con una voz neutra sin emoción alguna.

-Hola…-No identifico la voz. Abrió los ojos para ver si así podía identificarla, la había oído en algún lugar, en algún momento de su vida. -¿Quién es? –Pregunto muy intrigado…

-Hola, ja, hace mucho tiempo…-Sonaba muy nerviosa la voz, era un poco áspera, pareciera como si estuviera seca su boca. No podía hablar muy bien. –Espero que aun me recuerdes…-Recordar, recordar, es lo que intentaba, le parecía demasiado familiar la voz, de seguro fue o es una persona importante para él. Lo sabía porque sintió un poco de nostalgia al oírla.

-Si como pensé…No me recuerdas…pensaba que siempre me ibas a recordar…-Sintió como su voz reflejaba nostalgia y desilusión al no reconocerla –Soy…

Sus latidos comenzaban a sentirse mas fuertes, sentía una extraña necesidad de saber quien era.

-Soy…

* * *

Pues hasta aqui, sin mas que decir me despido! Espero que les haya gustado, disfruto mucho leyendo sus comentarios queme suben el animo y espero que para el otro capi lo tenga en menos tiempo vale? Es una promesa de nuevo mil gracias

Bye bye

P.D. Cualquier duda o sugerencia pues aqui esta su amiga Sakki

Ss..!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Entre remordimientos y preparativos**

Sus latidos comenzaban a sentirse más fuertes, sentía una extraña necesidad de saber quién era.

-Soy…

-Soy…¡NARUTO! -¡Dios casi el tímpano de Neji quedaba roto de por vida!

-¡Naruto!-Dijo sorprendido ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiera reconocer su escandalosa voz?

-Jajaja…buena esa Neji…pensaba que si me reconocerías –Dijo ahora una escandalosa y divertida voz en vez de una seria y apagada voz.

-¿Qué quieres?- Si ya se había dado cuenta porque no reconocía su voz. Era demasiado tímida, cuando en realidad era demasiado escandalosa y…muy escandalosa.

-Wow…ese buen cerebro se te ha jodido Neji…antes me hubieras…

-Maldición…-Colgó. Su furia era ENORME, ya se estaba volviendo costumbre llamarlo a altas horas de la noche y si fuera para cosas de vida o muerte o tan siquiera de vital importancia, ¡pero no! Le llamaban solo para estupideces y estupideces demasiado grandes. ¡Lo tenían harto! Habían roto record, habían acabado con su poca paciencia ya conocida.

_¡MALDITA SEA! _

De nuevo el timbrazo del celular, esta vez estaba pensando seriamente en apagarlo en las noches y no le importaba si se quedaba dormido, ya que tenía una alarma dentro de él. La cual también odiaba.

-¿Qué quieres Naruto? –No era posible, la primera vez en tanto tiempo que se comunicaba y solo era para molestar…esto era inaudito.

-¡Fue muy grosero de tu parte colgarme! –Dijo con mucho coraje, como si no se lo hubiese merecido –Yo consiguiendo tú número celular…cruzando tierra, mar y aire, pagándole a espías. Que los suelos de Troya y los mares de Grecia…-Oh si, esta vez sí que había exagerado, y la paciencia de Neji se había agotado.

-¡YA! Basta… ¿¡Qué quieres Naruto!-Contesto lo mas frió que se pudo, y con un sublime "grito".

-Pues quisiera saber ¿Cómo estabas? –Pregunto divertido. Si algo le podía divertir a este intrépido personaje era ver ó en este caso escuchar desquiciados a sus amigos por sus "Pequeñas ocurrencias".

-Bien… respondí tu pregunta…-Estuvo a punto de colgar.

-NO ESPERA –Cuando fue interrumpido. Esta vez sí sabía que Neji estaba enojado, de eso estaba consciente. Así que decidió dejarse de bromas –Aparte para saludarte yo te quería hacer una invitación –Dijo rápidamente antes de que Neji le colgara.

-¿Invitación? No será otra de tus bromas ¿verdad? –Dijo exhausto de reclamarle.

-No, va ser este sábado, en el salón Eclipse…a las 8:30 de la noche. Es muy importante tu asistencia, en verdad. –Esta vez si hablaba enserio, a leguas se le oía.

-Lo siento no podré ir…

-Pero…pero ¿Por qué? –Quería una explicación lógica.

-Sabes que estoy estudiando en…Tokyo Metropolitan University no voy a ir a una fiesta, no voy a viajar más de 5 horas para una fiesta que durara casi lo mismo de mi viaje. Gracias pero no.

-¿QUÉ? ¿No estabas hace unos meses en Fukugawa? –Pregunto intrigado.

-Pues…ando viendo algunos asuntos de las empresas Hyuga International y ando de vez por allá. Pero pues solo son unos cuantos días…a veces hasta uno.

-Vaya…-Susurro –En fin, disculpa por la molestia Neji, bueno en ese caso te lo diré-Dijo con mucha desilusión, al saber que uno de los invitados más destacados e importantes no estaría ahí. -ehm me casare con Sakura y bueno, vamos a tener un hijo, y pues la fiesta era para anunciarlo. –Explico fríamente.

-Vaya, no pierdes el tiempo-Dijo en cierta tonalidad de sarcasmo, pero solamente lo que lo conocían sabían que eso era como un "Felicidades" de cierta forma -…en fin gracias por la invitación. Tengo que descansar así que…

-Si no te preocupes Hasta luego.

Colgaron.

_Maldito remordimiento_

Habían pasado varios días después de esa llamada telefónica, mejor dicho habían pasado 3 días, era jueves. Y aun sentía ese maldito remordimiento que no lo dejaba en paz. Tres días y todo lo que pensaba era la voz de desilusión de aquel rubio. Suspiró. Aun no quería abrir los ojos. Pero su instinto decía que ya era hora de levantarse, y que estaba amenazando con un dolor de cabeza si no lo hacía.

Se levanto pesadamente, aun el remordimiento de no asistir o más bien no aceptar la invitación de su viejo amigo se hacía presente de nueva cuenta, ni siquiera había pensado en la respuesta.

El tuvo la culpa por hacerme molestar –Se podía "lavar las manos" excusándose con aquella barata respuesta. Su conciencia al parecer quedo tranquila. Siguió su rutina tan monótona como siempre, pero ahora en vez de estudiar solo veía las noticias,o...lo que le pareciera entretenido, en la habitación que le pertenecía dentro del instituto.

_-Varios acontecimientos ocurridos se han…- _Se escuchaba al prenderla.

_-¡YO JAMAS TE TRAICIONE!... –_Su paciencia se agotaba…

_-La fauna, es vital para los animales de esta habitad…-_Decidió apagarla.

¿¡Donde demonios estaban aquellas series que tanto le gustaban!

Se preguntaba constantemente, apunto de una crisis nerviosa. Mientras que constantemente apagaba, prendía, cambiaba de canal más o menos unas cinco veces seguidas para de nueva cuenta volverla apagar. Sin ponerle mucha atención todo lo que pasaba.

_Vaya, nada bueno aún_. –Pensaba amarga y aburridamente. Solicitaba cualquier cosa, Dr. House, CSI, La ley y el orden. Ah como le gustaban aquellas series que utilizaban como primera instancia la lógica. Pero lo que estaba pidiendo estaba fuera de su alcance, ya que si era mucho pedir que saliera en la noche y a mediados de semana, era aun más imposible pedir que saliera a las seis y media de la mañana. Donde probablemente era el único que pedía ver esas series a esa hora. Apartando a los fanáticos de su reloj de pulso, aún no pasaba de las seis, no tenía nada que estudiar, la sesión de exámenes habían terminado, toda su tarea adelantada y lo peor de todo, a un, un compañero de habitación roncando escandalosamente. Realmente esa no era su semana, ni mucho menos iba ser su día.

-Apágala ya maldito Nerd…-Se escucho una adormilada voz- aun falta una hora para levantarse… -Dijo molesta la voz, aún se notaban estragos de que estaba semi-dormido

Estúpidez de televisión y de compañero de cuarto ¡En su departamento estaría mucho mejor! Ahí sí que podía ver todo lo que quisiera, tenía cable, tenia Universal Channel, History Channel, entre otros. Decidió apagarla para no escuchar más los lamentos fastidiosos de su compañero.

Decidió ir por su laptop a ver qué tan interesante estaba hoy la red.

-Maldición…-Mascullo entre dientes al ver el mismo título que hace una semana estaba en la sección de intereses personales, guardado como favoritos. En ese momento odiaba toda la tecnología que estaba a su alrededor, incluyendo al estúpido celular, que por su culpa había tenido dos noches seguidas de llamadas telefónicas desagradables.

_Remordimiento_

¡DIABLOS! Por fin se había olvidado de esa palabra y de ese sentimiento, mientras se sumía en su aburrición. Ahora odiaba más que nunca a su celular, a su estúpido celular que no en balde lo despertaba si no que también le hacía recordar ese sentimiento tan desagradable con tan solo recordar ese pequeño aparato molesto.

Opto como última alternativa abrir su correo, lo abrió sin mucho afán de interés, ya que sabía que si lo abría, habría como 50 mensajes nuevos en bandeja de entrada y todos con la misma estupidez de "TKM. Pasa esta cadena a 20 usuarios si no tendrás mala suerte durante un año, no conocerás el amor de tu vida y serás calvo" –Hmp –Sonrió sarcásticamente, viendo como la pagina se cargaba para mostrar sus correos "Y si los pasas mañana conocerás al amor de tu vida, y jamás te traicionara." Y al final con la estúpida palabra "Suerte" -« ¿_Suerte? »–_Razonó - _«la suerte no existe. Solo son para tontos»_ -dedujo.

Al fin había abierto la pagina, como supuso, un montón de basura electrónica ocupando la memoria virtual de su "Adorada Laptop" solo uno fue el que le llamo la atención.

"_Becario" _–Leyó en el asunto que indicaba el correo. Abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido, al ver que provenía de un correo no conocido, o por lo menos que no tenía en su lista de contactos, lo abrió sin esperar más.

«_Sr. Hyuga_»_ –_Empezó a leer en su mente

_Sr. Hyuga, por medio de este presente le hacemos llegar este comunicado de la Secretaria de Administración de Empresas. La cual le honra comunicar que hoy el día 28 de Mayo del 2010 decidió agregarlo al sistema como Becario Oficial. Con este permiso tendrá derecho a ejercer y demostrar sus excelentes capacidades como estudiante. También le damos la oportunidad de colocarse en una de nuestras siguientes empresas patrocinadoras:_

_-Compañía Tokio._

_-Hyuga Internacional Comunications._

Alzo la ceja -Oh vaya sorpresa…-susurro con mucho sarcasmo. Continúo leyendo.

_-Tohoshiba._

_-Teriyaki_

_-_Hiro's Hoken Corp.

_Siendo seleccionada su opción de empresa favor de confirmarlo con el Lic. Orikawa Baker, director del Instituto._

_Fecha limite 31 de Mayo._

_Por su atención Gracias_

_Atte: _

_La Coordinación de la Secretaria de Administración de empresas._

«_Fecha limite 31 de Mayo 2010_» Rezumbada en su cabeza. Vio la fecha. 31 de Mayo

¡Hoy es el día límite! Rápidamente hizo la solicitud de la empresa para petición de la empresa. El sabía que se tenía que dar prisa, ya que el director de aquella universidad se ocuparía dentro de los primeros treinta minutos.

Se escuchaban los dedazos en el teclado de tan rápido que escribía, tenía que tener buena presentación, ortografía impecable, y claro su petición con bastante formalidad y palabras técnicas.

Al fin lo había acabado, rápidamente se vistió con una vestimenta casual, como casi siempre lo solía hacer. Salió de prisa de su habitación para dirigirse al cuarto de impresión, ahí agarro una maquina y lo imprimió.

Llegando con mucha velocidad, agitado y un poco sudado a la oficina del director. Respiro profundamente para controlarse antes de tocar la puerta. Logro su objetivo. Toco

-Pase –Se escucho dentro de la oficina.

Paso muy tranquilo –Buenos días –Fue lo primero que dijo al entrar a la oficina.

-Sr. Hyuga Buenos días –Lo vio fijamente -¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

-Pues como vera, vengo aquí para entregarle…-Le entrego la solicitud recién hecha –esto…

El director lo vio con un gesto extraño –Vaya…no es usual en usted, entregar las cosas en el tiempo límite. –Le dijo mientras recibía el documento.

-Si…mil disculpas –trato de excusarse –es solo que…- «Piensa algo rápido» -no había abierto mi correo hoy en la mañana lo vi. Pero aquí esta.

-OK –Al parecer no le ponía mucha atención a la "excusa"-según el director- al estar leyendo que todos los datos estuviesen bien. -Lo siento, no puede entrar a su propia empresa.

-¿Qué?-Dijo sorprendido –Se frustro al oír la respuesta como negativa. –Pero ¿Por qué? -Quería una explicación y ya. No era posible si ahí ejercía la mayor parte de sus prácticas, ahí estaba lleno de experiencia y el no veía el inconveniente alguno. Por eso eligió la empresa de su familia, al fin y al cabo, ahí es donde finalmente debería de trabajar.

-Es su empresa, aparte ya no hay cupo. –Explico cortantemente –Sr. Hyuga, lo siento, será revocada su petición.

-¡Pero debe de haber un lugar! Es la empresa de mi tío.

-Lo siento, no.

Salió de la oficina del director, sin despedirse, sin nada y azoto la puerta.

¡POR UN CARAJO!

¡ERA SU EMPRESA!

Pero se le olvidaba algo…su empresa o casi su empresa, podía dar órdenes ahí, contratar y despedir gente a su antojo. Pero aquí en la escuela el no mandaba.

¡MIERDA!

Por alguna razón sus piernas no respondieron, al darse cuenta de su "pequeño error" Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y abrió sin permiso la puerta del "ofendido" director.

-Señor una disculpa…yo…

-Vaya…no te esperaba tan pronto, después de ese pequeño acto Hyuga.

Si, su ego cayó por los suelos, se sentía en la torre Ifel, pero cayó cual si fuera torre de babel (1). Y aún más con los comentarios sarcásticos del director, su ego sí que estaba más que pisoteado, pero él no mandaba ahí. Y eso debería de aprenderlo.

-¿Qué deseas? –le respondió cortante

-Yo…solo venia a saber si tenía tan siquiera un cupo en alguna empresa. La que sea. –Okay esta vez Hyuga bajo impresionantemente su ego. Pero no le quedaba de otra, lo tenía que hacer. Como odiaba que sucediera eso. Pero el director aun no se encontraba a salvo del poderosísimo ego del Hyuga, ese mal director vejete lo iba a pagar caro. Oh si del Hyuga nadie, absolutamente nadie se salvaba.

-Las practicas empiezan a partir del, lunes…-Al parecer buscaba un documento entre otros tantos que estaban encima del escritorio. – ¿A sí que cualquier empresa Hyuga? –Pues, la única que está disponible es la de…-Sonrió con complacencia al ver cuál era la única empresa libre…- _Hiro's Hoken Corp__.-_

-¡Pero esa es la competencia de…!

-Sí, lo sé. Dijiste que cualquier empresa. Las empresas comenzaran a trabajar con los becarios a partir del lunes. Así que necesito que empaques tus cosas y mañana te marches a Fukugawa, ahí está la coordinación central de la empresa ahí te harán el recorrido de la empresa.

-¿Y…y la escuela...? –Pregunto sorprendido.

-Halla abra cursos cada fin de semana. –Le dirigió la hoja y una pluma –Firma, este es el contrato, no te preocupes por el hospedaje, ni por el seguro, las empresas patrocinadoras lo pagan…

Colocó la punta de la pluma en el documento y empezó a firmar, mientras que una sonrisa sarcástica se empezó a dibujar en su rostro. Oh si, esta vez sí que lo pagaría este vejete, y la pagaría muy caro. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando un más malvado pensamiento cruzo por ella.

El director solo lo miro de reojo y le llamó mucho la atención esa pequeña curva en los labios de Neji _-¿Se estará burlando de mi?-_ Razonó por un instante. Frunció el ceño, no le agrado para nada esa idea. –Sr. Hyuga…

-¿No es gracioso? ¿Ayudar a la competencia…? Aquí tiene su documento. .Se lo entrego.

Gracias–Definitivamente se le adelanto…y definitivamente no era el…ó al menos eso creía.

-Bueno entonces me retiro, si es que me voy a ir mañana. ¿Alguna cosa más?

-No y suerte.

Veía su habitación, la contemplaba, en realidad le agradaba. Definitivamente la iba a extrañar. Volteo a ver su cama checando que todo estuviera ahí, que no le faltara nada puesto que a primera hora se iba a ir. Se sentó y observo la dirección. -_Vaya, está cerca de la empresa Hyuga-_ Le alegro ya que no tendría que lidiar, buscando la tal "empresucha"

También recordó que quedaba cerca del salón eclipse, sonde su amigo iba a tener su fiesta.

-Me pregunto si…

-¡NEJI! –Le saco un gran susto esa voz

-Ayame…-susurro al reconocer dichosa voz, rápidamente arrugo el papel, el cual tenía la dirección de aquella empresa.

-Vaya…no me digas que te saque un susto –suspiro- lo siento -¡Oye! ¿Para qué son esas maletas? No me digas que te vas a ir a la empresa Hyuga. –pregunto curiosa

-No…

-¿Entonces?

-¿Te acuerdas de los exámenes para las becas?

-Si claro…

-Pues ya dieron los resultados…y me tengo que ir a Hiro's Hoken Corp.

-Vaya…debe de ser duro, ya que es la competencia ¿No?

-Pues, si algo…-No sabía cómo decirle que se iba a ir durante seis largos meses, pero tenía que hacerlo, tendría que ser lo más humano posible para que a ella no le doliera tanto. –Ayame…-

-Si dime…-No sabía porque, pero presentía algo, rara vez le hablaba con su nombre, siempre le decía las cosas como iban, cuando decía el nombre quería ganar tiempo para pensar cómo iba a decir las cosas. Algo malo estaba ó iba a suceder.

-…No es solo visitar la compañía, me tengo que quedar seis meses allá en Fukugawa. -¿Eso era lo más humano? ¡Rayos! A veces se detestaba, pero no podía ser de otra forma. Ya lo había dicho. La logro ver de reojo vio sus ojos como se tambaleaban.

-Vaya… eso sí que es…sorpresivo…-Su corazón latía rápido no lo podía controlar, aún ni respirando profundamente. Ya no tenía mucho sentido, Neji ya se había dado cuenta que se había puesto mal con la noticia, lo único que quedaba era no sacar el llanto. También lo único que quedaba era pedirle una cosa…pedirle –Neji quédate esta noche conmigo…

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ¿Una noche con su mejor amiga? No lo podía creer lo que le estaba pidiendo, era pedir mucho. –Ayame…yo…

-Es lo único que te pido Neji –Agarro su mano y la poso sobre su rostro. –Yo aún te amo, se que tú no me amas…pero…-Su voz se empezaba a distorsionar por el nudo en la garganta que no provocaba más que dificultarle las palabras a aquella chica –se que tú no. Así que por favor, solo es una noche, para ti no significaría nada, pero para mí, significaría mucho.

* * *

-¿¡Por qué siempre se me hace tarde! –Lo decía como si ella tuviera la respuesta ó en este caso la culpa de que salieran tarde del instituto.

-Pues porque no organizas tu tiempo Tenten…y yo no tengo la culpa de ello –Se trato de defender de tal agresividad.

-Tienes razón…-se resigno ante la respuesta correcta -¡Mira ahí esta! –Señalo al lujoso carro negro. –Temari te cuidas mañana nos vemos.

-Si…-sonrió –Solo asegúrate de comprar el vestido más lindo ¿Vale?

-Claro…Nos vemos –Corrió hacia los brazos de su prometido y le planto un beso.- ¿Esperaste mucho?

-No…de hecho llegue veinte minutos tarde suponiendo que tu ibas a tardar –le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Jejeje…lo siento, estaba con Temari, y bien ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro…-

Ya era el vigésimo tercer vestido que se probaba en la vigésimo cuarta boutique, el podía jurar con su vida que con todos aquellos vestidos se veía como una diosa, en verdad cada uno de ellos le daba un toque distinto. Una pequeña sonrisa salió de su rostro al recordar como se le veía uno de los primeros vestidos, le daba un toque de sensualidad y a la vez de inocencia.

Cerró los ojos durante un momento y la empezó a ver de nuevo en su mente…

_-Ese color rojo le asentaba muy bien a su piel apiñonada y a sus ojos chocolate_- Pensó, mientras iba recordando cómo es que se veía la curva de su cintura y los tirantes debajo del hombro y una gran vista al nacimiento de sus pechos, y esos pequeños diamantes como adorno se le podían reflejar en los ojos.

Arrugo la nariz e hizo una mueca al recordar el por qué no se lo había comprado.

-«Está muy escotado de la espalda y de enfrente»

_-¡Y QUE ESO LA HACIA LUCIR MUY SEXY!-_La regañaba desde sus adentros, pero sabía que si se oponía a su decisión, ella se iba a enojar y no se sentiría nada cómoda el día de la fiesta e iba querer faltar, o siempre iba a poner una mueca…

-¿Qué te parece este Kankuro? –Esa dulce sintonía le hizo regresar a la realidad de nuevo.

-No me gusta…-¡El quería el rojo! –Eso déjalo para las monjas….-Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Démelo. –Le sugirió a la señorita que la atendía.

-No Tenten…no lo hagas.

-Pues entonces no seas así ¡Respeta mis gustos! ¡Ya no quiero nada de vestidos!

-¡No tú te compras uno ahora! Llevamos más de cinco horas probando vestido tras vestido para que no te compres ¿Ninguno?

-Pero…-Molesta bufo para el lado contrario de él y negó con la cabeza. A su vista encontró en el local de enfrente un vestido negro. –Bueno muchas gracias señorita seguimos viendo.

-Si hasta luego.

-¿Ahora donde vamos Tenten? –Pregunto fastidiado

-Al vestido perfecto.

-Buenas…tardes…-Saludo dudosamente al no ver a nadie.

-Esta boutique no es de las grandes marcas.

-No seas así…-Le regaño -¡Buenas Tardes! –Alzo un poco la vez para ver si alguien la escuchaba.

-Buenas tardes…-le respondió una dulce ancianita, la cual salía de una cortina, al parecer de la parte de atrás del local. La anciana tenía una estatura bajita, con casi todos sus cabellos plateados amarrados en un chonguito y con una orquídea. Sus ropas eran de costurera y en su bata tenía varios alfileres. Sus ojos eran tan negros, tanto como la oscuridad, a pesar de tener tan oscuro color, no dejaban de brillar de esa ilusión de niño pequeño al comprarle un dulce. Y su piel era blanca, con algunas manchas, signos de la edad.

-¿Disculpe usted atiende el local? –Le pregunto la interesada del vestido –Es que estaba…

-Si señorita…-La interrumpió -y creo tener lo que usted busca- Con un poco de dificultad y también con lentitud ayudada por su bastón se dirigió a un estante y de ahí saco un vestido negro.

-Señora no creo que ese sea el estilo de ella –Le dijo Kankuro molesto.

-Mi niña tu ¿Qué dices? ¿Te animas? –Se lo ofreció –Es tu decisión.

-Pues…-lo agarro poco convencida ya que a simple vista no le gusto el modelo –si…no hay nada que perder.

-Aquí mi niña, aquí está el vestidor –Le abrió una cortina y prendió la luz de ese cuarto. –Me avisas cuan do termines de ponértelo para ver si le hago algún ajuste.

-Sí, gracias…-paso dudosa. Examino el lugar con la vista y decidió ponerse el vestido. Al fin había despojado de sus ropas, alzo las manos y se puso el vestido por arriba metió las manos por los tirantes y jaló la falda. Coloco su mano en su espalda y como pudo cerró el cierre.

Volteo a verse en el espejo. Abrió los ojos de par en par. En verdad ese vestido se veía hermoso, es el que había estado buscando todo ese tiempo. Era simplemente perfecto.

-Listo señora…-Se escucho fuera de la cortina

-Mi niña te vez preciosa –Dijo en cuanto entro –Te queda perfecto.

-Tenten a ver…

-No, usted deberá de esperar afuera. –Le impido la vista y el paso –Mi niña en verdad llévatelo…Que él no impida tus cambios de decisiones. Que no te maneje y que te quiera como eres.

-Se-señora yo…¿Cómo es que..? –Se confundió brutalmente al ver que la viejecilla le decía todo en un segundo ¿Era adivina o qué?

-Con todos estos años encima…todo se aprende. No es que sea bruja ni nada.

-¡Me lo llevo! –Dijo gustosa. Se desvistió rápidamente y casi con la misma velocidad se volvió a vestir con su ropa. -Tome –Se lo ofreció gustosa, mientras salían del pequeño vestidor. –Envuélvamelo y la cuenta por favor –Se lo dijo muy gustosa por la compra, al fin después de tanto tiempo al fin había encontrado el vestido perfecto para ella.

-Son 450 yens…-

-Claro, lo suponía más barato. De seguro no es de calidad, pero bueno es decisión de ella, no mía.

-Si…joven, es de mejor calidad que esas que son llamadas boutiques, y claro que es decisión de ella.

-Ya Kankuro…vámonos –Hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia la anciana –Gracias señora, le prometo cuidar bien este vestido, es hermoso.

-Por cierto mi niña, te regalo estos zapatos. Van muy bien con ese vestido. Y si el señor piensa que tienen piojos, están sucios o algo, no tienen nada, solo que no salieron en la última venta de zapatos que hice. Combínalo con algo plata, se verá muy bien.

-Gracias señora no se hubiera molestado, gracias por todo y hasta luego, ya seré su clienta.

-Si mi niña. Hasta luego.

Al fin salieron de la tienda de ropa de aquella agradable viejecilla, ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro emocionada por ponerse aquel vestido tan maravilloso. ¡Ya lo quería utilizar!

Y él con la nariz arrugada, una mueca de lado y el ceño fruncido. Molesto aun con la compra y también por la absurda vieja ¿Qué tenía que estar manipulando a SU novia? Vio su reloj de mano las 8:30 bufo molesto, llegaría como a las once a su casa y ¿Todo por qué? Porque la señorita no quiso ninguno de los primeros vestidos.

-Me voy sola…

-¿Qué? –Pregunto irritado –No por favor…ahora no me salgas con esto ¡Súbete! Ya nos vamos.

-No me grites… ¡Yo soy la que va utilizar ese vestido no tu! –Se subió molesta al carro.

* * *

-Neji…-Gimió un poco al sentir como sus varoniles brazos recorrían su espalda ya desnuda, cerró los ojos para deleitarlo, para sentirlo milímetro a milímetro. Ahora ella ya casi era del, de él hombre que amaba en ese instante. Lo beso intensamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello. De sus finos labios bajo a su cuello besándolo y chupándolo poco a poco, ella se embriagaba de su aroma, bajo aun más hasta llegar a su pecho, besando con cuidado cada uno de sus pezones. Los beso una segunda vez para después acariciar su torso, mientras que el apretujaba su espalda.

La contemplo un poco, en verdad era muy bella, tenía muy buen cuerpo, más de lo que podría aparentar a simple vista, pero ella no merecía esto.

-Basta por favor Ayame…-La separo con delicadeza –Esto no está bien…entrégate con el hombre que realmente ames…

-¡Yo te amo! –Lo abrazo.

-Pero que el también te ame a ti, tanto como tú lo ames a él. –Se levanto de la cama de ella, sabía que había sido un error, pero lo pudo corregir a tiempo. Es que no era porque el no la quisiera, el, la adoraba, pero más bien la quería como una hermana. No más, por más que esta noche la trato de ver como algo mas no pudo, su mente y su corazón se renegaban.

-Me voy Ayame…sería un error estar aquí. –Se vistió rápidamente y se marcho –Por cierto, madruga ya que me vendré a despedir temprano…-Y cerro la puerta.

-Neji…-Se acostó en su cama oliendo cada esquina en la que él había dejado su esencia, mientras rodaban cristalinas lágrimas. Ella sabía que él tenia razón, el de alguna forma la quería proteger, pero dolía en la forma en la que él lo hacía. Solo quería estar con él. Pero, el hizo todo lo posible. Se enredo entre sus sabanas y empezó a tratar de dormir, con el triste recuerdo que le quedaba de él: Su aroma en las sabanas.

_« ¿Qué estás haciendo Hyuga?»-_Se preguntaba a regañadientes mientras se daba una ducha para poder olvidar lo sucedido. No le sirvió de nada, pensó aun mas. No culpaba a Ayame que lo odiara, bien merecido se lo tenía, pero él no quería que ella se sintiera mas mal…En verdad era una chica muy linda, pero por más que el intentaba verla como algo mas no la veía. Prueba de ello, prefirió" jugar" con Akemi…Los ojos se le estaban cerrando. Decidió salirse de la ducha para poder dormir un poco ya que el viaje sería demasiado largo.

Vestido con solo una bermuda se hecho a dormir, para no pensar en nada más.

_«Perdóname Ayame»_

* * *

-¡TEMARI EL VESTIDO ESTA PRECIOSO! –A primera hora de la mañana ese fue el grito que rezumbo a sus oídos de la rubia.

-¡Tenten! No tenias que gritarme gracias.

-Lo siento Temari. ¡Es que si lo vieras…! –suspiro alegremente.

-Seguro que si…

-¡Señoritas dejen de platicar ó me temo que las tendré que llevar a dirección!

-Si…-Sonaron unísonas.

Mientas Temari escribía un papelito le pego en su cabeza, para de ahí caer en la banca. Le llamo la atención. «_Un papelito de Tenten_» -Lo abrió y lo leyó -«_Gracias por ser mi amiga_»-Una enorme sonrisa se asomo en la cara de la rubia.

* * *

-Me voy ya Ayame…-Toco la puerta diciendo eso.

_-…-_recibió al silencio como respuesta_ -«Está enojada» -dedujo al no recibir respuesta _

-Neji…-se escucho al otro lado de la puerta –Cuídate mucho por favor…-Se recargo en la puerta-…y llámame cuando llegues, perdón por ser una molestia en tu vida…-se escuchaba un pequeño llanto, del otro lado de la puerta.

-Ayame…-suspiro –Prometo cuidarme y llamarte cuando llegue…y no eres un estorbo, eres…alguien especial para mí. De una forma muy linda. Tú también cuídate mucho

-Neji…-Se logro escuchar la voz de sorpresa, sorpresa al oír a Neji decir algo como eso. –Neji…Neji…-Ya no había respuesta. Se había marchado ya. Ahora ya había terminado todo.- _«Gracias…Neji…»_

* * *

_Ya casi no podía esperar ya casi iba ser el día, en el cual iba a lucir ese hermoso vestido, el día el cual iba a ver a sus amigos y ver nacer una bonita familia ya no podía esperar tanto tiempo. Ya solo era cuestión de horas._

_-Temari…dime que iras a peinarme y a ver que cosas me quedan mejor._

_-Claro…es lo menos que puedo hacer por faltar-_

_-Gracias-_

_

* * *

__-Sr. Kankuro, ya llego el becario._

_-Hazlo pasar._

_-Si-_

_-Buenas Tardes…-_

_-Hyuga…-_

_

* * *

_

_(1) (Mito) La torre más alta considerada en todo el mundo_

* * *

_¡Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!_

_¡Hola mis queridas lectoras! Primero que nada mil disculpas por la tardanza, de este capítulo, en verdad, yo llevaba la mitad, pero formatearon mi USB y bueno, se borró todo, solo tenía respaldos de menos de la mitad, y pues en verdad, no me acordaba como iba y tampoco tenía tiempo, ya que fue final de semestre y tuve problemas familiares…las cosas se pusieron feas en todos los ámbitos, pero bueno aquí estoy de regreso. _

_Bueno lo importante es que aquí ya está este capitulo, y le tengo que agradecer mucho a mi Sis Lenn que si no fuera por ella, no lo hubiera terminado hoy 10/08/10. A las 10:28 PM XDDD jejeje si muchas gracias Lenn ^w^. _

_Pues bien no queda más que pedir su valiosa opinión y crítica, y muchas gracias por esperar, espero ya tener los capítulos más rápidos de hoy en adelante_

_Muchas gracias por leerme_

_Saludos._

_¡Y yo también apoyo al NejiTen!_

Ss


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los ocupo para mi satisfacción personal XD._

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 5: Un reencuentro**

Ya casi no podía esperar ya casi iba ser el día, en el cual iba a lucir ese hermoso vestido, el día el cual iba a ver a sus amigos y ver nacer una bonita familia ya no podía esperar tanto tiempo. Ya solo era cuestión de horas.

-Temari…dime que iras a peinarme y a ver qué cosas me quedan mejor.

-Claro…es lo menos que puedo hacer por faltar- la vio con una gran sonrisa –Ya sé como peinarte, como pintarte y que accesorios ponerte.

-¿En verdad? –Ella confiaba profundamente en los gustos de su amiga. Sabía que en manos de ella quedaría muy bien

-Si, en verdad.

-Gracias. –Vio por centésima vez su reloj. Ya eran las 3:45, hora casi de salir del instituto, solo faltaban quince minutos.

* * *

-Sr. Kankuro, ya llego el becario. –Anuncio la recepcionista de la oficina de Kankuro desde el teléfono.

-Hazlo pasar.

-Si-

-Buenas Tardes…- Se escucho una voz, fría, varonil, la cual llamo la atención del empresario.

-Neji Hyuga…- Lo pudo reconocer a simple vista. Parpadeo un par de veces, si él era. ¿Pero qué hacia el aquí? –Vaya… ¿Tu eres el becario? –Pregunto sorprendido.

-Si…-se limito a responder_. _«_Bienvenido a tu primer día de tormento. Ayudando a la competencia._»_ -_Pensó amargamente

-Está bien, toma asiento por favor. –Le ofreció.

-Hacía años que no te veía, bueno eras un niño aún, unos trece años tal vez. Te estaban enseñando la importancia de la empresa, ese día fue cuando "casi" nos volvíamos socios.

-Si…viejos tiempos.

-Bien. Pues tu departamento está aquí. –Le saco un croquis –Supongo que conoces las avenidas y todo puesto que estos son tus territorios.

-Si…

-Bien, genial, ya no hay necesidad de hacer la aburrida presentación ni la aburrida explicación de la dirección. Bien, eso me agrada. –Dijo con una sonrisa burlona, dando por entendido que a él no le agradaba tenerlo en su empresa.

-Creo que nos entendemos. –El también le ofreció una sonrisa sarcástica –Eso me agrada, así no habrá problema alguno.

-Claro Hyuga, veamos que tan buena es tu empresa. –Agrando aún más su sonrisa –Espero que estés a nuestro nivel.

-Ya verás que sí. –Alzo una ceja encarándolo. –Ya verás como si, te sorprenderá.

-Oh, ya lo creo. Estarás cansado Neji ó prefieres que te llame Hyuga. –Empezó a reír levemente –No, estará bien Neji, solo imagínate un Hyuga trabajando en la empresa Hiro's. Sera mejor que lo ocultemos por lo menos un día.

-Hmp –Apretó su puño fuertemente para que no se le saliera ni una palabra, él sabía que era un hombre de hechos, no de palabras. Así que se lo demostraría, le taparía la boca con sus acciones, y también infiltraría información por supuesto. ¿Por qué no hacerlo amigo? Doble cara. Una sonrisa marco su rostro –Si…sería muy penoso eso. Solo Neji. –_Demostrar debilidad para que se debilite y atacar lo ya debilitado con fuerza para que se derrumbe_ –Sabios pensamientos de Neji.

-Me empiezas agradar chico. Yo pensaba que todos los Hyuga eran egocéntricos, orgullosos, pero tú eres todo lo contrario. Tímido, dejado, podré hacer contigo lo que quiera.

-Todo tiene que ser diferente, alguna vez. –Oh, pero claro que no, tenía un as bajo la manga.

-Bien, todo por eso, preséntate el lunes, mientras conoce la ciudad, haz lo que quieras. Después vendrá lo interesante. Ahorita no me hagas perder el tiempo que tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

-Bien, con permiso y gracias- Se retiro ¿Si estaba molesto? ¡Claro que lo estaba! Pero, ya tendría su momento dulce. De nuevo su sonrisa marcada en el rostro. No tenían la más remota idea que solo un Hyuga significaría la palabra amenaza.

Se dirigió a su carro, observo el panorama, y se sintió orgulloso por no desentonar en aquel estacionamiento, primer punto. Lo hacía ver como uno de ellos. Sonrió, le gustaba la idea de competir y ganar, y por puesto que ganaría, no habría rebajado su ego por nada. –Hace mucho tiempo que no doy una vuelta por estos rumbos –Subió al auto. Y dejo que los pequeños recuerdos lo dejaran llevar por las calles de Tokio. Veía las luces de los faroles y negocios encendiendo, mientras la luz del Sol se iba apagando. Estaciono su coche en una esquina, no muy alejado del departamento donde se quedaría. Se dispuso a caminar por las aceras, a respirar aire fresco antes de que iniciaran sus días de tortura. Lo respiraba con aire familiar, solo por un rato quería olvidarse de negocios, de todo lo que le aquejaba. Solo por un momento quería sentirse libre, antes de entrar a una nueva prisión.

Encontró una banca, se sentó durante un rato, mientras contemplaba los últimos rayos del sol esconderse detrás del horizonte. El vibrador de su celular junto con su melodía, lo volvieron a caer en su mundo.

_-«Ayame»_ -Pensó al reconocer el numero. –Bueno –contesto desganado.

-¡Hola Neji! –Contesto una voz femenina -¿Ya llegaste?

-Si…-suspiro –Lo siento por no hablar pero…

-No importa, lo importante es que estas bien, bueno solo te quería desear suerte.

-Gracias.

-Por cierto. Ahí va ser la fiesta de tu amigo, el que me dijiste que se llamaba…Noruto, Narito…bueno ese… ¿Vas a ir?

-Naruto –La corrigió. No sé, tal vez no. No creo tengo muchas cosas por hacer en el nuevo departamento.

-Bueno…sería una lástima para él si no vas, además puedes ver a tus viejos compañeros, será bueno que fueras…-suspiro. Sabía que si Neji decía que no, era no. Se rindió - bueno nos vemos Neji. –Decidió despedirse –Se acabara mi crédito –Dijo entre risas.

-Si…lo mejor será colgar.

-Si…Neji por cierto, perdón por insistir mucho la noche…de que…

-Eso no importa –interrumpió –Ya no importa…Aún me tienes como amigo…

-Neji…-Se escuchaban sollozos al otro lado de la bocina, sabía que Ayame estaba llorando, no soportaba escuchar o verla llorar.

-Ayame…ya me tengo que ir…Nos vemos.

-Si, bye. Cuídate.

-Lo hare.

-Bye.

Colgó. Si, no se acordaba de aquella fiesta, ahora una cosa nueva que pensar ¿Iría? No tenía ganas de ir y menos de desvelarse, el solo quería descansar…pero_…« ¿Qué ridiculeces estas pensando Hyuga?»_-Pensó _-«Claro que no iré. Hay cosas más importantes que hacer.»_-pensado y aclarado el asunto de la fiesta decidió retirarse del parque e ir a descansar en el departamento, mañana tendría un día muy pesado, ya que arreglaría toda su ropa, y…una serie de cosas, que por cierto ya no quería pensar.

* * *

-Que molestia…-susurró mientras encendía su cigarrillo. Ayer una pelea con su prometida y hoy la competencia trabajando. ¿No era suficiente? Saco una bocanada de humo. –«_Lo tendré que vigilar…_»_-_pensó –Fumo un tanto más hasta poder tranquilizar sus nervios. Se masajeo la cien con el dedo índice y pulgar. No lo podía creer, era inaudito. Aún estando ya por salir de la empresa el estrés era mucho. Pero ya mañana seria otro día. Mañana arreglaría las cosas con Tenten, diciéndole "cuanto lo sentía" y lo especial que era para él. Con eso era más que suficiente para que lo perdonara.

A veces creía que esa chica era demasiado ingenua, pero él sabía que no lo era, simplemente era muy amable, aunque a veces se enojara mucho, al siguiente día cambiaba todo. Y tendría que cambiar ó si no tendría que perder al "novio perfecto" –según él.

_-«Lo bueno es que mañana ella ira a la fiesta conmigo y no con su amiga, sería un fastidio si ella estuviera ahí. Aunque la verdad muero por ver esa chica, es muy sexy, Tenten se debería de vestir así. Bueno, pensándolo bien será una lástima si Temari no va…no podre verla con sus vestidos ajustados y cortos.»_

_-_Sr. Kankuro ¿Puedo pasar?-sonaba una voz del otro lado de la oficina, la cual interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Sí, pasa.

Pasó una chica alta, de buen cuerpo, con ojos negros, y piel blanca Su cabello era largo hasta la cintura y lacio. Al igual que sus ojos, era negro su cabello, un negro brillante. Tal belleza llamó la atención del empresario.

-Mei…-Sonrió ampliamente -¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? Ya te deberías de a ver ido…-

-Lo sé pero quería asegurarme que estés bien.

-Gracias, querida. –La contemplo en verdad era muy bella. –Ven, acércate. –Se acerco sensual y provocativamente hacia el empresario se coloco detrás de él.

-¿Qué paso? –Le susurró en el oído -¿Qué quieres que haga, ó que te haga?

-Me lees la mente. En un movimiento rápido la jalo para plantarle un beso. Ella se sentó en sus piernas para quedar más cómoda.

-¿Sabes que hoy te vez más bella? Te queda bien esa minifalda –Toco su pierna y paso dentro de la falda negra que traía. –Y esa blusa…te queda genial. –Su mano interrumpió el recorrido de la pierna para ir a tocar el pecho derecho de la chica. Haciendo que esta jadeara un poco de aire, al saber lo que pasaría.

-¿Te gustaría hacerlo aquí ó en el departamento? –Sonrió.

-Hacerlo en la oficina es una de mis fantasías y más contigo, tuve un día muy pesado así que… ¿Por qué no me relajas un poco nena?

-Claro.

* * *

-Tenten, Tenten, ¡Tenten! –Escuchaba que alguien le llamaba, pero no quería despertar. -¡Tenten! –De nuevo esa voz chillona. Abrió solo un poco un ojo, para ver qué es lo que pasaba, vio un ojo de color extravagante entre verde y azul, lo reconoció casi al instante. -¡Temari! –Despertó sobresaltada. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues, vengo ayudarte. Para la fiesta ¿recuerdas?

-Ah, si…cierto. ¿Qué hora es? –Aún se escuchaban estragos de cansancio y una voz ronca y cansada.

-¡Es la una!

-¿La una? –Volvió acostarse y cerró los ojos -¡LA UNA! –Se levanto como un resorte. –Temari ¿Por qué no me despertaste? Hay que comprar algunas cosas y… ¡Ah! Ya es tarde.

-¡A ver Tenten tranquila! Si, ya es tarde, solo hay que apurarnos.

-Ok. –Se levanto y camino hacia su closet de ahí saco un vestido colgado de un gancho. –Mira este es el vestido que compre. ¡Es hermoso! –Se lo sobrepuso y lo contemplo en el enorme espejo que tenía enfrente de su cama.

-Ehmm…-En verdad no le gustaba a Temari, le parecía muy sencillo y demasiado aseñorado para una joven como Tenten. –Tenten ¿No te parece que es muy…? no lo sé…

-¡Hay otro Kankuro! –Movió la cabeza negativamente -¡Cállate y ve esto! –Fue el baño de la habitación junto con su vestido, se lo puso rápidamente. Y dio un par de giros en el baño, le gustaba cuando ondeaba el vestido al dar vueltas. Cada vez que hacia eso imaginaba que estaba bailando con un príncipe, un baile perfecto. Suspiro agradablemente y hecho a reír un poco. Decía todo lo perfecto que podría ser ese "baile" y armaba sus propios diálogos. Todo eso se escuchaba fuera del baño, lo escuchaba Temari.

-Está ya está hablando sola en el baño de nueva cuenta…-Movió la cabeza divertidamente. -¿Ya estas lista?

-Ya –Salió del baño en un gran brinco y dio un par de vueltas -¡Mira Temari! ¡Míralo bien! –Se quedo un poco quieta para que lo pudiera contemplar su amiga.

Alzó la mirada poco a poco examinando el vestido, la rodeo para ver el escote en la espalda y los pequeños detalles de bordado que tenia. -¡Es hermoso! –Dijo emocionada –Ya sé como peinarte, pintarte y qué tipo de accesorios serán. ¿Tienes zapatos?

-Sí, la señora me los regalo –Fue hacia la zapatera debajo de su cama y los saco -¡También son preciosos! –Se los puso -¡Vez es el conjunto perfecto!

-Si…-Los contemplo, a todos juntos, a los zapatos, al vestido y a Tenten, en verdad eran el conjunto perfecto –Debió…debió de salir muy caro el vestido, tiene que ser de diseñador y único, no todos los días sale un vestido como ese.

-Pues…no fue en una boutique…fue en un pequeño local alado de todas esas tiendas elegantes de vestidos. Lo atendía una ancianita. –De nueva cuenta empezó a dar vueltas por toda su recamara.

-Tenten, tenemos que apurarnos, no queda mucho tiempo hay que comprar las cosas arreglarte y…-Un estruendo proveniente del estomago de Tenten interrumpió a Temari –y…yo preparare algo de comer.

-Si…-dijo sonrojada agarrando su estomago. Rápidamente se dirigió al baño se quito el vestido con sumo cuidado, ya que no lo quería estropear. Lo dejo colgado y se metió en la regadera, cerró la cortina y abrió la llave. Empezó a sentir el cambio de agua fría a caliente en su cuerpo, era una sensación raramente agradable. Se hecho a reír de nueva cuenta. Empezó a lavarse el cabello, para terminar tallándose el cuerpo para después enjuagar, le encantaba esa sensación de un baño.

-¡Tenten ya está listo el desayuno! –Grito en la puerta del baño

-¡No es desayuno, es comida! –Corrigió divertida.

-Como sea ya está listo.

-Si en un momento salgo…-Al fin tenía que interrumpir esa agradable sensación. Cerró las llaves del agua se envolvió en una toalla y salió con el vestido en mano. Lo dejo colgado en el closet. Y aprovecho para agarrar un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera azul, bajo la vista y pudo ver sus converse azules. Los tomo. Con toda su ropa elegida, incluyendo la interior se vistió acomodo su cabello en dos chonguitos rápidamente, antes de que se secara su cabello ya que iba ser más costoso si se secaba y se empezaba a ondular.

Ya había quedado lista, se dirigió hacia la cocina, los efectos del olor le habían abierto más el apetito, adoraba los guisos de Temari. Se sentó en el comedor. –Ya estoy lista –Sugirió para que saliera con la comida.

-Si ya lo sé aquí esta. Le puso el plato enfrente –Provechito –sonrió alegremente.

-¡Curry! –Dijo emocionada, volteo a ver el otro platillo –Y…Temari ¿Qué es esto?...-Preguntó dudosa.

-Pues se le llama carne asada rellena con ensalada.

-Cierto…tu eres extranjera. -Suspiro.

-Pruébalo, te va a gustar.

Probó, comió y lamio un poco el plato. En verdad le había gustado el platillo raro de Temari, siempre hacia cosas extrañas pero le gustaba, había quedado satisfecha. –Rico…Temari ¿Tu no vas a comer?

-No…ya había comido y…quede llena…-Levanto los platos de la mesa y los llevo al lava platos –Bien ya vámonos, ya son las tres y veinte minutos, tenemos que estar a mas tardar aquí a las seis, para que estés lista y te vayas.

-Si…solo déjame lavarme los dientes mientras prende el auto.

-Ok -Se dirigió a su _Nissan Altima_ plateado. Lo encendió y junto con ello encendió el radio a todo volumen.

-Ya aquí estoy –Se subió en la parte del copiloto. ¿Dónde vamos primero? –Pregunto.

-Tú déjamelo a mí- Y piso el acelerador.

En poco tiempo llegaron a una zona comercial, en la cual solo vendían accesorios, como bolsas, aretes, anillos…etc. Realmente era muy espaciosa y muy bonita. También había guardias de seguridad en cada una de las entradas, se entendía la situación. Tenten entro maravillaba a ella le gustaba mucho todo lo que brillaba, aunque no era muy materialista llamaba la atención el brillo y el color de esos diamantes, en cada local que pasaban no podía evitar desviar la mirada para ver algo, lo que fuera. Caminaba maravillada junto con su amiga quien también se veía feliz.

-Tenten ven –Le indico. –Mira esta es la tienda donde casi siempre compro, tienen muy buenas cosas y son baratas. O bueno más que las otras.

-Sí.

-Buenos tardes señora –Saludo amigablemente –Necesito una gargantilla ó un collar, unas pulseras y…-la volteo a ver –unos aretes, color plata por favor. Que no sean tan gruesos, ni tan delgados.

-Hola Temari…calma, tranquila. Tengo lo que buscas.

-Buenas Tardes señora –Saludo con amabilidad. Después de que Temari y la señora dejaran de hablar.

-Hola ¿Estás con ella?

-Si ella viene conmigo, es mi amiga Tenten.

-Mucho gusto señora extendió su mano.

-Igual…-La imito extendiendo la mano. Agacho la cabeza para ver por la vitrina los conjuntos –Mira ese el de la esquina quedara muy bien, ó a la descripción que me dices.

-No…algo más juvenil.

-Este otro, es muy juvenil puede utilizarse en muchos conjuntos de vestidos.

-No…

-¿Cómo es tu vestido?

-Es para ella, señora.

-Es…negro con un escote…-Empezó a describirlo.

-Ya…con eso tengo más que suficiente, me llego un pedido especial desde hace un mes, pero…no lo han vendido a recoger supongo que ya no lo quieren. –Se dio la media vuelta y entro a una bodega la cual tenía una puerta, que dejaba pasar atrás del local.

Salió al poco rato con una caja roja de terciopelo en las manos. –Este conjunto es –lo abrió y mostro un collar en forma de gota, el diamante que le adornaba era negro, el collar se podía ajustar, unas pulseras de aro con pequeños diamantes incrustados, los cuales también eran negros, venían cuatro y unos aretes en forma de triangulo, estos eran totalmente negros con aplicaciones de plata.

-¡Son precios! –Saco la billetera de su pequeña mochila, la cual siempre llevaba cargando con ella. –Me los llevo ¿Tu qué opinas Temari?

-Perfectos.

Se los dio, pagaron y se marcharon de ahí, ahora solo faltaba comprar un pequeño tratamiento de cabello, perfume, ir a la casa y arreglarse.

Pasó una hora más ya casi eran las seis y aún no podían salir del centro comercial, estaba atascado de gente, claro literalmente, pero valía la pena esperar por todo lo que compraron, quería quedar perfecta. Llevaban todo lo que podían pagar.

Maquillaje en polvo, sombras, esmalte para uñas, un kit de manicure y pedicure, varios tonos de labiales, tratamiento para el cabello, delineadores tanto para labios como de ojos…y todo una gama de accesorios para la belleza.

-Son 150 yens –Menciono la joven chica que atendía el cajero.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Temari! –La vio extrañada al ver que iba a pagar toda esa cantidad de dinero ella sola –Gracias…- fue lo único que pudo decir al verlo ya pagado.

-Gracias por su compra. –Le mencionó la señorita.

Salieron con cuatro bolsas llenas de accesorios de belleza, lo pusieron en la cajuela y se marcharon de ahí rápidamente, la rubia manejaba lo más rápido posible mientras que Tenten iba agarrada de lo que podía, a veces su amiga manejaba como una maniaca. Y eso le daba mucho miedo.

En menos de lo que pudieron esperar ya estaban en el departamento de Tenten, subieron las cosas. Temari arreglaba su vestido mientras que rápidamente Tenten se daba una ducha esta vez sin divagar en sus pensamientos como siempre lo hacía en la ducha ¡Ya no había tiempo!

Salió, se vistió con el vestido, se puso los zapatos y cuando termino de todo aquello llamo a Temari, su fiel amiga para que le ayudara.

Agarro el cepillo y empezó a peinar su cabellera, rápidamente.

-Vaya, te deberías soltar el cabello, lo tienes muy bonito. Empezó a cepillar y a cepillar hasta que no hubiera nudo alguno.

-No, amárralo. Así me gusta lucirlo.

Puso sus ojos en blanco –Yo te arreglare como quiera –Puso pasadores aquí y allá, utilizo un poco la secadora, cepillo, utilizo gel, volvió a cepillar, utilizo una cuantas liguitas para cabello.

-Temari, no sé lo que estás haciendo pero…no hagas nada que no debas hacer.

-No tu tranquila ya termine de peinarte. Bien sigamos con el maquillaje… ¿Y tú qué tal vas con el manicure?

-No he podido hacer nada ya que tu estas:"No te muevas" "Haz tu cabeza para la izquierda…blablabla" –La imito.

-Ok, lo entendí.-Hecho a reír. Paso enfrente de ella y agarro el maquillaje líquido, se lo empezó a poner en la cara, lo difumino bien con una pequeña esponja. Lo dejo y siguió con el delineador en los ojos, enchinador, rímel y sombras. Había terminado con la parte de los ojos.

Colocó un poco de rubor en las mejillas y un poco de lápiz labial y delineador en la boca. Un poco de brillo al final.

-Listo tu cara ya quedo. Faltan tus uñas de pies y manos.

-Sí y si.

Rápidamente limó, quito la cutícula y pintó cada una de las uñas de la mano de Tenten. El esmalte era transparente, pero le daba un toque muy femenino. Lo mismo hizo en las uñas de los pies.

Vio el reloj de reojo. –Siete cuarenta y cinco…-susurró –Kankuro no tardara en llegar.

-Tranquila solo falta una uña del pie. -Terminó la uña del pie -¡Listo! Mientras se seca, pondremos los accesorios. Empezó por el collar, le siguieron los aretes, las pulseras y por último el anillo.

-¿De qué es ese anillo Tenten? –Le pregunto curiosa y dudosa a la vez –Nunca te lo había visto.

-Es uno que me dio Kankuro. Cuando me pidió ser su esposa.

-Vaya.

El timbre sonó.

-¡Es el! –Rápidamente se puso sus zapatillas y se vio al espejo. -¡TEMARI!

-¿QUÉ? –Respondió asustada No me digas que no te gusto…

-No, no me gusto… ¡Me encanto! –Se abalanzó sobre ella.

_Din-don –_De nueva cuenta el timbre.

-¡Voy! –Abrió la puerta -¡Hola!

-Hola…mujer…

-¿Temari? –Preguntó Tenten asomándose un poco al no reconocer la voz. -¡Ah! Hola Shikamaru…-Dijo sorprendida al verlo. Shikamaru, era el novio de Temari, era un vago de primera. Pero le agradaba, ya que ella también era una vaga. Tenía el cabello negro sujeto a una cola de caballo alta, sus ojos eran negros y pequeños, era alto y muy delgado.

-¿Tenten? –Pregunto sorprendido al casi no reconocerla.

-Si…-dijo apenada.

-Si es ella… ¿Cómo me quedo?

-Si así te arreglaras mujer, ya tuvieras diez hijos de mi parte.

-¡OYE! –Le reclamo. –Espérame afuera. Al chico llamado Shikamaru no le quedo de otra más que alejarse de ahí.

-Tenten yo ya me voy, yo también tengo una salida, es nuestro primer mes juntos…-se sonrojo –Perdón por no aceptar tu invitación en verdad, pero lo recompense con arreglarte y lo hice muy bien.

-Si Temari…gracias…-La abrazo fuertemente. –Por cierto, déjame pagar por todo lo que compramos en el Centro Comercial.

-No, déjalo así, algún día tú me tendrás que comprar algo así. –Hecho a reír. –Bueno nos vemos, cuídate .Chao. –Abrió la puerta y un hombre con traje entró

-Temari…-La examinó con la mirada –Hola…-dijo con indiferencia.

-¿Kankuro? –Pregunto extrañada -¡Ya llegaste! –Se emocionó y lo abrazo. –Hola…-le depositó un beso en sus labios.

-¡Vaya sorpresa! –La admiro –Se te ve bien esos…-corrigió al ver que las dos chicas lo miraban fulminantes -ese vestido.

-En fin, ya me voy Tenten, cuídate. –Salió del departamento.

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto un poco molesta por la reacción de él con ella. -¡Este vestido esta genial y no me importa si le llamas viejo, feo ó trapos! ¡Es mi decisión y si te da pena, yo puedo ir sola a la fiesta!

-Perdóname...no te quería ofender.-La miro de nuevo –Te vez preciosa así. –La jalo y le planto un beso en la frente –Vámonos, te ves fabulosa, ¿Tú crees que llegando de la fiesta podamos…?

-Eso lo veremos.

Salieron del departamento. Tenten busco a Temari con la vista, pero ya no la encontró. Subió al auto resignada, abrocho su cinturón. Espero a que el hiciera lo mismo y se marcharon de ahí.

Llegaron al salón de eventos dos horas después de la hora indicada, ya que había tráfico y se habían perdido.

Entraron por la puerta principal. El salón había cambiado un poco su fachada ahora se veía más moderna, con vidrios transparentes dejando ver la entrada principal. Dos fuentes a los lados y muchos faroles alumbrando la entrada. Y un jardín enorme con árboles de diferentes figuras. Sin duda era muy elegante.

Volteo a ver a las dos personas que venían entrando, al chico pudo reconocerlo pero no pudo a la chica. Examino más a la chica, se le quedo viendo durante un instante pero gracias a su sonrisa la pudo reconocer.

-¡Hey Tenten!- Fue emocionado hacia ella.

-Naruto… ¡Naruto! –Corrió abrazarle sin importar lo que dijera el guardia.

-Viniste…-La abrazo –Y mira que hermosa te vez… ¡Tenten en verdad luces espectacular y mira ese vestido es hermoso! –Dijo emocionado, mientras le daba una vuelta.

-Gracias por cuidar pero déjalos pasar sin boleto. Son invitados de honor.

-Si –Dejo pasar a Kankuro sin ningún pero.

-Hola Kankuro –saludo amablemente.

-Hola.

-Vengan pasen, pasen la fiesta ya comenzó. -Los pasó al evento principal.

Los fue presentado con mucha gente que ellos no conocían. En verdad era una fiesta muy grande y elegante.

Mientras ella divagaba en su mundo interno buscando donde sentarse escucho una voz llamándole por detrás.

-Tenten…

Pudo reconocer esa voz, aunque no la había escuchado por años la pudo reconocer, su mente quedo en blanco y su respiración agitada.

-¿Eres tu verdad? ¿Eres tu Tenten?

Volteo poco a poco sorprendida, al verlo una sonrisa radiante se asomo por sus labios y sus ojos se iluminaron con tantán felicidad. Sin pensarlo y sin saber por qué lo abrazo gritando su nombre.

-¡Lee! –Chillo en su oído. –Lee…eres tu ¿Cuánto tiempo? Jejeje has crecido. Y te has puesto…más… ¡Chico Wow!

Sonrió ampliamente, en verdad era su amigo Lee, desde la preparatoria no lo veía, el era, de verdad era. No había cambiado su estilo de peinado de tazón al revés, sus cejas seguían del mismo tamaño, era alto y delgado, y esos ojos negros tan graciosos, le hacían ser Lee.

-¡Lee! –Lo volvió abrazar. –Mira te presentare a alguien –Lee, Kankuro mi prometido.

-¡WOOOOOW! ¡Tenten! –Lo vio emocionado -¡Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Rock Lee, pero puedes llamarme Lee! –Dijo como él lo suele decir siempre, emocionado. Y aún más tratándose del prometido de su querida Tenten.

-Ah sí hola…-Dijo con indiferencia y molesto –Kankuro Hiro.

-¡Mira Tenten, allá están sentados los demás! –Señalo las mesas.

-¡Kiba, Choji, Hinata! –Dijo emocionada. Jaló a Kankuro de la mano y se lo llevó con ella.

-¡Hola chicos!

-¡Tenten!

-Tenten…eres tú…

-Si… ¡Soy yo! –Los abrazo a cada uno de ellos y les dijo cuanto los extrañaba mientras que ellos le devolvían el favor diciendo lo bella que lucía esa noche.

-Les presento a Kankuro. Mi prometido.

-Mucho gusto…les dijo.

-Bien nos vamos por un rato a sentarnos, después vengo.

-Sentémonos en aquella mesa –Sugirió y se dirigió hacia allá. Ella por supuesto lo siguió. Ya se habían sentado y habían ordenado la cena. Hasta había platillos que elegir. Habían llegado sus órdenes en menos de diez minutos. Eso sí que era velocidad.

-Aquí tienen sus platillos –Los meseros sirvieron el platillo fuerte, arroz y aves. –Provecho.

Comieron tranquilamente, sin ninguna preocupación. En verdad los dos estaban disfrutando el ambiente ya que era muy tranquilo y lujoso. En verdad el ya estaba acostumbrado, ella apenas se estaba acostumbrando.

-¿Están cómodos? –Pregunto una voz femenina.

-Sakura… ¡Que alegría! –Se levanto a saludar a su amiga, la abrazo fuertemente. –Mira Kankuro, ella es Sakura.

-Hola, mucho gusto –La saludo.

-Bueno sigo checando que todo esté bien cualquier cosa no duden.

-Gracias –sonaron unísonos.

La contemplaban como desaparecía entre la gente y como se mezclaba, en verdad había mucha.

-Te la robo un segundo…-Alguien le susurro al oído a Kankuro.

-¿Qué? –Volteo de inmediato al escuchar esas palabras. Reconoció al rubio.

- Ven Tenten, acompáñame…-La jaló pero ella no opuso resistencia mientras que una mirada los seguía fulminantes a los dos. Una mirada que daría miedo a cualquiera que le mirase. Le daba tanta rabia que le quitaran lo que era suyo para llevársela a no sé donde…Golpeo la mesa de la desesperación pero ella ya tendría su lección.

La llevo a un pequeño cuarto, era una pequeña recepción, donde solo había un sillón se sentaron y el empezó a hablar.

-Tenten…Estoy muy nervioso, no sé qué hacer ¿Cómo se lo digo? Estoy feliz pero no encuentro las palabras como decírselo…

-Tranquilo, mira díselo enfrente de todos, que ella comprenda que es tan especial para ti que quieres que todo el mundo se entere que será tu esposa.

-Bueno…si pero ¿Qué palabras utilizo?

* * *

-¿Todo bien? –Pregunto la prometida a Kankuro el cual aún lucia molesto.

La contempló y se le ocurrió un plan siniestro y malvado, salió una sonrisa –Si gracias…-Así que según entendí esta fiesta es especial ¿Eh?

-Si así es. Naruto va ser papá, ese es el principal motivo. Y bueno también vamos ser esposos…-se sonrojo un poco.

-Vaya... ¡Felicidades! En verdad. –sonrió aún más. –Déjame decirte algo, en verdad lo siento pero, no lo sé, una chica tan bella como tú, no debería estar con un patán como él.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto hasta cierto punto enojada, pero dudosa.

-A que él y Tenten mantienen una relación muy bonita, más que solo amigos.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –Se sorprendió -¡Tenten es tú novia! Y Naruto va ser mi esposo, ellos dos son grandes amigos, y también ella es mi amiga.

-Oh vaya…entonces déjame preguntarte ¿Te dijo Naruto que la semana pasada salió con Tenten?

-No…y tampoco me tiene que dar explicaciones de ello. Ya te lo dije son muy buenos amigos. –Lo vio con una mirada afilada ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle tantas tonterías? –Somos amigos –corrigió.

-Pues esa vez llegaron muy tarde…Tenten llego en la madrugada y el la fue a dejar, fueron más que amigos esa noche. Ella tampoco me dijo nada…-Suspiro –Es tu decisión si me crees ó no. Pero mira nada más que coincidencia…ninguno de los dos esta… ¿A dónde se habrán ido? –La encaró con una ceja arriba y una sonrisa irónica y burlona.

-¡Pues no te creo! –Alzó la voz enojada –No sé como estas con Tenten, ó tal vez no te conoce bien…-Se levanto de la silla y se marcho rápidamente de ahí. Se dirigió hacia un pasillo a digerir todo lo que le había dicho el. Y ¿Si era cierto todo lo que le había dicho? Su mente empezó a trabajar rápidamente. Era cierto que él una vez había llegado noche y que no le quiso decir a donde fue pero…

-_Sakura ¿En qué estás pensando? Ellos dos jamás harían algo como eso._ –Suspiro aliviada al tener ese pensamiento. Para pronto escucho a Naruto, había escuchado su voz. –Ahí esta…-Se dispuso a seguir su voz.

-Te amo…no sabes cuánto, en verdad no lo sé de repente lo sentí y me enamore…- Se lograba escuchar desde el pequeño cuartito.

¿A quién se lo decía? Asomo su cabeza y logró ver a Tenten. Abrió sus ojos de par en par y dio unos cuantos pasos para atrás, no podía creerlo, en verdad no podía. Todo lo que había dicho Kankuro era cierto. Corrió fuera del alcance del sonido de la conversación.

_-¡No puede ser, no es cierto…! _-se repetía en su mente una y otra vez abrazándose a ella misma. Llevaba más de diez minutos tratando de controlar el llanto, pero no podía el dolor en su corazón era muy fuerte.

_-¡Todo mundo atención! _–Se escucho desde el micrófono, desde el centro de la pista. Era la voz del rubio. –_Quiero primero que sepan algo, yo estoy muy contento de que todos y cada uno de ustedes este hoy conmigo, muchas gracias_. –Hizo una pausa para recibir los aplausos.

-Sakura…que bien que estas aquí, Naruto te estaba buscando. –Le dijo Tenten, al descubrir donde estaba.

-¿Y para qué? –Respondió ella con frialdad, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué tienes? –Pregunto confundida -¿Por qué lloras?

-¿Te atreves a preguntarme? –Rio sarcásticamente. –Después de que el te dijera que te amaba… ¡Yo pensaba que eras mi amiga!

-¿Cuándo escuchaste eso? –Pregunto sorprendida ante la acusación de la peli rosa.

-Hace un momento, estaban en el cuarto de recepción.

-Ah…-Hecho a reír –No, el no me lo decía a mí, bueno si, pero no se refería a mí, quería ensayar para decírtelo.

-¡Mentirosa! –Dijo con rabia en los ojos.

* * *

-_Bien, al parecer Tenten todavía no encuentra a Sakura…-Se escucho en el micrófono. –Espero que escuches esto. Te amo Sakura. No encuentro palabras para esto, simplemente me has conquistado de la manera más linda que un hombre puede sentir, y lo más importante, me has hecho padre. Me has hecho el hombre más feliz. No existe otra palabra más grande que esta, porque si la hubiera la utilizaría, pero no lo hay. Te amo. –_Las dos escucharon las palabras de Naruto.

* * *

-Eso es lo que estaba ensayando, sabes que él tiene pánico escénico. Pareciera que no lo conocieras, tú eres la dueña de su corazón no otra persona, perdón si fue un mal entendido, pero yo también le ayude en esta fiesta.

-Tenten…yo…-Se sentía culpable por creer en las palabras de otra persona que ni siquiera conocía, no pudo creer en Naruto ni en su amiga, se sentía tan mal. –Perdón…-se disculpo entre lágrimas.

-Te perdonaré, a cambio de que salgas de aquí.

* * *

-_Al parecer aún no la encuentran, pero yo se las palabras mágicas. –_Aclaro su garganta_ –Alguien me dijo que para pedir un matrimonio debería de ser una noche espectacular, en la noche. Creo que hoy es la noche más maravillosa, ya que hoy sabrán todos los conocidos que quiero unir mi vida con ella…-_Hizo una pausa para poder controlar el llanto, ya que se le deformaba la voz por el nudo en la garganta_. –Sakura ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?_ –Lanzó al aire, con la esperanza que ella lo escuchara.

* * *

-Sal, respóndele que sí. ¡Dile que tú también lo amas!

-Salió corriendo del pequeño cuarto como pudo -¡Si quiero! ¡Naruto quiero ser tu esposa! –Se escuchaban gritos desesperados para llamar la atención de todo público, y para que él lo escuchara. -¡Naruto quiero estar contigo, quiero ser tu esposa! –Al fin la logró escuchar. Al darse ella cuenta de eso corrió a sus brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo, el abrazo más fuerte que pudo darle, una disculpa silenciosa. –Claro que quiero ser tu esposa. ¡Yo también te amo! –Le planto fuerte un beso.

Todos empezaron aplaudir en el acto conmovedor de la pareja, empezaron a gritar frases conmovedoras y de ánimos, era una euforia interesante, todos estaban maravillados por la forma de pedir matrimonio, y en la forma de confesar los sentimientos.

-Gracias –repitió en el micrófono –continúen la fiesta –Todos aplaudieron y se sentaron en sus mesas para seguir conviviendo.

-Kankuro ¿No fue conmovedor? –Suspiro alegremente. No se imaginaba que él, era el responsable del malentendido, que por poco arruinaba la fiesta.

-Si…no, más bien ridículo, una chica desesperada corriendo por todo el salón se me hace ridículo y grotesco.

-Kankuro…pero si…

-Ya cállate…-saco de su saco una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor, sacó uno y lo colocó en su boca, lo prendió y empezó a fumar.

-Kankuro apágalo –Empezó a toser, víctima del humo del cigarro.

-No voy hacer lo que tú digas, si no te gusta, vete a otro lado.

-¡Pues si eso es lo que hare! –Dijo enojada aventando la silla. No sin antes quitarle el cigarro en la boca y aventarlo al piso –Yo tampoco pretendo aguantarte, imbécil. –Le dijo con una mirada llena de enojo y furia, ya se estaba cansando de todo aquello.

Camino lo más rápido posible hacia la salida del salón pero se detuvo. Estaba pasando mucha gente sin duda alguna, alguno de sus amigos saldría por ahí y la vería ó peor aún Naruto la vería, no se podía dar ese lujo de arruinarle la fiesta. Volteo y se dio cuenta que hasta el final de él salón no había mucha gente, se dispuso ir para allá con paso veloz.

Curioso, se dio cuenta que había un pasillo y que no había nada de gente, decidió entrar en él a ver que encontraba, se necesitaba tranquilizar y aire fresco era lo que necesitaba. Dentro de ese pasillo en la pared del lado izquierdo se encontraban tres puertas grandes, se asomo un poco en una y encontró una pareja besándose al aire libre, se dio cuenta que tenía una bonita vista a un jardín. No quiso interrumpir, siguió derecho, la segunda estaba entrecerrada. Suspiro.

-¿¡Por qué! –Grito con un poco de fuerza al mismo tiempo que con las dos manos en un azotón abría las dos puertas de madera–Perdón no me di cuenta de que…- Visualizo a alguien que estaba ahí de espaldas.

Dio la vuelta.

Cruzaron las miradas.

Se quedo en silencio todo, vio su rostro y lo recorrió con la mirada, vio de nuevo sus ojos. Parpadeo un par de veces. Su respiración aumentaba sutilmente de velocidad. No decía nada solo lo contemplaba, dio un paso enfrente sin dejar de verlo. –Neji…-susurró –Empezó a respirar más fuerte sin poderse controlar, varias veces sintió descargas en su columna vertebral en un par de segundos que le evitaban articular palabra alguna.

La miró. ¿Cómo es que sabía su nombre? Estaba confundido. Contemplo su cara y ella le sonrió dulcemente. De nueva cuenta vio su cara, se dio cuenta que su cabello era hermoso de aquella chica, llegaba hasta sus hombros con suaves ondas. Apartó su mirada para desviarla a sus ojos y de alguna forma también le sonrieron. Abrió sus ojos impresionado. Reconocía esa mirada, la reconocía. No podía ser que ella se encontrara ahí, justo delante de él. Pasaron varias imágenes de recuerdos por su cabeza. Imágenes de ellos dos juntos. Imágenes de ella. Parpadeo otra vez.

No podía dejar de ver sus ojos, trataba de controlarse pero no podía, parpadeo y vio ahora su cara completamente. Cerró unos cuantos segundos sus ojos.

-Hola Tenten…

Se colocó una mano en la boca, al saber que si la pudo reconocer. La bajo, ahí sencillamente sobraban las palabras, lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreírle. Una sonrisa enorme que irradiaba felicidad.

Su vista se coloco abajo al ver el escote que tenía desde la pantorrilla hasta la pierna, un poco más arriba de la rodilla, su mirada bajo en un segundo y se coloco en los pies de la chica, vio sus zapatillas, las cuales eran cerradas, una parte de enfrente de la zapatilla era de tela bordada. Siguió recorriendo subió por sus pantorrillas hasta llegar a las piernas, hasta ahí llego la parte desnuda de su pierna, siguió su recorrido por las caderas e hizo curva en la cintura para después volverse encontrar en otra curva, donde iniciaban los pechos. Siguió subiendo la vista y vio el pequeño escote en el inicio de sus pechos, siguió recorriendo por los hombros que solo eran pequeños tirantes los que sujetaban aquel vestido, paso por su cuello, hasta llegar a los labios perfectos de aquella chica. Su mirada termino en sus ojos.

¿En verdad ella era? No la dejaba de mirar. No podía dejarla de mirar. Después de cinco años ella estaba enfrente de él, ¿Haciendo qué? Simplemente lo que mejor sabía hacer. Sonreírle.

Sonrió apenada de la mirada insistente. –Neji…-una vez más susurro su nombre. Sin saber muy bien qué es lo que hacía su cuerpo se dejo llevar por él. Se abalanzó sobre el dándole un abrazo, se sujeto fuerte de él.

-Neji…eres tú…-le susurro en su oído. Lo abrazo más y se hundió en su cuello. Jaló aire y junto a ese aire, respiro una fragancia que hacía mucho tiempo que no lograba oler, esa fragancia que la podría volver loca. Cerró los ojos e inhalo por segunda vez.

No podía reaccionar, no se lo esperaba, se quedo helado al ver la reacción de la chica. Su respiración se volvió irregular al sentir los suspiros en su cuello, al sentir que ella por primera vez en cinco años se volvía embriagar de nuevo con su aroma. Lo podía sentir, podía sentir como ella se embriagaba con su aroma. Sintió como lo apretujaba más fuerte y escuchó como susurraba su nombre. Qué bien se oía su voz, que bien se sentía esa sensación de tenerla cerca. Por alguna razón sus brazos se movían hacia su cintura y la rodearon mientras que su cabeza la pegaba en la de ella. –Si…soy yo Tenten. –La abrazó más fuerte al oler su cabello, al sentir la suavidad de este en su mejilla.

Se sobre saltó al sentir los brazos de él en su cintura y se tranquilizo al poder sentir aunque sea un poco su calor. Pudo sentir que sus brazos se habían vuelto más fuertes y su espalda más ancha de lo que recordaba. Se separó un poco de él. Lo miro divertida –Has mejorado Hyuga…-dijo divertida.

-Hmp –Movió la cabeza negativamente con una sonrisa sin dejarla de abrazar.

-Y ya también sonríes más. –Otra vez pasó esa sensación de que su cuerpo la gobernaba sin hacer caso a su conciencia.

Se quedo helado al sentir los suaves labios en su mejilla.

-¡Si, claro aire fresco! –Sonó una voz detrás de ellos dos, que hizo que se separarán -¡Mentirosa!

-¡Kankuro! –Se sobre salto al reconocer la voz y la silueta. –Yo…no… ¡Yo no hice nada! –Se defendió. –El es Neji Hyuga un…

-Vaya Hyuga –interrumpió –Te metes en todo, en mi empresa y hasta con mi prometida.

_-¿QUÉ? TENTEN SU PROMETIDA…-_ No lo podía creer

* * *

¡Hola! Primero que nada muchísimas gracias por leerme, en verdad, me complace mucho recibir sus comentarios, aunque poquitos pero bien sinceros, jajajaja. Bueno, también espero que les haya gustado esta continuación, la termine en dos días, ya que mi mente divagaba en otras cosas, pero objetivo cumplido, solo espero tener el siguiente capítulo en esta semanita, antes de que yo entre a clases, aunque no les prometo nada, pero si hare el intento.

**N/A:**

-Pues, les prometo traerles un dibujo como se veía Tenten para que se den una idea lo hermosa que lucia.

-Las partes cursivas ó itálicas en las cuales Naruto habla, no son pensamientos, ellas lo escuchan es solo para distinción de escenario.

-Cada line gris es un cambio de escenario ó de personaje, espero que no las confunda, en verdad cualquier duda, no duden en preguntar.

Y creo que ya.

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**_

**Ariasujm-chan****: **Gracias por tu comentario, je espero que te deje un buen sabor de boca este capítulo y un buen nudo en la garganta de la intriga. XDDD salu2!. Espero que te haya gustado en verdad.

**Lenneh**: Sis, en verdad gracias por aguantarme en leer todos mis capítulos, aunque no te guste este estilo u_u" jejeje has sido un gran apoyo sis, en verdad espero ser lo mismo contigo y espero también que te guste este capítulo. Te quiero sis.

**Vistoria:** Espero que te estes recuperando para que puedas seguir leyendo y escribiendo NejiTen XD je, en fin muchas gracia por tu comentario y nah no te preocupes siempre hay tiempo para leer, lo importante es que lo leíste y muchas gracias. Espero que te haya gustado. Salu2!

**Kyo Nakamura**: Jejeje gracias por leerme, en verdad, gracias, si yo también lo hubiera mandado a volar w. Pero bueno, no tarda Tenten en darse cuenta lo patán que es…u_ú. Espero que te haya gustado. Jejeje. Salu2!

Y pues no queda más que agradecer también a **Jossito-kun **que lo está leyendo XD, gracias también a ti…jejeje y a todos quienes leen esta historia y no dejan review. Jejeje.

¿Un review? Se les agradecería.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**¡Que el NejiTen viva en sus lujuriosos corazones! XDDD**

¡Bye!

**Ss**

«»


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Decepciones**

Se quedo helado al sentir los suaves labios en su mejilla.

-¡Si, claro aire fresco! –Sonó una voz detrás de ellos dos, que hizo que se separarán -¡Mentirosa!

-¡Kankuro! –Se sobre salto al reconocer la voz y la silueta. –Yo…no… ¡Yo no hice nada! –Se defendió. –El es Neji Hyuga un…

-Vaya Hyuga –interrumpió –Te metes en todo, en mi empresa y hasta con mi prometida.

_-¿QUÉ? TENTEN SU PROMETIDA…-_ No lo podía creer.

-¡Tenten vámonos! –le grito.

-No vas hacer lo que tú quieras…-le respondió.

-¡Dije vámonos! –La jalo bruscamente del brazo.

-¡No!

-Alto –Una voz interrumpió la conversación –A ella no le hablas así…-sugirió una voz llena de frialdad

- Tu cállate Hyuga, no te metas en esto. –Lo volteo a ver con la misma mirada de rabia que le dirigía a ella –No, tú tienes la culpa, maldito…-La soltó del brazo y se dirigió hacia él –Tu…-Le lanzo un puñetazo y le alcanzo a golpear.

-¡Kankuro!

-¡Imbécil! –Esta vez no se iba aguantar las ganas de golpearlo, no le importaba si estaba trabajando en su empresa, no le importaba nada. ¡A la mierda todo! Con la misma fuerza él le lanzo un golpe bajo al estomago. Lo logró un golpe perfecto. El golpeado cayó al suelo por falta de aire. Al verlo tirado lo alzo del cuello y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, si todo lo que le había hecho a él se lo devolvió y con creces.

-¡Neji! –Escucho un grito femenino –Ya basta…déjalo…-La volteo a ver, solo pudo observar esos ojos llenos de miedo, que se sumían en tristeza –Ya basta…por favor…-La volvió a ver y volteo hacia el mal herido.

-No vale la pena…-se dirigió hacia el salón, pasando aún lado de ella sin darle la mayor importancia.

-El lunes te espero en MI empresa…cobarde…

-Neji…-Pronuncio su nombre –perdón…

-…-No le contesto, recibió como respuesta la indiferencia de él. Bajo la vista, y ahí encontró mal herido a su prometido, se dirigió hacia él. –Kankuro…-lo trato de alzar.

-¡Déjame! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa! –Le dio un golpe en la mano -¡Si no anduvieras de arrastrada…! Yo no anduviera en esta situación…-Se levanto con mucho esfuerzo y dolor, agarrando su estomago del dolor, producto del golpe del Hyuga. -¡Me largo de aquí! –Dijo entre quejidos. –A ver cómo te vas a ir…no te voy a llevar.

-Entonces lárgate…no me importa…-susurro cuando él ya no se encontraba ahí.

"_Ya basta de todo, ya basta de las intrigas, de los colapsos nerviosos, de bipolaridades. Ya basta de esas malas jugadas que solías hacerme, basta de esos fastidiosos momentos que me hacías y haces pasar…"_

Lo pensaba una y otra vez al recordar sus últimas palabras, lagrimas salían de sus ojos, el maquillaje se corría. No lo podía evitar, estaba siendo destrozada, lo sabía y le tenía que poner un alto a toda esta situación.

"_Ya me canse de esas jugadas tan absurdas, en las cuales yo siempre terminaba con la conciencia sucia y manchada. Culpabilidad era el nombre de ese sentimiento que sentía cada vez que teníamos una discusión, de las cuales tu mente atrofiada y "maravillosamente abierta" –según tu- Eran lo que siempre dictaban." _

Yacía aún hincada en el suelo de la impotencia de sus ser, al no poder hacer nada en ese preciso momento. Sus ojos se apachurraban aún más junto con sus puños al recordar cada una de sus "jugadas" ya no lo soportaba. Alzo su mirada fúrica hacia el cielo, su respiración era fuerte y rápida.

Se levantó y salió corriendo de ese balcón hacia la salida, no entendía lo que su cuerpo hacia pero definitivamente, no tenía el tiempo ni las ganas de pensarlo, solo sabía que se dirigía al estacionamiento, ¿A qué? A decirle todo lo que pensaba.

Corría lo más rápido posible, esquivando a todos los invitados, a toda la aglomeración de gente ubicada en un solo punto, no le importaba quien la viera, solo quería hacer "justicia". Por fin pudo salir de él salón completamente y dirigirse al estacionamiento su mente solo iba pensando en las mil y una formas de hacerlo sentir miserable, por lo menos no en la vida, se conformaba con unos minutos, ver su cara llena de lagrimas, verlo hincado pidiéndole perdón…

"…_de ahora en adelante tú te vas a tener que aguantar todo tu llanto, para cuando yo te diga ya te olvide, cuando te diga un no, y me contradiga, sentirás confusión en tu mente y corazón, lo trataras de negar pero después vendrá a ti, y ahí va ser cuando te faltaran lágrimas…"_

Vio una luz brillar en frente de ella, sintió como era el último suspiro daba, como sus pupilas se le encogían en lo mas mínimo y como su cuerpo era víctima de la parálisis del miedo al saber que es lo que sucedería. Se quedo plasmada, lo único que pudo hacer fue escuchar un rechinido cerca de ella, sabía que era su fin.

Un sonido aún más fuerte la hizo sacar de su transe y parálisis –El claxon –Ese artefacto que traen los carros. Y una voz, aunque no entendía lo que decía solo sabía que era una voz, mientras sus ojos se ubicaban en las luces del auto que lo tenía a centímetros de su cuerpo.

-¿Está bien? –El conductor se bajo rápidamente. –Oiga…-Se impresiono al ver como ella lo veía con unos ojos sin luz, reacción de un ser humano normal al ver su muerte enfrente. Dio el azotón para dirigirse rápidamente a la víctima. La abrazo.

-Estuve tan cerca…-Fue lo único que pudo decir. Para después salir de su transe y sustituir esos ojos sin vida a unos muy iluminados por las lagrimas ¿De qué? Ni ella misma lo sabía.

-Subamos al auto Tenten…

No respondió y subió al carro. Aún adentro del carro aún no podía creer que estaba viva, estuvo tan cerca de ser atropellada y muerta… Veía sus manos como si nunca las hubiera visto, las contemplaba impresionada de todo aquello -Estoy viva ¿Verdad? Neji…-

-Si…-Suspiro para de nuevo seguir su camino.

No dijeron ni una sola palabra en el camino, todo iba en silencio. Ella aún su mirada seguía perdida en el infinito, el no tenia expresión alguna.

Lo volteo de ver de reojo y lo contemplo, en verdad era él, no había cambiado mucho. Aún tenía esos rasgos que lo identificaban: cabello largo, su tez aun era muy blanca y pálida, sus ojos como la luna…

Sintió la mirada de ella y decidió enfrentarla -¿Algún problema? –pregunto cortante ya sin siquiera volverla a mirar.

-No…-Se limito a responder muy despacito. –Es solo que…no nada…-

Apretó sus puños al volante y freno fuertemente -¿En dónde vives?

-En…en…e-en…-De nuevo esas estúpidas lagrimas volvían a recorrer el maquillaje, lo que se supone que sería la fiesta perfecta se convirtió en un desastre ó por lo menos para ella -¡Maldición! –Azoto su mano en el tablero para después dirigirse a su cabeza y agarrar su cabello.

Arrancó el auto, solo movía la cabeza negativamente.

-¿Dónde vamos?...-pregunto entre sollozos –No sabes donde vivo…

-Pues entonces dime…

Se quedo callada. Y bajo la mirada abrazándose a sí misma –Debo ser lamentable al encontrarme en este estado…

-Tal vez…

-¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Bien…

-Que bueno…supongo que ya casi terminas tu carrera, aún a mi me faltan tres años, mas la especialidad serian como unos nueve años…al fin y al cabo termine estudiando lo que más me gusta…Medicina.

-…-

-También he encontrado el hobbie de ver las estrellas en las noches, me gusta también la astronomía. Y ver como son los signos, en especial el mío piscis…Y he hecho muchas cosas…

-…-

-Como por ejemplo…he ido a hospitales…también doy atención de primeros auxilios, también ya ser coser…-lo miro era más que obvio que la estaba ignorando, le conto casi la mitad de su vida y el no respondía por lo menos un "si" ó un "vaya…" ó lo que fuera. Regreso su mirada al vidrio de su lado, veía las luces de Fukugawa mientras que una sonrisa nostálgica con ojos tristes se reflejaba en sus labios.

-Llegamos…-Bajo del auto para abrirle la puerta a ella y dirigirse a la entrada del departamento.

_-"Estos son los departamentos de la empresa Hiro… ¿Qué hace el aquí?..."_ –Lo volteo ver y vio que estaba molesto con el ceño fruncido. Se sintió mal. Lo siguió hasta su departamento que se ubicaba en el último piso de los tres que había. Espero a que abriera la puerta y entro.

-Pasa…

-Si…

-Mi cuarto esta al fondo solo deja sacar unas cobijas del closet para dormirme en el sillón.

-No yo dormiré en el sillón…es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-No…

-Neji yo…perdón

-…-Siguió su camino al cuarto –Ahí está un baño…buenas noches. -Y la dejo sola en la habitación.

"_¡MIERDA!"_ -¡Lo sabia! ¡Sabía perfectamente que no debió de ir a esa fiesta! ¡Y fue! Se quito la estorbosa corbata y la aventó en el pequeño sillón que tenía el estúpido departamento -Imbécil…-¿Cómo se atrevió a golpearlo? Aún le dolía su labio, y todavía tenía el maldito cinismo de "El lunes te espero en la empresa". ¡Estúpido! Como lo odiaba.

Cerró los ojos para poder controlarse un poco. Y no decir nada inapropiado. Como lo odiaba a él y a ell…a su estúpida empresa. Se dio la media vuelta.

-Neji…

-…- le alzo las cejas haciendo una interrogante.

-Toma…-Le dio un par de sabanas y cobijas. –Buenas noches…- a leguas se notaba que estaba sacando la furia. Neji estaba totalmente molesto con ella.

-…hmp- Solo tomo las cobijas y las acomodo sin hacer mucho caso a ella.

Lo sabía, sabía que no había cambiado mucho, pero ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado?...bueno era más que obvio y no lo culpaba. Agacho la mirada y se encamino al cuarto con una punzada extraña en el pecho.

-Tenten…

-¿Si? –Volteo sorpresivamente, no esperaba eso, que le hablara, de alguna forma se sentía feliz. Sonrió

-Buenas noches…

-Igual, igual…-Ahora esas simples palabras la hacían ¿Feliz? Si eso era feliz, no sabía cómo expresarlo y ni siquiera sabía el porqué de todos aquellos sentimientos.

Abrió los ojos gracias al ruido de los coches que pasaban, realmente era muy molesto, trató de no abrirlos. Sintió rara la almohada ¡Diablos! Era imposible dormir así. Esta no era su casa, ni tampoco su cama. Lo admitió se sentía incomoda. Miro hacia la ventana poco a poco ya que los rayos de él sol se empezaban a colar por esta y lastimaban, por lo menos pasaban de las ocho y media de la mañana, empezó a deducir por el ruido de afuera y por la endemoniada luz. Examino el cuarto y pudo ver que había al fondo un reloj digital.

Marcaban las 9:45 AM

No había nada más que hacer, más que darse un buen baño y…lo acababa de recordar, no tenia ropa, lo único que llevaba era su vestido y lo traía puesto y sucio.

-"¡Diablos!" –Se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde dormía Neji –La sala –y aún más para su sorpresa ya no estaba –Neji…-le llamó. Razono por un momento, obviamente no estaba, dirigió la vista hacia el refrigerador. –Es lo menos que puedo hacer…-Ya se estaba imaginando el rico desayuno que prepararía. Sonrió muy ampliamente, cuando de repente su sonrisa desaparecía rápidamente al no encontrar absolutamente nada en el refrigerador. -¿Este hombre como vive así? –Se pregunto así misma mientras movía negativamente la cabeza.

Se dirigió a la alacena, de seguro ahí debería de haber algo, pero curiosamente tampoco había nada, nada más que polvo. Es obvio que no tenía nada de comer –No ha comido en días ó que…-De nueva cuenta movió su cabeza negativamente al ver su vestido. No podía hacer nada así, ni siquiera llevaba dinero, ni nada. Resignada se fue al sillón a sentarse, y meditar ¿Qué es lo que podía hacer? Dio un vistazo a todo el departamento. Obviamente nada, todo estaba en su lugar. Solo le quedaba llevar las cobijas al closet puesto que el ya las había doblado.

Agarro pesadamente las cobijas y se dirigió al cuarto de él. Las puso ahí, abrió cortinas y ventanas de la misma mientras tendía la cama.

Suspiro.

-Qué aburrido… –Dijo tediosamente a la vez que se dirigía a la sala donde había una tele, la prendió y empezó a ver una película, es todo lo que podía hacer.

_-No me mates soy tu padre_ –La aburición se había marchado mientras se metía más y más a la película, literalmente. En verdad estaba totalmente hipnotizada. Hacia media hora que estaba ahí. Viendo "Los secretos del Egipto"

-¡No te metas ahí es una trampa! –Se exaltó al ver una escena donde el protagonista se dirigía a una trampa -¡Te matarán!

-¿A quién matarán?...-Escucho una voz por detrás

-¡Neji! –Se asusto – ¿A qué hora llegaste?- Pregunto sorprendida -Yo pensaba que todavía no habías…llegado…-lo vio

-Hubieras escuchado si no tuvieras el volumen tan alto del televisor.

-Cierto… -Despabiló moviendo la cabeza –Neji…no hay nada de…-Se sorprendió al ser interrumpida por la mano de Neji agarrando una bolsa de plástico.

-¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto curiosa

-El desayuno…-Empezó a poner todo sobre la mesa. Huevos duros, arroz, pescado al grill, y té.

-Vaya Neji…gracias. –Es lo único que pudo responder al terminar de ayudar a poner la mesa.

-Hmp…por cierto también compre esto…no saldrías de aquí con ese vestido. –Saco de otra bolsa un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro junto con una playera lisa color azul turquesa. –Te puedes llevar los mismos zapatos de la fiesta ¿No?

-Neji…ah si…si gracias…-Lo tomo –Me iré a cambiar ahorita desayuno. –Se dirigió lo más rápido al cuarto, su respiración era muy agitada pero ¿Por qué esa reacción tan repentina? Vio lo que le compro, en verdad era muy amable a pesar de estar molesto con ella. Sonrió y dio un brinco muy alto. Se sentía tan feliz. Juraría que él conocía mejor los gustos de ella que ella misma.

-Listo. –Bajo muy animada después de todo tenía hambre, se sentó y empezó a comer –Buen provechito. –Dio el primer bocado, definitivamente estaba delicioso el huevo duro, alzo la vista y tomo un poco de todo en su plato, de tan solo velo y olerlo se le hacía agua la boca. Otro bocado enorme dio, disfrutaba mucho la comida, era la única forma de mantenerla callada; Comiendo.

Al fin, había terminado de comer, sentía que su estomago le iba reventar placenteramente, literalmente. Se lo agarro y lo empezó a acariciar, dando por entendido que estaba bastante satisfecha. –Gracias estuvo muy rico…-Le agradeció.

-Si como sea…-Se dirigió a su lugar y levanto los platos -Ya puedes retirarte…

-Pero…-Definitivamente ella lo escucho como un "Largo de aquí"

-Neji…ja, déjame ayudarte con eso. –Dijo nerviosamente.

-No, ya tuve suficiente con lo de anoche…No quiero más problemas con Kankuro. Vete a tu casa es lo mejor que puedes hacer en estos casos.

-Pero…

-Dije que te vayas, no quiero ser grosero contigo.

-Está bien…solo deja recojo mis cosas y me marcho. -¿Le dolió? Por supuesto que había dolor en esas palabras, ¿Cómo que la corría? Definitivamente no era bien recibida ahí, y a ella no le gustaba de estar de arrimada. Acomodo su vestido en un pequeño gancho y se fue.

-Gracias por todo…y perdón por las molestias. –Ya, ella también tenía suficiente de ellos dos. Aunque al último no lo culpaba, ya que también era su culpa, bueno de su cuerpo de no seguir ordenes de su mente. Abrió la puerta despacio –Gracias…- y se marcho…-Estaba en la parada del autobús cansada, agotada de todo, hasta de su inútil vida -¿Por qué todos tienen que tener auto menos yo?-se reclamaba a sí misma. Vio a lo lejos un camión. –Menos mal…ya había tardado demasiado. Le dispuso hacerla parada cuando metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón. -¡Mierda! –Estaba vacío. Definitivamente no podía subir al transporte si no tenía dinero ni nada, era más que obvio.

-Mierda…mierda…¡Y MAS MIERDA! –Iba susurrando, diciendo y gritando esa palabra mientras que otra vez se dirigía al departamento de Neji para pedir un pequeño préstamo.

Toco la puerta nerviosamente mientras planeaba un dialogo. ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir? Pensaría que no quería salir de su casa…

-¿Tenten? –Dijo al abrir la puerta -¿Qué paso? –quiso sonar lo más amable que se pudiera.

-Ehm…yo…bueno vez que tú me compraste esta ropa y bueno…quise tomar el camión pero yo no traía dinero y quería saber si tu…me podrías…

Movía la cabeza negativamente –Vente yo te llevo a tu casa…Súbete el carro en un momento voy para allá –Terminado de decir eso desactivo el alarma. Y subió tras de ella.

Prendió el motor dirigiéndose hacia donde Tenten le decía.

Lo que ha ella más le estresaba era el silencio, era una de las cosas más chocantes y malas que había, y más cuando se trataba de Neji y ella.

-Oye Neji…-trago saliva fuertemente -¿Por qué estas en los departamentos de Kankuro? Es decir…

-Porque me trasladaron como becario –respondió secamente –Cosa que a mí y a tu noviecito no nos gusta. Y ahora mañana tendré que aguantarlo y todo ¿Por qué? Por…

-¡Ya no es mi novio! –Interrumpió arrebatadamente, gracias a las indirectas que el lanzaba –Sus problemas son personales…no me metas en ellos.

-Yo no te metí, el te metió.

-A la derecha, en la siguiente avenida –Interrumpió, hasta cierto punto un poco grosera – Si, pero tu ahorita me estas metiendo y yo no tengo la culpa…

-¿Estás segura? –La interrogo

-Yo… ¡Sí! Si estoy segura. –Aunque realmente no lo estaba, pero tenía que demostrarlo. –Yo solo te abrase porque pues…-No se le podía ocurrir ninguna razón, bueno si la tenia, pero no sonaba como una buena razón "Porque le hice caso a mis impulsos" –porque…pues, te vi y hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía…

-Vaya…hmp…

-En ese departamento.

-Sí. – Se dirigió hacia el departamento y la dejo en la entrada.

-Gracias… ¿Gustas pasar?

-¿No voy a tener problemas con tu ex…?-Dijo sarcásticamente con una media sonrisa

-Los voy a tener yo, no tu.

Se bajo del carro y dio un pequeño azotón a la puerta. Y después le abrió la puerta a ella. Entraron al edificio.

-Hola Hade…-Saludo a la recepcionista

-Hola, saludo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Tienes las llaves de mi casa…?

-Claro…-Se dio la media vuelta y de un pequeño anaquel saco un par de llaves plateadas. –Toma…- Se las dio.

-Gracias, que amable.

La recepcionista volteo ver al chico extraño al cual nunca había visto en aquel edificio. Lo contemplo y enrojeció. Aclaro su garganta, para que le pusieran atención –Buenas tardes señor, mi nombre es Hade ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?- A Tenten le llamo la atención de Hade, ella no era así al menos que…Si, ahora lo recordaba, desde siempre Neji había tenido muchísima suerte con las chicas y por ende eso no había cambiado en lo mas mínimo.

-No, gracias…-Le respondió.

-Hade te presento a Neji Hyuga…un amigo…

-Ah, ¿De las empresas Hyuga? –Simplemente no lo podía creer, estaba ahí uno de los más ricos empresarios de todo Japón y era amigo de Tenten.

-Bueno Hade con permiso, pasa Neji – Le hizo pasar primero las escaleras. Hasta que llegaron al pequeño departamento. Bueno aquí es tu casa Neji. –Abrió –Pasa por favor y ponte cómodo.

-Gracias…-Paso se puso cómodo y casi al instante ella le sirvió un vaso con agua. Y ese día no fue diferente al de ayer no hablaron casi, solo sonaba el pequeño reloj de pared que tenia. –Bueno supongo que estarás bien aquí ¿No?

-Si… ¿Ya te vas?

-Si es un tanto tarde y bueno tengo cosas que hacer, gracias por todo.

-Sí, de nada y disculpa las molestias.

Al fin se fue Neji, pero bueno al parecer ya no estaba tan molesto con ella…y eso la hacía sentir un tanto feliz, lo que la intrigaba iba ser ¿Cuándo lo volvería a ver? Se moria de ganas por aquello, pero por ahora seria descanzar y esperar hasta que fuera a la empresa Hiro´s, para aclarar la situación con Kankuro y ser libre de una buena vez por todas.


End file.
